ειδικές ικανότητες
by Angel Muaffi
Summary: SEMI HIATUS! Untuk beberapa hari Angel akan lama update untuk anctionnya, jadi bagi para readers sekalian mohon bersabar :D Karena Angel harus mengurusi masalah kejurusan. Biasa anak baru masuk SMA :P
1. Prolog

**Title : ειδικές ικανότητες**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

* * *

**Sumamry:**

**Ketika 13 orang yang mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda dikumpulkan dan dipaksa untuk masuk dalam sebuah organisasi yang bergerak dibidang penyelidikan tentang kasus-kasus kriminalitas kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh politikus dan juga organisasi lainnya di dunia hitam. Akankah mereka dapat menyelesaikan semua misi-misi tersebut yang berhubungan dengan nyawa mereka? Lalu siapakah yang mengumpulkan mereka kedalam sebuah group organisasi tersebut? Akankah mereka semua dapat akrab dan bekerjasama satu sama lain? MARI BERKOALISI UNTUK MENGUNGKAP SIAPA BIANG DARI PEMBENTUK ORGANISAI INI!**

**Casts :**

**Kangin : The God of All Fights**

**Eunhyuk : The God of Strategy**

**Hankyung : The Professional Scientists**

**Heechul : The Expert in Explosives**

**Ryeowook : The Expert of Human Body**

**Yesung : The Expert on Surveillance**

**Sungmin : The Master of Disguise**

**Leeteuk : The Best Leader**

**Siwon : The God of All Network Connections**

**Donghae : The Expert of Weapons**

**Shindong : The Hiding Expert**

**Kyuhyun : The God of Gamers and Technology**

**Kibum : The Hacker Professional**

* * *

**ειδικές ικανότητες**

**Angel Muaffi©2010**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**[28 Maret, 08:00 pagi, di sebuah kantor]**

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya sekertaris Kim?" kata seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela dan membelakangi orang yang dipanggil Sekertaris Kim disebuah meja bertuliskan President Director.

"Sudah Presdir, kami hanya tinggal menunggu tugas selanjutnya dari Presdir." jawab sekrtaris Kim.

"Oke kalau begitu hubungi teman lamaku, bilang padanya kalau aku mempunyai tugas untuknya. Oh ya tentang mereka bawa mereka semua dan kumpulkan ditempai itu, kemudian lakukan seperti recana awal. Ingat Sekertaris Kim jangan sampai menimbulkan jejak mereka bukan orang sembarangan, biarpun mereka hanya anak SMA tapi kemampuan mereka lebih dari kita, dan kau juga jangan sampai menyakiti mereka karena mereka adalah penyelamat bagi negara ini." perintah sang Presdir.

"Baik Presdir, akan saya lakukan. Kalau begitu saya permisi Presdir" jawab Sekertaris Kim. Kemudian dia memberi hormat dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu kalian untuk beraksi memecahkan semua misi-misi ini." kata Presdir tersebut sambil mebolak-balikan sebuah file data.

**[30 Maret, 15:00 sore, di sebuah cafe]**

"Baiklah Hyung aku pulang dulu ne, ada yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah jadi tak apa kan kalau aku tidak lembur hari ini?" kata seorang anak SMA sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ah ne silakan dogsaengku, aku tau kau sedang banyak tugas karena sebentar lagi kau akan mengadakan ujian, ingat belajar yang benar ya!" kata seseorang yang dipanggil Hyung tersebut.

"Baiklah Jae hyung, terimakasih kau memang yang terbaik." katanya sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang ada disebelah kiri.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan dari cafe akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu apartemen. Namja berlesung pipit itu langsung mengambil kunci dan membukanya. Ruangan didalam memeng gelap karena sengaja ia tidak menyalakan lampu. Saat lampu sudah menyala tiba-tiba ada yang memeganginya dari belakang dan hendak membiusnya.

"Hey! Siapa kau? Mau apa kau disini? Lepaskan!" katanya berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun karena orang tersebut lebih kuat dari padanya akhirnya Leeteuk pun berhasil dibius dan semuanya berubah menjdi gelap.

Kemudian ia mengambil handphone dan memberikan kabar pada orang disebrag telepon, setelah mengerti perintah selanjutnya ia langsung membawa namja berlesung pipit itu menuju mobil dan melesat pergi.

**[Kemudian diwaktu yang sama disebuah laboratorium sekolah]**

"Hahh...akhirnya selesai juga, bahan untuk peledak selanjutnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya di laboratorium rumah. Pulang ah!" kata seorang namja yang terlihat cantik dan modis sambil memasukkan ramuan bahan peledak yang sedari tadi ia buat. Setelah selesai dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari laboratorium.

Saat ia sudah melangkah beberapa langkah dari pintu laboratorium. Ada seseorang yang memeganginya dari belakang dan hendak membiusnya.

"Yak! Siapa kau? Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku eoh? Hey Lepaskan!" kata namja cantik itu sambil berteriak marah dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Sungguh teriakan nya benar-benar memekakan telinga. Tapi sayang saat ia sedikit lagi berhasil lolos, orang tersebut sudah mendahuluinya dan berhasil membiusnya. Dan semuanya gelap.

Setelah itu ia membawa namja cantik itu kemobil yang sudah terpakir rapi di depan sekolah. Kemudian sang pembius mengambil sebuah handphone dan menelepon seseorang. Setelah itu ia dan temannya membawa naja canti itu pergi ketempat yang sudah diperintahkan.

**[Dihari yang sama, 16:00 sore, di Cina]**

Seorang namja yang lumayan tinggi sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya di Cheng High School. #ketauan banget author ngarang nama sekolahnya, hehehe mian readers ^^

Saat ia sedang berjalan sendiri disebuah gang yang lumayan sepi, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Karena merasa diikuti ia mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sang penguntit juga makin mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat akhrnya grebbb...berhasillah penguntit tersebut menangkap namja tersebut dan langsung dibius. Karena tidak dapat melawan juga faktor keterkejutan akhirnya ia berhasil dibius. Setelah itu ia membawa namja tersebut kemobil dan segera menuju kebandara.

**[Dihari yang sama, dan jam yang sama pula, Seoul]**

Seorang namja berkepala besar habis pulang dari toko hewan, ia sudah memutuskan untuk membeli hewan peliharaan tapi belum tau hewan apa yang akan ia peihara. Karena terlalu asik dalam imajinasi tentang hewan peliharaan apa yang akan ia beli ternyata ada yang sedang mengikuti dia dari belakang. Saat laki-laki itu mendekat ia baru menyadari. Karena jalanan yang sepi ada kemungkinan kalau orang tersebut adalah orang jahat. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk lari sambil tetap fokus. Saat ia sedang fokus melihat kebelakang tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang berjas hitam dan memakai kacamaata hitam. Karena aneh, ia tidak meminta maaf tetapi ia langsung saja lari. Namun sayang karena orang tersebut sudah lebih dulu menguncinya dari belakang. Dan tanpa namja itu sadari orang tersebut telah mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah diberikan obat bius.

Seberapa kuat dan keras ia melawan ia takakan sanggup bila tangannya dikunci dan tubuhnya pun tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Dan akhirnya ia pun terbius dan semuanya berubah gelap.

Setelah memasukan namja berkepala besar itu kedalam mobil mereka berdua langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan penuh.

**[Dihari Yang sama, di Jam yang sama pula, di sebuah gym]**

Sebuah mobil hitam dari tadi telah terparkir rapi didepan parkiran gym. Didalam mobil telah terdapat 5 orang berpakaian jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Mereka nampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan tidak sampai jelasng waktu lima menit orang tersebut telah keluar.

Nampak seorang namja berbadan tegak dan berpostur tubuh lumayan besar keluar dari gym. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu 4 orang yang ada dimobi langsung turun dan menghadangnya.

"Heh, siapa kalian berani-beraninya kalian menghadangku? Kalian tidak tau aku ini siapa? Sudah minggir daripada kalian babak belur masuk rumah sakit." kata namja itu sambil mengeluarkan saraung tinjunya.

Tanpa namja itu sadari satu orang yang masih berada didalam mobil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan tanpa hitungan detik orang itu langsung menarik pelatuknya dan menembak. Tepat terkena di bahu sebelah kiri namja itu. Dan seketika ia langsung ambruk. Tanpa buang-buang waktu ke-4 namja tadi langsung membawa namja itu kedalam mobil dan melepas gas pergi entah kemana.

**[Dihari yang sama, 17:00 sore, disebuah cafe]**

Duduk salah seorang namja yang agak gempal yang sedang menunggu makanan yang tadi ia pesan. Yaitu **_samgyeopsal _**(daging babi panggang) dan **_osam bulgogi_** (daging sapi panggang dengan pasta cabai) dan 2 gelas moccachino. Setelah selesai ia segera menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Kemudian ia keluar cafe. Tepat saat diluar ada seuah mobil berwarna hitam dan 2 orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam menghalangi jalannya. Karna kesal ia mendorong mereka berdua dan pergi. Namun tangannya digenggam oleh salah satu dari mereka. Akhirnya ia menengok kebelakang. Belum sempat ia berbicara salah satu dari mereka menyemprotkan sesuatu padanya dan ia pun langsung ambruk.

**[Dihari yang sama, dan jam yang sama pula, ditempat pelatihan seni beladiri Cina]**

Seorang namja yang dalam categorinya terbilang cantik dan manis sedang bersiap-siap ingin pulang. Biarpun kelihatannya ia lemah tapi ia dapat menguasai seni beladiri cina. Target selanjutnya adalah dia. Tapi karna dia juga bukan orang yang gampang lengah ternyata harus menggunakan sedikit taktik. Dan terpaksa melawan dengan kekerasan. Saat dia hampir keluar dari tempat pelatihan ada 3 orang yang sama memakai jas dan kacamata hitam sedang menghalangi jalan. Walau namja cantik bergigi kelinci itu sedang malas dan sangat lelah, apasalahnya untuk bersenang-senang. Selagi mereka bertarung dengan sengit ternyata salah seorang dari mereka mengeliarkan sebuah pisau kecil yang sudah diberi obat bius dengan sekali serang berhasil mengenai namja bergigi kelinci itu. Walau hanya tergores tapi memang itu tujuannya, TIDAK MELUKAI!

"Heh ternyata kalian berani menggunakan senjata ya! Ck..curang sekali!" katanya meremehkan, belum tahu saja dia sebentar lagi pengaruh biusnya akan bekerja.

Walau masih bertarung tapi gerakannya sedikit melambat dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung ambruk dan pingsan. Tanpa fikir panjang mereka kemudian membawanya ketempat yang sudah diberitahukan.

**[Hari yang sama, dijam yang sama selang waktu beberapa menit, di studio Dance]**

Seorang namja sedang melatih dancenya yang walaupun tanpa dilatihpun dia sudah handal. Setelah selesai dia berniat mengambil minum dan beristirahat sebentar. Tiba-tiba pintu studio terbuka. 'Sepertinya waktu sewaku belum habis tapi kenapa ada orang yang masuk? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya?' katanya dalam hati.

"Maaf sepertinya waktu peminjaman studio ini belum berakhir, kanapa anda kesini?" tanyanya masih tidak berbalik dan tetap mengambil handuk. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan seketika mulutnya dibekap oleh seseorang yang mengenakan jas dan kacamata yang sama. 'Sial dia memakai kacamata aku jadi tidak dapat melihat wajahnya' katanya dalam hati smbil terus memberontak. Namu sayang seketika semuanya gelap ia pun pingsan. Dan mereka langsung membawanya pergi.

**[Hari yang sama, 17:30 sore, di sebuah perusahaan yaitu Choi Company]**

Disebuah ruang rapat, yang memang sudah kosong 30 menit yang lalu duduk seorang President muda kita. Dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat pekerja keras dan juga baik hati. Dia mempunyai lesung pipit yang begitu manis. Saat ia telah serius dengan berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja rapat tersebut tiba-tiba datanglah 3 orang namja lainya yang menggunakan kacamata dan jas hitam. Namja berlesung pipit itu bingung tak tau apa yang terjadi, dan sepertinya ia merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Siapa kalian? Sedang apa kalian disini? Apakan kita mempunyai janji?" katanya sambil bersiap-siap untuk melawan.

Karena tangannya dtarik paksa akhirnya ia menangkisnya dan buru-buru membalas namja yang menariknya dengan sebuah pukulan yang tepat mengenai sudut bibir namja berkacamata dan jas hitam tersebut. Namun dibelakangnya datang seorang namja lagi dan berhasil memeganginya erat. Kemudian namja yang lain segera mengeluarkan saputangan yang sudah diberi obat bius tentunya lalu membekap mulut namja yang berlesung pipit tersebut. Tanpa fikir panjang setelah ia benar-benar terbius mereka mambawanya pergi melalui pintu belakang.

**[Hari yag sama, 18:00 sore, disebuah pasar senjata]**

Nampak seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan menggunakan jaket yang senada dan menutupi kepalanya. Ya dia kemari untuk mencari senjata baru dan karena ia terlalu sibuk akhirnya baru hari ini ia sempat itu pun harus jam segini. Karena tak mau menunggu lama akhirnya ia ketempat orang kepercayaannya dalam hal senjata. Karena ia merasa aneh seperti ada yang mengikuti, akhirnya ia memilih mengubah haluan dan menuju jalan gang-gang sempit. Sampailah ia disana, tanpa fikir panjang disiapkannya pistol dan ia tarik perlatuknya. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tanpa ia sadar seseorang sedang membidiknya dari atas atap yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dan tanpa hitungan detik **doorrrrr...** terdengar suara tembakan. Tepat sasara mengenai bahu kirinya.

"Cih saialan, ternyata obat bius" katanya sambil memegang bahunya dan semua berubah gelap, ia ambruk begitu saja dan dapat didengarnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya.

**[Hari dan Jam yang sama, disebuah restoran]**

"Hyungdeul aku pulang dulu ne, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan dirumah! Sampai jumpa ne Junsu hyung!" teriak seorang namja manis berpipi tirus dari kasir kearah dapur.

"Ne, ne tapi kau tidak usah berteriak begitukan. Ya sudah cepat pulang dan gomawo atau bantuannya ne, masakanmu enak sekali!" kata namja yang dipanggil Junsu itu.

"Ah ne Junsu Hyung kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeoung semua!" katanya lagi sambil melambai.

"Ne hati-hati ya" balas Junsu

Setelah itu ia menuju halte bus, dan menunggu bus datang. Tiba-tiba ada mobil hitam yang berhenti didepannya. Ia bingung, lalu kaca jendela terbuka menampilkan seseorang berjas dan berkacamata hitam. Ia sempat takut tapi ia berusaha menjauhkan fikiran-fikiran buruk itu. Lalu setelah pengemudi didalam memanggilnya. Tanpa berfikirpun ia mendekati mobil tersebut.

"Annyeoung, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" katanya yang hampir ketakutan.

Kemudian ia mnunjukan sebuah parfum lalu menyemprotkannya pada namja manis tersebut. Setelah itu ia pingsan karena pengaruh obat bius tersebut. Sebelum abruk namja beracamata dan berjas hitam menangkapnya terlebih dahulu lalu membawanya kedalam mobil dan merekapun langsung melaju.

**[Hari yang sama, jam yang sama disebuah kamar]**

"Sial bagaimana mereka bisa tau? Bahkan bisa melewati kode keamanan buatanku yang super cangih! Dan lagi semua dataku hilang! Aku harus merebutnya lagi!" kata seoang namja berwajah dingin ambil mengotak-atikan laptop hitamnya. Kemudian sebuah email masuk yang bertuliskan.

**"****_Aku tau siapa kau, jika kau berniat mengabil kembali semua data yang telah kami curi datang segera ke Gudang di Kota Han Do"_**

Tanpa fikir panjang namja itu langsung mengambil handphone dan jaketnya kemudian melesat kesana. Disana dia bingung karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya sebuah meja dan 2 buah kursi akhirnya ia memilih duduk di salah satu kursi. Kemudian terdengar suara orang yang sedang tertawa megejek dirinya. 'HAHAHAHAHAHA'

"Hey siapa kau? Cepat tunjukan dirimu? Kenapa kau mencoba berurusan denganku? Apa kau sainganku?" kata namja itu entah pada siapa. Tanpa ia sadari dinding ruangan muncul asap, ya itu adalah obat bius, tapi namja tersebut tidak menyadari karena ruangan yang memang remang-remang dan pencahayaan yang minim. Kemudian semenit setelah ia berteriak-teriak pada angin kepalanya merasa pusing.

"Huh kenapa kealaku pusing sekali? Sialan obat bius aku harus keluar dari sini!" katanya sambil memegang kepala dan berlari menuju pintu masuk namun sayang pintunya terkunci dan sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengedor-gedorkan pintu tidak ada yang menjawab. Akhirnya ia pasrah dan ambruk. Setelah itu pintu perlahan terbukan dan terdapat namja yang berjas dan berkacamata hitam.

**[Hari yang sama, 18:30 malam, di sebuah game senter]**

"Kau tidak pulang eoh? Inikan sudah malam." kata seorang namja sambil menepuk bahu namja lainnya yang sedang fokus bermain game.

"Yak! Hyung tunggu sebentar lagi, dan jangan menggangguku kenapa!" marah namja yang bermain game. Tapi itu sudah tak ada gunanya karena saat ia selesai berbicara game itu juga selesai dengn bertuliskan GAME OVER. "Yak Hyung! Liat apa yang kau perbuat eoh!" katanya lagi marah kemudian pergi meninggalkan game senter tersebut.

Saat hampir tiba di apartemennya ada sebuah mobil hitam yang melintas. Lalu keluarlah beberapa orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam. Karena tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi akhirnya namja bertubuh tinggi itu lari dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sayang, mereka jauh lebih cepat dan menyeret namja tersebut kedalam mobil. Lalu setelah itu mereka membiusnya.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí Ikanótita]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

**Part 1**

**Author Prof**

Keesokan harinya disebuah ruangan yang ditempati oleh 13 orang namja yang masih belum sadar akibat kejadian kemarin. Beberapa menit setelahnya seorang namja berlesung pipit nampak sedang memulihkan kesadarannya. Ia mulai membiasakan pengelihatannya yang masih belum terbiasa oleh cahanya matahari yang keluar dari sebuah jendela yang berada diruangan trsebut. Setelah berhasil membiasakan diri dengan penerangan yang ada disekitar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sebenarnya dimanakah dirinya itu. Seingatnya ia sedang berada di dalam apartemennya tapi ruangan itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan dinding apartemen miliknya.

Setelah melihat ternyata ia tidak sendirian didalam ruanga tersebut. Ada beberapa namja lainnya yang kalau dapat dihitung berjumlah 13 orang termasuk dirinya. Anehnya mereka semua tampak lebih muda darinya. Setelah berkeliling ia baru sadar kalau tagan dan kakinya terikat. Ia mencoba menggerak-gerakan tangan dan kakinya dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tapi percuma semakin ia gerakan tali yang mengikat pada keduan tangan dan kakinya hanya akan berbalik untuk melukainya saja. Tanpa ia sadari ada beberapa namja yang telah terbangun dari pengaruh obat bius tersebut karena mendengar suara ribut dari namja berlesung pipit.

"Huh, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? HAH! Dan kenapa kaki dan taganku DIIKAT?" kata namja yang bisa dibilang kalau dia lebih cocok jadi YEOJA dari pada NAMJA dengan kerasnya sehingga membuat beberapa namja yang masih tertidur kini terjaga semuanya.

"Yak! Apa kau tak bisa tenang sedikit? Teligaku hampir saja mau pecah karena mendengar teriakanmu itu yang memekakan telingah!" ucap namja yang terlihat kalau dia lah yang paling muda diantara mereka dengan sangat kerasnya sambil berteriak.

"Hey apa kau bilang bocah sialan? Kenapa kau malah memarahi aku eoh? Itukah hanya reflex saja! Dan lagi memangnya kau tidak takut apa kau berada dimana sekarang?" kata namja cantik itu membalas ucapan sang namja kecil dengan tak kalah berteriak.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa aku tadi? Bocah Sialan? Huh DASAR KAU AHJUMAH-AHJUMAH MENYEBALKAN!" katanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat akhir.

"Yak! Dasar KAU BOCAH..." uacap namja cantik yang terhenti akibat namja lesung pipit tadi memarahi mereka berdua.

"YAK! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM EOH? SUDAH TAU KITA SEDANG TERKURUNG! BUKANNYA BEKERJASAMA MENCARI JALAN KELUAR MALAH BERTENGKAR SEPERTI INI!" ucap namja berlesung pipit sambil berteriak memarahi kedua namja kekanak-kanakan tersebut. #Author: Memang yang satu masih anak-anak, Oppa udah kayak Ahjumah-Ahjumah yang lagi ngomelin anaknya aja deh -,- Oke Mian..back to story!

BACK TO STORY

"Eh...eh..be..nar juga sih katamu, lebih baik kita fikirkan bagaimana keluar dari sini dulu." Kata namja cantik itu yang mulai menunduk malu.

"Bagus kalau begitu jangan ada yang bertengkar lagi! Ingat ya kalian berdua!" kata namja berlesung pipit.

"Neee!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Sementara namja yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Oke, Namaku Park Jung Soo tapi kalia bisa memanggilku Leeteuk, umurku 19 tahun, aku sebelumnya berada di apartemenku saat aku masuk tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengunci tanganku dan membekapku dengan saputangan hingga aku pingsan. Dan aku mohon pada kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian dan bekerjasama untuk keluar dari sini. Juga mengatakan bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini." kata Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk.

"Ne Leeteuk-shi, maaf soal tadi namaku Kim Heechul, kalian bisa panggil aku Heechul saja, aku seumur denganmu, aku tadinya sedang berada dilaboratorium sekolah membuat sesuatu dan aku hendak pulang sama sepertimu dari belakang juga ada yang mengunci gerakanku dan membekapku dengan sapu tangan " kata namja cantik yang bernama Heechul tersebut.

"Hmmm...ne memang sama, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan namja Cina yang satu ini. Siapa namamu eoh?" tanya Leeteuk dengan tersenyum manis.

"Oh ne, namaku Tan Hanggeng kalian bisa memanggilku Hanggeng, umurku 18, aku dari Cina dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku terbangun sudah berada disini." Kata Hanggeng menjelaskan.

"MWO? Berarti kau langsung diculik dari Cina begitu?" tanya Heechul yang mendapat anggukan dari Hanggeng.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu nanti kita bahas soal itu, bagaimana dengan namja disebelah Heechul." Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku Kim Joong Woon kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung umurku sama dengan Hanggeng hyung, aku tadinya sedang ingin pulang dari toko hewan namun ada namja mengenakan kacamata dan jas hitam membekap mulutku." Kata Yesung menjelaskan. Kemudian Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan menunjuk orang disebelah Hanggeng, seorang namja yang berbadan tegap dan berisi. Leeteuk sempat bingung kenapa namja seperti dia bisa berada disini?

"Aku Kim Young Woon kalian bisa memanggilku Kang-In umurku setahun dibawah Yesung-shi, aku sebelumnya habis dari gym, kemudian ada sekitar 4 orang namja berkacamata dan berjas hitam menghalangi jalanku. Saat aku hendak melawan dan menyuruh mereka menyingkir lenganku malah tertembak dan aku langsung pingsan" kata Kang-In menjelaskan.

"Hmmm...ternyata obat bius ya, oke selanjutnya" kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk namja sebelah Yesung yang badannya sedikit gempal.

"Aku Shindong Hee kalian bisa memanggilku Shindong, umurku sama dengan Kangin-shi, sebelumnya aku berada disebuah cafe dan setelah aku keluar, aku sudah dicegat oleh 2 orang namja yang berciri-ciri sama mereka lalu menyemprotiku dengan sesuatu dan aku langsung pingsan." Kata Shindong menjelaskan.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, umurku 16 dan kejadiannya juga hampir sama dengan Kang-In, bedanya kalau mereka menggunakan sebuah pisau lipat yang telah dilumuri obat bius" Kata Sungmin.

"Aku Lee Hyuk Jae panggil saja Eunhyuk umurku sama dengan Sungmin-shi. Aku juga tak jauh beda dengan mu Leeteuk-shi dan juga Heechul-shi, Hanggeng-shi, dan Yesung-shi sama-sama dibekap menggunakan saputangan saat aku berada distudio dance." Katanya.

"Aku Choi Siwon panggil saja Siwon umurku sama dengan Eunhyuk-shi, aku sedang berada dikantor tepatnya ruang rapat tiba-tiba datang 3 orang namja yang sama seperti kalian dan aku juga dibekap dengan saputangan" katanya.

"MWO? Kau Directur muda yang sering dibicarakan orang itu?" kata Eunhyuk dan Heechul bersamaan yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Siwon.

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah seheboh itu, ne selanjutnya" kata Leeteuk tenang.

"Mwo? Tunggu hyung jadi kau sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" kata Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Tapi Leeteuk tidak menjawabnya dan menyuruh orang yang disebelah Eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Lee Donghae panggil saja Donghae umurku sama dengan Siwon-shi dan Eunhyuk-shi, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan hendak pulang kerumah tapi ada seorang yang membekapku dari belakang" kata Donghae yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook panggil saja aku Ryeowook atau Wookie umurku setahun lebih muda dari Donghae-shi, aku sebelumnya aku sedang menunggu di halte bus lalu datang sebuah mobil hitam lalu namja didalamnya menyuruhku mendekat dan kemudian dia mendekatkan sebuah parfum dan menyemprotkannya padaku dan semuanya berubah gelap" kata Wookie menjelaskan.

"Aku Kim Kibum panggil Kibum saja umurku sama dengan Ryeowook-shi, aku sebelumnya ada dikamar dan bermain dengan laptopku kemudian ada email masuk dan isinya adalah surat tantangan dan menyuruhku kesebuah gudan di kota Dong Ho. Setelah disana aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa tapi ada sebuah meja dan sepasang bangku, setelah aku duduk terdengar suara tawa seseorang dan aku lihat kesegala arah tapi nihil. Tak berapa lama muncul asap yang ternyata obat bius, aku berusaha keluar tapi pintu terkunci dari luar dan aku pingsan." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau mendapat surat tantangan Kibum? Dan kenapa juga kau mau rela kesana jika sebelum kau pergi pun kau bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Memang apa isi surat tantangan itu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kibum.

"Ne...hanya surat tantangan tidak ada lebih dan aku hanya tidak mau itu terulang jadi aku langsung datang ke tempat itu dan ingin langsung membereskannya" kata Kibum dan hanya ditanggapi Leeteuk dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Nah dongsaengku yang manis sekarang tinggal kau saja, siapa namamu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum khasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun panggil saja Kyuhyun umurku 14 tahun, kemarin aku habis dari game center saat pulang ada mobil hitam yang melaju kemudian dari dalam keluar beberapa orang berciri-ciri sama menghampiriku saat ingin lari mereka telah menangkapku terlebih dahulu lalu membawaku kemobil itu. Didalam aku sempat berotak tapi akhirnya aku terbius juga." Kata Kyuhyun dengan muka angkuhnya dan Leeteuk hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

"Hah jadi kau masih SMP bocah?" tanya Heechul dengan mengejek.

"Enak saja kau ahjumah, begini-begini aku kelas 1 SMA! Kau tahu aku tidak melewati kelas 3 SMP karena otakku yang jenius ini. Memangnya kau apa! Weee..!" kata Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Awas kau Bocah Setan!" kata Heechul kesal. Yang lain hanya melihatnya sambil tertawa kecuali Kibum.

"Oke Heechul, Kyuhyun hentikan! Sebelumnya terimakasih bagi yang telah bekerjasama denganku untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku dan yang lain..." ucap Leeteuk terpotong oleh Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Leeteuk-shi? Kami berkata yang sebenarnya!" katanya.

"Hyukkie aku belum selesai!" kata Leeteuk memandang Eunhyuk dengan tajam dan ditanggapi Eunhyuk dengan senyum takut dan berkata "Mian, silahkan lanjutkan". Dalam hatinya Eunhyuk membatin '_Enak saja dia memberikanku julukan seperti itu! Huh dasar namja menyebalkan!_'

"Sekali lagi terimakasih pada kalian yang telah berkata jujur, aku tidak mengatakan kau Hyukie berbohong atau yang lain. Tapi hanya ada yang tidak masuk akal dari cerita beberapa orang dari kalian." Kata Leeteuk memberi jeda dan mengambil nafas.

"Yang pertama kau Lee Donghae, kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya bejalan-jalan saja dan kau bilang mereka membekapmu dengan sapu tangan." Kata Leeteuk yang kembali membuat jeda dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala yang tidak ragu oleh Donghae. "Kalau memang kenapa di bahu kirimu terdapat luka tembakan seperti Kang-In? Lalu kenapa kau membawa sebuah senapan di bagian dalam saku jaketmu dan sebuah pisau lipat di bawah sepatumu?" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum yang membuat semua orang membelalakan mata kaget termasuk juga Donghae.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae, Leeteuk langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku juga tahu kalau kau bukan hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah kemarin melainkan kau pergi ke pasar senjata bukan? Kau tadinya ingin membeli sebuah senjata baru tetapi dilain sisi ada yang mengikutimu. Setelah kau berhasil lolos tanpa sadar dari jauh ada yang sedang membidikmu dan dia menembakan obat bius itu padamu" kata Leeteuk lagi dan membuat semuanya kembali terkejut dan melihat bergantian Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Ba-Bagaimana ka-kau bisa tahu?" kata Donghae terbata-bata.

"Itu mudah yang pertama saat aku bertanya padamu kau menjawab dengan lancar dan memang membuatku percaya, tapi saat kulihat wajah Wookie terkejut walau sedikit dan dia memandang bahumu dengan serius dan saat aku melihatnya aku baru tahu kau berbohong. Lalu mengenai kau pergi kepasar senjata dapat dilihat dari beberapa senjata yang kau bawa bukan? Pistol yang kau bawa bukan pistol sembarangan bukan. Itu adalah P250 pistol SIG, pistol asal Amerika dan Jerman . Dibuat oleh JP Sauer dan Anaknya Sig Sauer Exeter. Itu adalah pistol semi otomatis dilengkapi dengan 17 peluru dan memiliki tampilan besi dengan basis 147 mm." jelas Leeteuk dan semua orang memandang Leeteuk dan Donghae tak percaya.

"Le-Leeteuk-shi benarkah itu?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala dari Leeteuk dan Donghae.

Lalu setelah itu Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kibum dangan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. 'Kenapa dia melihat kesini? Apa dia juga tahu kalau aku berbohong?

"Kemudian yang kedua, kau Kim Kibum. Kau juga berbohong mengenai surat tantangan yang kau terima. Sebenarnya isi email itu bukanlah surat tantangan melaikan surat ancaman..." kata-kata Leeteuk terpotong kembali oleh Heechul dan Eunhyuk "MWO? Benarkah itu Leeteuk-shi?" . Yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kau juga ke gudang itu bukan tanpa persiapan, kau telah memasang alat pelacak dan sekarang kau juga sudah tahu kita berada dimanakan? Bukan itu saja kau kesana karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Itu dikarenakan mereka mengambil semua data-data yang ada dilaptopmu yang bahkan telah kau berikan keamanan tinggi dan itupun adalah sistem keamanan tercanggih yang baru kau ciptakan, benar bukan?" lanjut Leeteuk dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dan dengan seketika semua orang yang ada diruangan itu terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya?" kata Kibum yang juga tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa yang tidak kenal denganmu Kim Kibum? Kau adalah seorang Hacker Profesional yang sudah melalangbuana didalam dunia maya benarkan **'Velnias'**?" kata Leeteuk yang sekarang bukannya tersenyum tetapi menyeringai. Semuanya pun kaget tentang perkataan Leeteuk kecuali Kang-In, Hanggeng, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Yesung #Hehehe Kyu pinjem evil smilenya dulu ya ^^

'Kenapa dia bisa tau tentang Velnias? Matilah aku!' kata Kibum dalam hati dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Eh Velnias? Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Heechul.

"Aish! Pabboya kau Lee Hyuk Jae! Velnias itu adalah seorang Hacker yang sudah cukup terkenal dengan keahliannya didunia maya, Velnias sendiri berasal dari bahasa _Lituavi_ yang berarti **IBLIS**, sementara itu Velnias juga banyak membantu pihak FBI karena menangkap buronan dari jepang yang kabur ke Amerika. Aku mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan Velnias untuk menyingkirkan Yokzukoto-san yaitu salah satu ketua gangster terkenal di Jepang. Semuanya menjadi ramai setelah tahu bahwa Velnias akan menampakkan diri lagi di dunia maya, semua _programmer, system analyst, engineering, preachker, cracker, _dan_ hacker_ menonton aksi Velnias diam-diam." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi Eunhyuk dengan ber'ooh' saja.

"Jadi Velnias itu kau Kibum-shi?" tanya Donghae.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu Leeteuk-shi?" tanya Kibum dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh itu, nanti saja ku jelaskan" kata Leeteuk memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya membuat mereka semua penasaran. Saat Kibum ingin membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan protesnya, Leeteuk dengan cepat kembali berbicara. "Sebelum itu kita harus melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu dari sini sebelum **bom** yang beberapa menit lalu menyala meledakan kita semua disini." Katanya dengan tenang.

Akhirnya semua orang yang ada disana kembali melebarkan mata mereka tidak percaya kecuali Leeteuk. "B-BOM..KA-KATAMU?" Yesung berkata dengan mulut yang masih terbuka yang hanya ditanggapi Leeteuk dengan menganggukan kepala

"Di...Dimana? Aku tidak melihat ada bom!" kata Kibum yang ditanggapi oleh Ryeowook, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Hanggeng, Donghae, Sungmin, Kangin dan Shindong dengan anggukan kepala. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah hampir menangis karna dia yang paling muda disana.

"Le…Leeteuk-shi Kau ti..tidak sedang bercandakan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir ingin menangis. "Ani Kyu! Hyung tidak bercanda, bahkan sekarang bom itu ada dibawah kursimu." Kata Leeteuk yang masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah.

"M-MWOO? LEETEUK-SHI JANGAN BERCANDA! DA-DAN CEPAT KAU SINGKIRKAN BOM INI!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah mulai menangis. "Leeteuk-shi...hiks...jebal! Aku takut, cepat kau singkirkan!" kata Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Arra! Donghae cepat lepas ikatan talimu dan bebaskan semua orang!" perintah Leeteuk. Yang langsung dikerjakan Donghae. "Heechul jika kau sudah selesai dengan ikatanmu cepat jinakan bom itu! Waktu kita hanya tinggal 1 jam" perintah Leeteuk yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Heechul.

"Kibum periksa semua yang ada di gedung ini dengan alat pelacakmu, kemudian Hyukkie kau bantu Kibum dan siapkan rencana!" perintah Leeteuk yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kibum. "Mwo? Kenapa aku Leeteuk-shi?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Karena disini yang ahli strategi cuma kau! Walaupun kau cengeng dan suka merajuk" jawab Leeteuk dan kemudian semua orang tertawa.

"Kyuhyun kau jangan bergerak sampai Donghae melepas talimu arraseo?" kata Leeteuk yang dijawab anggukan dari Kyuhyun. "Nah yang lain bantu aku untuk memeriksa apakah ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu yang terkunci dan juga beserta kamera cctv didalam ruangan ini" kata Leeteuk yang disambut anggukan semua orang "Oh ya hampir lupa Kangin kau tau tugasmu kan?" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum. "Ne Leeteuk-shi aku tau!" jawab Kangin. "Oke Minne bantu Kangin melakukannya, kurasa pintu itu cukup tebal apalagi bukan dibuat dengan besi biasa" lanjut Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari semua orang. Sementara itu yang dipanggil Minne hanya bisa mara-marah dalam hati karna tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian Donghae telah melepaskan semua orang termasuk Kyuhyun. Heechul sedang bekerja keras menjinakan bom bersama Hanggeng. Kibum, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang menyusun strategi. Kangin dan Sungmin yang dari tadi mencoba merobohkan pintu besi diruangan itu belum juga berhasil. Sementara Kyuhyun, Shindong, Yesung, Ryewook, dan Leeteuk sedang mengelilingi ruangan untuk mendapatkan petunjuk.

Tak terasa sudah setengah jam berlangsung, sisa waktu tinggal 30 menit. Sepertinya kelompok startegi telah selesai. Hanya tinggal HanChul dan KangMin yang masih berkonsentrasi. 5 menit kemudian KangMin menghampiri Leeteuk. "Leeteuk-shi percuma menggunakan kekuatanku dan Kangin hyung sepertinya itu percuma" kata Sungmin yang sedang menghilangkan keringatnya. "Benar Leeteu-shi apa tidak ada pintu keluar lainnya?" sekarang giliran Kangin. Leeteuk tidak bereaksi, ia tetap duduk tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Yak Leeteuk-shi! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh? Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" kata Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Heechul?" tiba-tiba Leeteuk bertanya pada Heechul.

"Sepertinya ini bom terbaru jadi kami masih belum dapat menghentikannya." Kata Heechul.

"Hmm...Hmm...Bagaimana kalau aku suruh kalian berdua untuk mengurangi jangkauan ledakannya?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih pada posisinya yang tadi.

"Maksudmu Leeteuk-shi?" sekarang Hanggeng yang bertanya.

"Aku tau jenis apa bom itu. Itu jenis bom yang dapat meledakkan seluruh gedung ini beserta isinya dan kau benar karna ini adalah bom terbaru yang dibuat oleh ilmuan pribadi dari seseorang yang menculik kita." Kata Leeteuk. "Benar begitukan **Maestro**?" kata Leeteuk dengan sangat pelan sambil tiba-tiba memutar kursinya sehingga sekarang menghadap kesebuah dinding kosong.

"Ma...Maestro? Kau bicara dengan siapa Leeteuk-shi?" tanya Ryeowook

"Lupakan! Heechul dan Hanggeng ubah daya ledaknya dan pastikan itu mampu meledakan pintu besi itu dan kau magnae evil cepat bantu mereka. Kau ahli dalam teknologi kan? Sambungkan bom itu dengan pengatur pembuka otomatis pintu dan ledakan!" kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

Kemudian Hanggeng, Heechul, dan Kyuhyun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Leeteuk. Tanpa ada yang sadar Leeteuk menggumamkan sesuatu. "Cih dasar pengecut!" bisiknya.

Sementara di suatu ruangan, ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi dari laptopnya. "Hahaha, ternyata kau tau juga ya! Padahal sudah kusuruh menyimpannya ditempat yang mustahil dilihatnya. Kau memang hebat **Anxo**!" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

**10 menit sebelum ledakan.**

Semuanya telah dipersiapkan dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Hanggeng, Heechul dan Kyuhyun berhasil mengurai ledakan bom dan juga memasangnya di samping pintu besi yang tersambung dengan pengatur pembuka otomatis pintu. Saat mereka bertiga dengan susah payah menguras otak dengan bom yang lain mengumpulkan banyak barang-barang dan mengumpulkan dipojok ruangan untuk melindungi diri saat ledakan.

**5 menit sebelum ledakan.**

Mereka sudah berada dibelakang barang-barang tersebut. Terlihat sekali bahwa Leeteuk sangat menikmati. Dia bahkan tidak takut sama sekali. Ryeowook yang gemetar. Kyuhyun yang takut bahwa mereka tidak berhasil. Siwon yang terus memanjatkan doa agar mereka semua selamat. Eunhyuk yang sudah menggigit kukunya. #Yah sepertinya hanya uri leader kita saja yang tidak takut ya readers, hahaha

**10 detik sebelum ledakan.**

Semuanya semakin mengeratkan pegangan masing-masing.

**9 (tik)...8 (tik)...7 (tik)...6 (tik)... hitung mundur.**

**5 (tik)... 4 (tik)...3 (tik)... **mereka semakin memejamkan mata.

**2 (tik)...1 (tik)... Tiiiikkkkkkkkkk...DUUUAAAAARRRRR...!**

Ledakanpun terjadi. Ledakan tersebut tidak terlalu bersar karena sudah dimodifikasi oleh HanChulKyu tapi mampu membuat setengah ruangan ini hangus. Untung mereka terlindung sehingga sekarang mereka selamat. Tanpa fikir panjang Leeteuk langsung bangun dan menyuruh Kangin dan Sungmin untuk mendobrak pintu besi itu.

**Buukkkkk..! Duuaaaaghhht...!** Hanya sekali tendang pintu besi itupun mental kebelakang.

"Ayo kita temui siapa orang yang sebenarnya membuat kita bekerja keras seperti ini hanya untuk keluar dari ruangan gelap itu!" kata Leeteuk sambil keluar melewati pintu dengan senyum evil terpampang diwajahnya. Yang lain saja hanya bergidik ngeri dibuatnya dan langsung mengejar Leeteuk.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí Ikanótita]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

**Part 2**

Setelah mereka keluar dari tempat mereka disekap, mereka mulai menyurusi seluruh isi gedung. Tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanan Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah mereka. "Tunggu dulu! Sebelumnya kita harus waspada siapa tahu musuh akan mengincar kita dan mungkin akan banyak sekali jebakan!" katanya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu Eunhyuk-shi?" tanya Heechul.

"Tenang saja Heechul-shi itu sudah kami fikirkan!" lanjut Kibum dengan santai. "Donghae-shi berapa banyak senjata yang kau bawa?" lanjut Kibum.

"Hanya 2, satu buah pistol dan pisau yang seperti Leeteuk-shi katakan. Wae?" kata Donghae menjawab.

"Berikan pisaunya pada Siwon-shi!" katanya. "Baik tim kita bagi 4 karena hanya ada 4 orang yang bisa melindungi. Yaitu Kangin-shi, Sungmin-shi, Siwon-shi, dan Donghae-shi. Jadi kita harus membagi kelompok." Lanjut Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Ya kelompok pertama adalah Kangin-shi, Leeteuk-shi, dan Euhyuk-shi. Kelompok kedua Donghae-shi, Heechul-shi, dan Hanggeng-shi. Kelompok ketiga Siwon-shi, aku dan Shindong-shi. Kelompok keempat Sungmin-shi, Yesung-shi, Ryeowook-shi, dan Kyuhyun-shi." Jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Oke sudah jelas. Itu bertujuan untuk memperkecil serangan tiba-tiba. Aku juga membiarkan empat orang bersama Sungmin-shi karena biarpun tenaganya masih kalah dari Kangin-shi, Sungmin-shi lebih bisa diajak bekerjasama dan diskusi denga Yesung-shi yang merupakan seorang yang ahli dalam hal mengintai." Lanjut Euhyuk.

"Oke baiklah sekarang lebih baik kita bentuk kelompok dan jangan jauh-jauh dari orang yang bisa berkelahi atau memegang senjata terutama Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Kau juga Heechul jangan berisik! Dan Kangin jangan gegabah!" perintah Leeteuk yang hanya di sambut anggukan oleh semua orang.

Setelah mereka semua menjalankan strategi yang telah dijelaskan oleh Eunhyuk dan Kibum mereka langsung melanjutkan untuk menyusuri lorong-lorong dalam gedung lainnya. Tepat pada belokan ketiga Yesung menghentikan perjalanan.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Yesung menghentikan kelompok yang lain.

"Ada apa Yesung-shi?" tanya Ryeowook yang pada saat itu berada disebelah Yesung.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh didepan sana. Sepertinya ada sebuah jebakan!" kata Yesung.

"Benar! Sepertinya aneh juga kalau di gedung ini tidak ada seseorang yang menjaganya. Dan lagi kalau misalkan ada pastinya mereka sudah mengarah kesini dan berhadapan dengan kita karena tau bahwa kita telah berhasil lolos dari ruangan tadi" lanjut Shindong.

"Mungkin saja mereka telah melarikan diri karna tau bahwa gedung ini akan diledakan!" sambung Heechul.

"Bisa jadi seperti itu juga!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian punya benda yang bisa menghasilkan debu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu Yesung-shi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Laser!" kata Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Laser?" tanya mereka bersamaan, minus Yesung, Kibum, dan Leeteuk tentunya.

"Benar juga, aku juga merasa aneh! Sebaiknya kita berhati-hati siapa tahu laser itu tidak terlihat dan kalau sampai tidak hati-hati kita bisa terkena jebakannya!" jelas Shindong.

"Mmm…Yesung-shi kalau untuk hal itu aku punya sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan." Ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"Apa itu Ryeowook-shi?" Tanya Heechul.

Setelah mendapat apa yang dicarinya Ryeowook menunjukannya pada semua.

"Penghapus papan tulis?" Tanya Euhyuk.

"Ah benar bisa pakai ini! Ryeowook-shi kemarikan penghapusnya!" kata Yesung tanpa memperdulikan respon Ryeowook dan langsung mengambil penghapusan tersebut.

Kemudian Yesung maju kedepan kelompok 1, setelah itu dia menepuk kedua sisi penghapus tersebut.

"Ehuk…ehuk…ehuk…!"

"Yak! Dasar Paboya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Mau membuat kami mati karena kehabisan nafas eoh?" kata Heechul yang langsung memegang kerah baju Yesung.

"Sudah! Sekarang kita hanya perlu menghindari semua laser ini dengan baik!" kata Yesung kemudian dengan santainya.

Dan semua orang langsung menoleh kearahnya. Mereka semua syok dengan banyaknya laser yang ada dibelakang Yesung.

"A-apa i-itu? Ba-bagaimana bisa ada laser sebanyak itu" kata Shindong. Dan dilanjut dengan teriakan dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun "UWAAAA! LASERRRR!" Dan hanya dihadiahi jitakan oleh Leeteuk.

"Diamlah! Kalian berdua berisik sekali sih! Bagus Yesung, untungnya kau menyadarinya terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak mungkin kita akan masuk kedalam perangkapnya." Kata Leeteuk setelah menjitak Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Baik yang lain lihat dan perhatikan! Ayo Kibum!" kata Leeteuk kemudian sambil mengajak Kibum.

Mereka berdua kemudian menghindari segala laser yang ada disana dengan salto bahkan kopral sekalipun. Semua orang hanya bengong melihat Leeteuk dan Kibum bersamaan. Dan setelah mereka berdua sampai disebrang dengan selamat, mereka menyuruh yang lain mengikuti. Yang pertama maju adalah Sungmin karna dia ahli dibidang ini dan diikuti yang lainnya.

Namun saat giliran Ryeowook dan Shindong, mereka masih ragu apakah mereka bisa melakukannya. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak perlu melakukan seperti yang kami lakukan, kalian hanya perlu menghindarinya saja". Dan akhirnya pun mereka berhasil melakukannya walau tidak dengan salto maupun kopral dan hal-hal lainnya yang membawa akrobatik.

Setelah melewati lorong yang panjang dan berhasil sampai di ujung lorong hal yang pertama mereka temukan adalah sebuah pintu besi besar dengan ukiran-ukiran unik dan sangat menarik. Bedanya adalah pintu tersebut bukanlah pintu otomatis yang akan terbuka dengan kartu identitas seperti pintu tempat mereka terskap tadi.

Akhirnya Leeteuk memutuskan untuk membuka pintu besi tersebut, walaupun sempat ragu-ragu akhirnya dia memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap untuk menariknya, tetapi dihalangi oleh Sungmin.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Iya bagaimana kalau yang ada disana adalah segerombolan mafia bermuka seram dengan senjata tanjam?" Lanjut Eunhyuk dengan berlebihan.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan bertemu dengan mafia tetapi kalau segerombolan orang dengan senjata tajam memang tidak dipungkiri lagi, benarkan… **Maestro**?" kata Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu besar tersebut.

Dan memang benar apa yang Leeteuk katakan. Didalam sana ada sekitar 20-30 orang menggunakan setelan jas hitam membawa banyak senjata seperti, pistol, pisau, senapan, pedang, dan masih banyak lagi. Walau yang Eunhyuk bilang mengenai mafia bermuka seram itu tidaklah benar melainkan mereka tidaklah seram, justru terlihat hmm…bagaimana ya tampan. #hehehe

Setelah itu Leeteuk masuk diikuti oleh yang lainnya sampai mereka masuk ketengah-tengah ruangan. Ruangan itu sangat besar. Bahkan bisa dibilang seperti aula pertemuan, dan memang terlihat classic dan mewah. Dan jangan lupakan didepan mereka ada sebuah kursi yang mungkin hanya seorang raja saja yang berhak mendudukinnya, dilihat dari ukiran yang terdapat pada bangku tersebut.

Kemudian datanglah seseorang, ia memakai pakaian yang sama berupa setelan jas hitam bedanya jas tersebut dihias dengan bulu-bulu berwarna emas dan tampak kelihatan lebih mewah. Mereka semua tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu karena ia menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam untuk meyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tak ku sangka kau berhasil menemukan ruangan ini **Anxo**!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju kursi tersebut. "Kau memang hebat, aku memang tak salah telah memilihmu. Oh dan juga teman-teman barumu yang lain bukan? Aku rasa kalian juga sudah saling mengenal, bukan begitu?" lanjutnya setelah duduk di kursi.

"Anxo kau bilang? Di-dimana dia? Apakah dia ada disini?" Tanya Kibum terkejut.

"Hohoho, bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain tetapi kenapa dia belum tau bahwa kau adalah Anxo? Hmm bagaimana menurutmu Leeteuk-shi?" Bukannya menjawab orang itu malah menatap Leeteuk dengan seringai liciknya.

"Leteuk-shi kau adalah Anxo?" Tanya Kibum, Donghae, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechul, dan Yesung bersamaan.

Leeteuk diam tidak menjawab.

"Tu-tunggu dulu memangnya Anxo itu siapa?" Tanya Shindong. "I-iya dan mengapa kalian sangat terkejut seperti itu?" tambah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. "A-apakah benar Leeteuk-shi adalah Anxo?" lanjut Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara Kangin dan Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"Anxo atau Angel adalah sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi didalam dunia hitam atau dunia hacker. Nama itu diambil dari bahasa Galician yang berarti malaikat kematian. Sebuah nama yang sangat ditakuti oleh orang-orang dunia hitam dan hacker. Anxo merupakan seseorang yang ahli dalam menciptakan program-program baru. Dia juga dapat menerobos masuk bahkan mengganti sistem keamanan terbaru dari FBI maupun CIA hanya untuk mencari informasi. Makanya Negara-negara besar seperti Amerika, sekarang tidak bisa berkutik lagi jika berhadapan dengannya. Dia bahkan bisa menemukan seseorang yang menghilang bertahun-tahun dalam waktu hitungan jam. Dia juga membuat penjahat-penjahat yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya berhasil ditangkap oleh polisi-polisi dunia. Biasanya dia memberikan informasi dengan menggunakan surat yang bertanda sepasang sayap putih dibawahnya. Ya singkatnya dia adalah seorang _programmer, system analyst, engineering, preachker, cracker, _dan_ hacker_ yang sama dengan Kibum tetapi bedanya level Kibum-shi jauh dibawah Leeteuk-shi" Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Tapi setahuku bukannya ia menghilang satu setengah tahun yang lalu, lalu kenapa dia malah muncul disini dengan ikut disekap bersama kita?" Tanya Yesung.

"Benar juga, kalau misalnya ia adalah orang yang sangat hebat mengapa dia bisa tertangkap disini?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Benar, mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Seharusnya kau bisa kabur dengan mudah. Dilihat dari cerita yang kau berikan pada kami tadi." Lanjut Kibum.

"Hmmm ya, yang kalian katakan semuanya adalah benar." jawab Leeteuk santai setelah berdiam diri cukup lama.

" La-lalu bagaimana mungkin seorang Anxo sepertimu bisa terlibat dan bahkan tertangkap kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi orang yang di depan sana telah membuat kesabaranku habis. Dia bahkan telah mengejarku selama satu setengah tahun ini." Jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa yang dia inginkan darimu Leeteuk-shi?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Tapi sebelum Leeteuk menjawab orang yang mereka maksud telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Oke kita lanjutkan perbincangannya nanti saja sekarang lebih baik kau menerima apa yang sudah aku tawarkan padamu Leeteuk!" katanya tajam.

"Oh ayolah lupakan saja **Maestro** aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu itu. Sekarang yang terpenting beritahu aku dimana letak pintu keluarnya, agar aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat." Jawabnya santai.

'Gila! Apa orang yang bernama Leeteuk ini tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali? Bahkan dia tidak melihat kondisinya saat ini dimana kita telah terkepung dengan banyaknya anak buah orang itu!' fikir semua. #anak2 SJ kecuali uri leader kita Leeteuk tentunya.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu sih terserah mereka." Jawabnya lagi santai.

'APA YANG BENAR SAJA?' fikir semua terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak merasa telah meninggalkan mereka?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengantar mereka menemuimu, dan lagi itu tergantung mereka bukan mau menerimanya atau tidak yang pasti aku tidak tertarik. Oh aku juga sudah berhenti menjadi Anxo." Katanya sambil berjalan dan bersender di dinding.

"Mian, sebenarnya apa yang kalian sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sukses mendapat perhatian dari yang lainnya.

"Oh begini Ryeowook, orang yang didepan ini dikenal dengan sebutan Maestro. Satu setengah tahun lalu dia datang padaku menawarkanku untuk bekerja sama membentuk sebuah badan organisasi rahasia yang bertujuan memberantas semua tindak criminal dengan aku sebagai ketuanya. Dan setelah sekian lama ternyata dia masih terobsesi dengan itu dan aku juga menemukan kalian terlibat didalamnya." Jelasnya.

"Jadi apa kalian menerimanya?" Tanya pria itu langsung.

"Apa untungnya bagi kami?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ya tempat tinggal yang layak, kebutuhan cukup, fasilitas, mungkin surat izin melakukan hal-hal berbahaya, aksi-aksi menarik, oh dan jangan lupa bagian kehilangan nyawa." Sambung Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Ya mungkin yang dikatakannya benar, walau Siwon-shi tidak membutuhkan fasilitas itu tapi aku butuh aksesnya." Katanya menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk.

"Walaupun tak kusangka kau bisa mencari orang-orang seperti mereka sebenarnya." Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Itu suatu kemajuan, jadi kau akan bergabung?" tanyanya.

"Akan ku fikirkan. Bagaimana kalian?" kata Leeteuk.

"Aku ikut!" kata Donghae, Kibum, Kangin, Heechul, dan Yesung bersamaan, kemudian mereka saling berpandangan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook-shi, Sungmin-shi, Shindong-shi, Kyuhyun-shi, Siwon-shi, Hanggeng-shi, dan Eunhyuk-shi? Apa jawaban kalian?" tanyanya.

"Hmm aksi seru dan menantang aku ikut!" kata Sungmin.

"Jadi pahlawan yang keren, boleh juga. Aku ikut!" kata Eunhyuk.

Tinggal Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, mereka masih bingung dan sempat melirik Leeteuk sedikit. Kemudian Leeteuk berjalan mendekati mereka dan menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Mereka ikut!" katanya tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" kata mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian tidak mau? Tenang saja aku akan ikut dan menjaga kalian!" lanjutnya sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang tidak ikut!" kata pria yang dipanggil Maestro itu.

"Shut up! Kau bilang mau aku ikut!" bentak Leeteuk jengkel.

"Hanya penasaran mengapa kau berubah keputusanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Yah mengingat sebaiknya aku membantu adikku tercinta mengapa tidak?" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum Angel.

"A-ADIK?" kata mereka semua kompak dan terkaget-kaget.

"Hehehe, mian hyungdeul karena telah merepotkan kalian semua. Oke perkenalkan namaku Park Henry, aku adik satu-satunya dari Park Jung Soo. Aku pemilik perusahaan ELF Courpration. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Kata orang tersebut yang mengaku bernama Henry sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

Dan semuanya dibuat terkejut karena dia tidak lebih muda dari Kyuhyun tetapi dia telah mempunyai sebuah perusahaan besar seperti ELF Courpration itu memang sangat mengagumkan. Belum lagi kakaknya yang seorang ahli dibidang teknologi dan urusan dunia gelap dan hacker. Benar-benar kakak beradik yang luar biasa.

"Kau adik Leeteuk-shi? Tapi kulihat kau tidak jauh lebih muda dariku!" kata Kyuhyun mengomentari.

"Kau jangan salah Kyu begini-begini dia satu angkatan denganmu walaupun umurnya baru 11 tahun. Dia adalah golongan anak yang jenius, lagi pula selama ini dia tinggal di Canada." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Hehehe kalau begitu lebih baik kita kerumah, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu. Oh mengenai orang tua kalian tenang saja dan untuk Hanggeng passport dan visa sudah aku siapkan." Jelas Henry. "Oh ya hyung kau ikut pulang bersamaku kan?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak aku mau kembali ke apartemen." Katanya santai sambil menuju sebuah pintu.

"Hiks…hiks…Huweeeeee Mimi ge Teukie hyung jahat! Dia masa gak mau pulang bareng aku!" kata Henry sambil menangis dan berlari kearah seseorang yang tingginya mencapai tiang listrik #plak digapok Zhoumi.

#Back to story

Henry berlari menghapiri orang yang dipanggil Mimi ge tersebut sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kemudian orang tersebut berusaha menenangkannya. "Cup…cup…tenang ya Mochi nanti Mimi ge bujuk Teukie hyung tinggal dirumah, sekarang Mochi jangan nangis lagi." Bujuknya.

"Wah kau Koala, ku kira kau sedang tebar pesona dengan perempuan-perempuan diluar. Tak kusangka kau masih menjaga adik kecilku yang manja ini." Komentar Leeteuk.

Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Henry yang 180o berbeda sikapnya dari yang tadi seram menjadi cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan. Sementara Leeteuk yang tadi bersikap berwibawa, bijaksana, dan penyayang menjadi cuek dan tidak perduli dengan Henry yang bahkan adalah adiknya sendiri. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Koala olehnya.

"Kenapa kalian malah melamun? Udah ikuti saja anak cengeng ini dan si Koala tiang listrik ini kerumah. Aku masih ada urusan. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, tanyakan pada mereka saja." Kata Leeteuk kemudian setelahnya dia pergi menghilang menyisakan Henry, sang Koala, dan anak-anak SJ yang lainnya.

_Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?_

_Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka dalam membentuk organisasi pemberantas kejahatan?_

_Apa sajakah yang menghalangi mereka nantinya_

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí Ikanótita]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

**Part 3**

Disebuah ruangan yang mewah terdapat beberapa namja yang sedang duduk sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka masih bergelung dengan fikiran masing-masing hingga sesorang namja kecil mengintrupsi mereka dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Oke para hyungdeul sekalian aku akan mulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini. Sebelumnya jika ada yang ingin bertanya silakan katakan." Kata namja kecil tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Park Henry.

Tidak ada yang langsung menaggapinya, tetapi setelah sekian menit berlalu akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka angkat bicara.

"Maaf sebelumnya Henry-shi, ingin bertanya apakah benar bahwa Leeteuk-shi adalah Anxo seorang Hacker terkenal yang bahkan tidak akan memiliki belas kasihan pada musuhnya sekalipun? Dan apakah benar bahwa kau itu adalah adiknya? Dan kau bilang waktu itu bahwa kau sudah lama mencarinya, memangnya kemana Leeteuk-shi pergi? Dan kenapa dia pergi?" Tanya Donghae pada akhirnya.

Henry tidak langsung menjawab, tetapi setelah beberapa menit dia akhirnya terseyum dan mengalihkan wajahnya pada Zhoumi yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Pertama panggil aku Henry saja. Dan bolehkah kupanggil kalian semua hyung?" katanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh semua. "Oke aku dan kakakku adalah anak dari pasangan Park Jae Min dan Lee Tae Hee, kalian pasti tau mereka bukan?" lanjutnyaHenry.

"Be-berarti kau dan Leeteuk-shi adalah pa-pangeran?" Tanya mereka bersama.

"Itu dulu, sebelum seeseorang yang ayah percayai melakukan sesuatu yang mengakibatkan ayah harus turun tahtah. Ia tidak lain adalah adik dari ayahku sendiri Park Jun Ok." Jawabnya.

"Lalu dimana baginda raja sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ayah sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena aksi pembunuhan. Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya karena hyung tidak pernah menceritakannya dan pada waktu itupun aku masih terlalu kecil." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Dan setelah itu hyung menyuruhku dan eomma untuk pindah ke Canada dan berkata akan menyusul, tapi setelah itu hyung sama sekali tidak pernah menyusulku ke Canada. Akhirnya aku datang kesini untuk mencarinya. Lalu aku dengar tentang Anxo 3 tahun lalu dan kuputuskan untuk mencarinya karena siapa tahu dengan begitu aku bisa mendapat informasi darinya tentang Teukie hyung." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau tidak menyangka bahwa Leeteuk-shi adalah Anxo itu sendiri, benar?" Tanya Shindong yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Henry.

"Dan setelah itu kau berusaha untuk bertemu Teukie hyung dengan alasan membuat suatu organisasi, begitu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak, tuan muda memang ingin membuat organisasi tersebut. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Anxo adalah tuan muda Leeteuk ia mendengar tentang kejahatan dan kecurangan yang dilakukan anggota kerajaan sekarang dan ingin mengakhirinya. Walaupun memang tuan muda tidak ingin kembali kedalam keluarga kerajaan, tetapi setidaknya ia ingin Negara ini tidak hancur hanya karena orang-orang serakah yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri." Bukannya Henry yang menjawab malah Zhoumi, pemuda yang dari tadi berdiri disamping Henry dan tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa sepertinya kau malah ikut campur tuan Koala? Sepertinya tadi Yesung bertanya pada Henry bukan padamu!" komentar Heechul tidak terima.

"Hahaha dengar itu Mimi ge, makanya gege jangan seenaknya ikut campur! Dan seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Kata Henry membenarkan ucapan Heechul. "Oh lupakan panggilan 'tuan muda' itu AKU TIDAK SUKA!" katanya menambahkan.

Zhoumi hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Zhoumi, aku adalah penjaga tuan muda dan sudah diperintahkan oleh mendiang yang mulia raja untuk menjaga tuan muda. Aku juga diperintahkan oleh tuan muda Jung Soo untuk menemani tuan muda Henry selama di Canada dan menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi di istana bila suatu saat tuan muda Henry sudah cukup mengerti dan bila ia memintanya." Jelas Zhoumi.

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala. Mereka mengerti mengapa Leeteuk bisa melakukan itu pada Henry.

"Nah, yang dibilang Mimi ge sebelumnya adalah benar. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Mimi ge aku memutuskan untuk mencari Teukie hyung, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Lalu aku mendengar tentang informal sekaligus hacker, Anxo. Aku pun tanpa fikir panjang langsung mencarinya, karena siapa tahu ia bisa mencari jejak Teukie hyung. Tapi ternyata yang aku temukan Anxo adalah Teukie hyung." Jelas Henry. "Saat aku binggung setelah mendengar kenyataan itu dari Mimi ge, aku mendengar bahwa keluarga kerajaan melakukan tindakan-tindakan criminal. Akhirnya aku putuskan mendatangi Teukie hyung dan mengungkapkan tentang pendapatku." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu alasan apa yang membuat Leeteuk-shi tidak menyetujui pendapatmu itu?" Tanya Hanggeng.

"Itu karena tuan muda Jung Soo tidak mau tuan muda terlibat dalam hal-hal yang dilakukan keluarga kerajaan. Sebenarnya alasan tuan muda Jung Soo menjadi Anxo adalah untuk mencari informasi mengenai keluarga kerajaan dan juga tentang mengapa mendiang raja diturunkan dari tahtahnya." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Ya begitulah. Namun aku tidak menyerah, dan kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mencari anggota lainnya dan setelah itu baru kembali membujuk Teukie hyung." Kata Henry menanggapi.

"Dan kau berhasil adikku yang cengeng!" kata Teukie hyung tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan.

"HYUNG..!" seru Henry sambil berlari dan memeluk Leeteuk.

"LEETEUK-SHI!" kata yang lainnya.

"YA! Bisakah kalian pelankan suara kalian itu?" kata Leeteuk menanggapi. "Oh, panggil aku hyung atau Teukie hyung saja jangan pakai embel-embel shi!" lanjutnya

"Jadi kau tinggal hyung?" Tanya Henry.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku yang cengeng ini bertindak semaunya dan melukai orang lain." Jawabnya.

"Ekhm, lalu dengan pernyataanmu sebelumnya. Apakah kau benar-benar pemilik perusahaan ELF Courpration?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya memang benar. Itu adalah perusahaan milik appa sebelum dia diangkat menjadi raja. Appa dulunya bercita-cita menjadi pengusaha, tapi karena ia adalah putra mahkota akhirnya ia memutuskan menyerahkan perusahaan itu ketangan orang tua Mimi ge." Jawab Henry.

Semuanya mengangguk dengan jawaban Henry. Kecuali Leeteuk dan Zhoumi tentunya. Tetapi perhatian Leeteuk tertuju pada Kibum yang nampaknya sedang berfikir keras. Akhirnya ia pun bertanya "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Kibum?" Dan sontak semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kibum dan Leeteuk.

"Aku berfikir mengapa kau dan Henry menceritakan semuanya pada kami sementara kita semua baru bertemu dan kalian juga belum tahu apa-apa tentang kami." Katanya.

"Itu karena kami percaya bahwa kalian adalah orang-orang yang baik. Kalian juga sudah membuat keputusan bukan? Sebelum kalian kemari." Kata Henry.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan jika tahu salah satu dari kami tidak berminat sama sekali bahkan akan melaporkannya pada pihak kerajaan." Tanya Sungmin.

"Itu mudah! Kalian akan aku seret kembali kemari dan akan aku cincang tubuh kalian satu persatu." Kata Leeteuk dengan mudah dan penuh penekanan sambil menunjukan senyum mengerikan.

Setelah mendengar itu mereka semua nampak pucat pasih dan meneguk ludahnya masing-masing. Mereka juga bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Hahaha hyung berhentilah bercanda! Kau tau ini tidak lucu. Kau bahkan membuat mereka semua takut." Kata Henry setelahnya. Dan setelah itu mereka semua akhirnya menarik nafas lega. "Kalian tenang saja dan tidak usah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Teukie hyung, dia memang senang bercanda. Tapi kalau itu terjadi aku akan melakukan sesutu tentunya!" lanjut Henry.

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sepertinya mereka telah masuk kedalam kumpulan orang-orang yang mungkin akan sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

"Oke, karena tidak ada yang kalian tanyakan aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantar kalian kembali kerumah." Kata Henry sambil menyuruh Zhoumi menyiapkan mobil. "Oh ya, mulai besok aku akan satu sekolah dengan Gui Xian ge, mungkin lebih tepatnya satu kelas." Lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Gui Xian?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menengok kanan kiri.

"Maksudnya kau Kyu!" kata Hanggeng.

"A-aku? Tapi namaku kan Cho Kyuhyun bukan Gui Xian ge!" katanya kesal.

"Gui Xian adalah nama mandarinmu Kyu. Dan karena Henry lebih muda darimu dia memanggilmu gege yang sama pengartiannya seperti hyung." Jelas Hanggeng.

"Oh dan kalian juga mulai besok akan satu sekolah dengan Teukie hyung. Dan Mimi ge yang akan mengawasi kalian." Lanjut Henry.

"MWO?" teriak semua orang.

"Kenapa kami harus satu sekolah dengan Teukie hyung?" Tanya Shindong.

"Iya, dan kenapa juga kami harus diawasi? Kami semua juga tidak akan ada yang membeberkan masalah ini. Lalu kenapa? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hah…kalian memang tidak mengerti." Komentar Leeetuk. "Maksud Henry adalah dengan adanya kita disatu kawasan itu akan memudahkan kita untuk berkomunikasi. Bukan hanya itu saja, sekolah itu juga termasuk dalam kategori markas kita. Lalu Zhoumi dia yang akan mengantarkan informasi yang kita dapat dari Henry maupun sebaliknya." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Tapi bukanya lebih bagus jika kita menyebar? Karena dengan begitu kita akan mudah untuk mendapatkan informasi, bukan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kau salah! Yang dikatakan Teukie hyung benar. Jika kita menyebar kemungkinan mendapatkan informasi memang besar, tetapi kemungkinan musuh mengincar kita jauh lebih besar. Jika musuh sudah mengetahui siapa kalian kemungkinan disaat kita tidak bersama kalian akan langsung dibunuh saat itu juga." Jelas Yesung.

Semuanya hanya diam memikirkan penjelasan Yesung yang memang ada benarnya dan melanjutkan perdebatan dalam hati mereka dengan pemikiran panjang.

"Oh dan tentang kepindahan kalian tenang saja. Karena kemarin Mimi ge sudah menyiapkanya. Begitu juga dengan tanda tangan orang tua kalian." Kata Henry santai.

"Ka-kau bahkan telah menyiapkan semua itu? Wow aku kagum padamu Henry. Kau sangat jenius!" kata Eunhyuk dengan hebohnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir tentang hal itu hyukkie dongsaengku yang satu ini memang jenius dalam hal ini. Oh kau juga dapat bekerjasama dengannya dalam hal merancang strategi." Lanjut Leeteuk.

Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk tetapi Zhoumi udah memotongnya. "Tuan muda, mobilnya sudah saya siapkan." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. '_Ternyata dia memang pelayan pribadi Henry!_' kata semua orang dalam hati kecuali Leeteuk, Henry, dan Zhoumi tentunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu antarkan mereka pulang kerumah. Oh ya besok akan ada yang menjemput kalian jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot untuk naik bus atau hal-hal lain semacam itu" kata Henry sambil berjalan keluar rumah dan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. "Khusus untuk Gui Xian ge kau akan berangkat bersamaku. Oh dan Hanggeng hyung kau akan diantarkan ke bandara, kau harus kembali ke Cina untuk mengambil semua barang-barangmu. Nanti Mimi ge akan menemanimu ke Cina dengan pesawat pribadi kami dan besok kau akan dijemput oleh utusanku sama seperti yang lain. Mulai besok kau akan tinggal disini. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok!" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelahnya mereka langsung menuju mobil atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah _lemousin_ berwarna hitam yang sudah terpakir didepan rumah. Semua menatap kagum dengan lemousin tersebut kecuali Henry, Zhoumi, Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Kibum (khusus Kibum raut wajahnya memang tanpa ekspresi dari tadi)

Setelah semua masuk kedalam lemousin, tiba-tiba Leeteuk berjalan kearah Zhoumi dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Dan setelahnya ia pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Henry dan yang lainnya keluar menjauhi rumah tersebut.

"Teukie hyung! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Henry. Tapi Leeteuk tidak menghiraukannya da hanya berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

Setelah itu Zhoumi masuk kedalam mobil dan mengantarkan yang lainnya pulang. Didalam Sungmin bertanya, "Zhoumi, tadi Teukie hyung mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan? Apa yang dia katakana dan kira-kira kemana Teukie hyung pergi?"

"Mungkin menemui seseorang. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan tuan muda Jung Soo, jadi aku tidak tau pastinya. Dia hanya bilang nanti ia ingin berbicara denganku itu saja." Jawab Zhoumi. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

**Disebuah Apartement**

Diwaktu yang sama disebuah apartement terdapat seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan mempunyai tubuh yang bagus dan atletis, tampak ia sedang bersantai sambil menonton tv. Yang sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, seorang teman lebih tepatnya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian masuklah seorang namja lain, dia memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek dari namja yang ada di apartement tersebut dan jika dilihat wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dan manis. Walau pada kenyataannya namja berwajah manis tersebut lebih tua dari pada laki-laki bertubuh atletis tersebut.

"Kau sudah kembali hyung?" Tanya namja bertubuh atletis tersebut.

"Oh, ternyata kau disini Yun. Aku kira kau pergi keluar. Mana Jae?" kata namja berwajah manis.

"Ya bisa kau lihat Teukie hyung. Oh Jae sedang keluar dengan Changmin. Kau tahu sendirilah dia itu bagaimana?" kata namja yang dipanggil Yun itu pada namja berwajah manis yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk.

"Oh…lalu mana si Yoochun dan Junsu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Mereka sedang keluar, katanya sih ada urusan tapi aku tidak tahu apa." Jawabnya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Leeteuk. Kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah minuman lalu kembali keruang tv dan duduk bersama namja yang dipanggil Yun itu.

Yun atau bisa kita panggil Yunho adalah teman satu kelas Leeteuk di sekolah (walau disini Leeteuk lebih tua satu tahun dari pada Yunho) mereka yaitu SM Hight School atau Star Music Hight School yang dimana rata-rata semua anak yang ada disekolah tersebut adalah peraih juara dalam bidang music. Tapi walaupun sekolah music sekolah ini juga sama seperti sekolah-sekolah lainnya hanya saja perbedaannya setiap murid yang masuk sekolah ini harus memiliki bakat dibidang music. Entah itu menyanyi, dance, atau memainkan alat music.

Lalu Jae atau Jaejoong adalah partner Yunho dalam hal mata-mata disini. Lalu Yoochun dan Junsu mereka juga partner dalam hal menyelidiki dan mereka juga punya koneksi banyak, walau disini Siwon dan Yunho yang masih menang. Oh mereka berdua juga ahli dalam menyiapkan barang-barang (senjata) berteknologi sama seperti Donghae. Yoochun dan Junsu Sementara Changmin yang termuda, dia sangat ahli dalam bidang teknologi dan program-program komputer sama seperti Henry dan Kyuhyun. Oh ya Changmin satu kelas dengan Henry yang berarti akan sekelas dengan Kyuhyun. #Ok back to story

Beberapa saat setelah Leeteuk dan Yunho asik menonton tv, pintu apartement kembali terbuka dan masuklah dua orang namja. Yang satu lebih tinggi dengan perawakan muka yang mesum dan senyum jahil, lalu disebelahnya namja yang agak pendek dengan muka lucu seperti lumba-lumba. Mereka berdua menghampiri Leeteuk dan Yunho yang sedang menonton tv.

"Teukie hyung kau kembali!" teriak namja yang lebih pendek dan mirip lumba-lumba sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ya Junsu! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aw! Hey! Hati-hati! Kau menyakitiku!" teriak Leeteuk saat Junsu tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"Hyung….hiks….aku benar-benar….hiks…..rindu padamu." Katanya sambil menangis.

"Ya-ya-ya, aku tahu sekarang cepat menyingkir! Kau bisa menumahkan jus strauberryku tahu!" kata Leeteuk sambil mendudukan dirinya kembali dengan benar.

"Hiks….kau jahat hyung! Kau…hiks lebih…hiks….mementingkan jus ke sukaanmu…..hiks….dari pada aku!" katanya sambil berdiri dan berlari ke arah Yoochun. "Yoochun hyung….hiks….Teukie hyung jahat!" katanya sambil memeluk Yoochun. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya berwajah biasa.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan begitu. Kau tahu dia benar-benar khawatir sekali padamu, begitu juga dengan Jae hyung dan juga Changmin. Mereka bahkan sempat histeris saat mengetahui kau diculik." Kata Yunho tenang sambil masih memandangi tv.

"Ya-ya-ya, baiklah! Junsu hentikan tangisanmu! Dan mianhae, aku hanya lelah!" kata Leeteuk pada akhirnya.

Akhirnya Junsu menghentikan tangsannya dan mereka berdua (Yoochun dan Junsu) berjalan kearah sofa disamping Leeteuk dan Yunho lalu mendudukan diri mereka disana. Lalu Yoochun bertanya pada Yunho, "Jae hyung kemana hyung?". "Dia pergi menemani Changmin." Jawab Yunho santai.

Setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan acara tv, sampai satu jam kemudian Jaejoong datang bersama Changmin membawa banyak barang belanjaan yang pastinya rata-rata diisi oleh cemilan yang dibeli oleh Changmin. #dasar maniak makanan (digampar Changmin)

"Yun! Aku pulang!" Teriak Jaejoong dari pintu apartement.

Yunho pun menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya membawa semua barang-barang kedapur. Sementara Changmin malah meninggalkan barang-barang begitu saja dan menuju ruang tv.

"Teukie hyung! Kau sudah pulang?" teriak Changmin dan berjalan menuju hyungnya itu.

Leeteuk menoleh pada Changmin dan tersenyum. Walau hanya senyum lelah, tapi Changmin cukup senang bahwa hyungnya yang satu itu telah pulang kembali. Sementara di dapur, Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan Changming langsung berlari ke ruang tv dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Jae, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lelah, harus menghadapi anak satu itu." Kata Leeteuk sambil mengusap punggung Jaejoong #che oppa! beda sekali perlakuanmu dengan Junsu! (digapok Junsu)

"Tapi kau baik-baik sajakan? Kau tidak terluka kan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya hanya berurusan dengan sebuah bom keluaran baru yang diciptakan Zhoumi." Kata Leeteuk sambil melepas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Che dasar Koala Tiang Listrik! Tenang saja hyung, nanti akan aku hajar dia!" kata Changmin menanggapi.

"Sudahlah Jae, lebih baik kau buatkan kami makan malam. Teukie hyung juga pasti sudah lapar." Kata Yunho bijak.

"Ah benar! Aku akan buatkan makan malam untukmu hyung! Tunggu ne!" kata Jaejoong meninggalkan ruang tv.

"Ya! Junsu-ah kemari dan bantu hyung!" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur. Mau tak mau Junsu akhirnya menuju dapur dan membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam.

Akhirnya setelah Jaejoong dan Junsu menyelesaikan masakan, mereka semua pun makan bersama. Semuanya hanya diam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa, hanya dentingan alat makan saja yang mengisi keheningan makan malam. Semuanya hanya focus pada fikiran masing-masing sampai Yoochun memecah keheningan malam itu dan bertanya pada Leeteuk.

"Jadi hyung, apa yang akan hyung lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-katanya terlebih dahulu dan mengawasi semua tindakan yang akan dia lakukan. Percuma juga jika aku lari terus menerus, toh pada akhirnya Henry akan menemukan aku juga malah dengan cara yang menakjubkan. Aku bisa diculik olehnya setelah pulang kerja dari Cafe Sae Hyung hyung. Ternyata dia sudah menyelidikiku lebih lanjut sampai dia tahu dimana aku bekerja." Kata Leeteuk "Dia juga membawa beberapa orang baru, ya dilihat dari kemampuan mereka bisa dibilang mereka ahli sama seperti kalian hanya saja berbeda bidang. Dan yang mengejutkanku dia bisa mengumpulkan 12 orang termasuk Velnias." Lanjutnya.

"A-apa hyung? Henry juga mengajak Velnias?" Tanya Jaejoong yang hanya dijawab Leeteuk dengan anggukan sambil kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

"Oh dan juga jangan lupakan temanmu Yoochun, si tuan senjata Donghae juga dia tangkap." Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Donghae hyung? Bukankah dia tidak mudah percaya pada orang untuk bekerja sama?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Mana ku tahu! Yang pasti mereka berdua langsung menerima ajakan Henry. Mungkin karna terpengaruh dengan kekuasaan Henry untuk mendapatkan barang yang mereka inginkan." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Lalu siapa lagi hyung?" Tanya Yunho.

"Si kepala besar ahli mengintai, si bocah game ahli teknologi, si president ELF Courpration,.." kata Leeteuk terpotong oleh Junsu, Changmin, dan Yunho.

"Yesung hyung? / Kyuhyun? / Choi Siwon?" Tanya Junsu, Changmin, dan Yunho secara bersamaan.

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

"Aw HYUNG! Kenapa MEMUKUL kami?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara babo! Jangan memotongnya seenak kalian! Arraseo!" kata Leeteuk jengkel setelah menjitak kepala Junsu, Changmin, dan Yunho menggunakan sendok makan.

"Neee hyung…!" jawab mereka bertiga lagi sambil mengelus kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Yang pasti mereka semua akan satu sekolah dengan kita besok. Tentunya sebelum itu mereka harus melakukan tes penerimaan murid baru dulu." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa masuk sekolah? Bukankah sekolah kita adalah sekolah music yang ketat dan hanya menerima murid yang berbakat saja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Benar itu hyung, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukan tes tersebut?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Henry juga kelihatannya tidak memberitahu mereka apa-apa. Tetapi Henry bukanlah seseorang yang tidak akan merencanakan semuanya dengan tidak sempurna. Dia pasti telah memikirkan semuanya sampai hal-hal terkecil sekalipun." Kata Leeteuk.

"Ya semoga saja apa yang hyung katakana itu benar." Lanjut Changmin.

"Ya kita lihat saja besok, mungkin ada pertunjukan bagus yang telah disiapkan dongsaengmu yang manja itu hyung." Kata Yunho santa sambil berjalan menuju lantai atas.

"Ya! Yunnie kau belum menghabiskan makan malammu!" teriak Jaejoong, tapi Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Ya sudah semua hyung akan ke kamar dan menyiapkan untuk besok. Jae maaf tak bisa membantumu membereskan meja makan, hari ini hyung benar-benar lelah karna masalah itu." Kata Leeteuk sambil meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Taka pa hyung, masih ada Junsu." Kata Jaejoong.

Setelahnya Yoochun juga menyusul Leeteuk dan Yunho ke atas. Sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu membereskan meja makan dan juga mebersihkan semua peralatan makanan yang ada. Setelah itu baru meeka menyusul yang lainnya untuk ke lantai atas dan mendapatkan tidur yang nyaman dikamar mereka masing-masing.

0o0o0o0o0

Keesokan paginya di SM Hight School, sesuai dengan perkataan Leeteuk tentang diadakannya tes dan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Pertama akan diadakan tes di ruang aula music kemudian siang harinya kepala sekolah memerintahkan seluruh murid untuk dapat berkumpul di ruang audiotorium untuk upacara penyambutan murid baru. Upacara tersebut bertujuan untuk memperkenalkan semua murid baru yang akan masuk ke SM Hight School tersebut. Dan kebetulan siang itu Leeteuk, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu juga telah mengenal siapa sajakah orang-orang yang dipilih Henry untuk menjadi anggota kelompok mata-mata.

Memang selain mereka ada anak baru lain, tetapi yang tidak mereka berenam percayai adalah orang yang dipilih Henry ternyata mereka semua ahli dibidang music. Mereka juga bahkan mendapat pujian dari kepala sekolah dan ditmpatkan dikelas yang memang terdiri dari anak-anak jenius saja. Seperti, Kim Heechul – kelas 3-2 musik, Tan Hanggeng – kelas 3-2 musik, Kim Jong Woon (aka Yesung) – kelas 3-1 musik, Kim Young Woon (aka Kangin) kelas 2-2 musik, Shin Dong Hee – kelas 2-1 dance, Lee Sungmin – kelas 1-2 musik, Lee Hyuk Jae – kelas 1-1 dance, Choi Siwon – kelas 1-2 musik, Lee Donghae – kelas 1-1 dance, Kim Ryeowook – kelas 1-1 musik, dan Kim Kibum 1-2 musik.

Ya walaupun mereka semua terpisah tetapi mereka masih tetap berhubungan, contohnya Leeteuk dan Jaejoong ternyata mereka sekelas dengan Heechul dan Hanggeng. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu mereka masuk kelas yang sama dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sementara Yunho dia ada di kelas 3-1 dance.

Sebenarnya yang membingungkan adalah bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kedalam kelas anak-anak jenius terutama Yesung dan Ryeowook yang bahkan mereka tampil bernyanyi duet diatas panggung dan memang sungguh suara Yesung dan Ryeowook benar-benar merdu dan indah. (andai ada Kyuhyun, bisa jadi heboh tuh sekolah ada trio KRY, wkwkwk! )

**Flasback!**

Setelah Henry mengirim semua suruhannya untuk menjemput Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Shindong, Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Kangin mereka akhirnya sampai di sekolah dan bertemu dengan sekertaris sekolah. Lalu mereka diajak berkeliling dan dibawa ke aula music dan di tes oleh berbagai juri. Pada awalnya mereka semua bingung apa yang harus dilakukan sampai datang Zhoumi yang bersama Hanggeng.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul semua disini?" Tanya Zhoumi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari semuannya.

"Baiklah, sekolah yang akan kalian masukan ini berbeda dengan sekolah lama kalian. Ini merupakan sekolah music. Dan bila kalian ingin masuk kesekolah ini kalian harus menghadapi tes tersebut." Kata Zhoumi lagi.

"Mwo? Tes? Tes apa? Bukankah bocah mocha itu yang memasukan kami kesini? Kenapa harus memakai tes segala? Menyusahkan saja!" kata Heechul dengan kesalnya.

"Benar! Memangnya tes seperti apa sih? Kenapa kami tidak masuk saja? Harus mengikuti tes segala lagi!" kata Eunhyuk membenarkan.

"Ya itu memang resikonya, dan lagi tuan muda juga tidak akan mencari orang yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan dan juga lemah hanya karena sebuah tes." Jelas Zhoumi dengan santai.

"Hey! Jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak lemah!" kata Kangin marah.

"Terserah kalian yang pasti ini adalah tantangan dari tuan muda agar kalian membuktikan kemampuan kalian. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa, karena orang yang dipilih tuan muda pasti orang yang sudah ahli dan terpercaya kemampuannya." Kata Zhoumi tidak menanggapi perkataan Kangin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku akan menjelaskan aturan dari tes ini. Kalian nanti akan dipanggil satu persatu, lalu kalian akan menunjukan bakat kalian di dalam musik. Entah itu dance, menyanyi, bermain alat musik, atau lainnya. Dan jika kemampuan kalian dapat diterima oleh Juri kalian akan lolos." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Dance?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.'_Huh kalau mengenai dance aku pasti bisa lolos! Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kemampuan dance ku didunia ini!_' batin Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

'_Menyanyi? Dance? Bermain Musik?_' Tanya yang lainnya dalam hati.

Sepetinya mereka belum mempunyai persiapan apapun. Tapi walaupun begitu kemampuan mereka tidak bisa disangkal. Mereka benar-benar professional dalam hal musik, selain hal mata-mata.

Setelah Zhoumi menjelaskan hal tersebut ia pergi ke kelasnya, sementara mereka pergi ke dalam aula musik karena perwakilan juri bilang bahwa akan ada yang disampaikan oleh para juri.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang luas disana ada 4 buah bangku berserta meja dengan tulisan juri di atas meja dan bangku tersebut diisi oleh 2 orang yeoja (yang satunya berusia sekitar 30 tahun dan satu lagi masih tampak muda) dan 2 orang namja (yang berciri sama seperti kedua yeoja) tadi.

"Oke semuanya, aku adalah Hong Na Mi. Aku adalah salah satu juri dalam tes ini. Aku mohon pada kalian untuk menunjukan semua bakat kalian dengan serius dan bersungguh-sungguh." Kata seorang yeoja yang berumur sekitar 30 tahun yang duduk di kursi bertuliskan 'Juri'.

"Aku Park Jae Nam, aku adalah juri dalam bidang dance. Aku menyukai dance yang energik dan fress. Aku harap kalian bisa menunjukannya padaku, terima kasih." Kata seorang namja yang berumur sekitar 25 tahunan, masih muda dan tampan juga baik dan ramah.

"Aku Lee Yo Jin, aku adalah juri yang akan menilai kalian untuk hal kelincahan kalian dalam memainkan alat musik. Disana ada beberapa alat musik, seperti piano, gitar, biola, dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Kalian bisa menggunakannya nanti." Kata pria yang berusia sekitar 30-40 tahun itu.

"Aku Oh Rae Sun, aku adalah wakil kepala sekolah yang akan mengamati kalian dalam tes ini. Dan jika kalian bisa membuatku terpesona aku akan mengajukan kalian untuk tampi dalam upacara penyambutan murid baru di ruang audiotorium nanti." Kata wanita berusia 25 tahun yang tadi mengantar kami kemari.

"Oke sekarang kalian duduk di sana dan persiapkan diri kalian nanti aku akan memanggil kalian satu persatu." Kata yeoja bernama Hong Na Mi itu.

Kemudian nama mereka dipanggil satu persatu dan mereka disuruh untuk menunjukan bakat mereka. Sepertinya diantara anggota mata-mata kita tidak ada yang tegang ya. Mungkin hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae saja yang repot dengan gaya dance mereka nanti. Sementara Ryeowook sedang ketakutan karena dirinya belum pernah menyanyi didepan orang sebelumnya.

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya orang yang pertama dipanggil diantara mata-mata kita adalah Heechul. Heechul memang tidak terlalu pandai menyanyi, tetapi suaranya sangan bagus dia juga bagus dalam hal rapper. Kemudian Hanggeng, disini Hanggeng menyanyikan lagu Cina yang semua orang tidak mengerti dengan arti dari lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya. Tapi dengan pembawaan lagu dan cara menghayati lagu yang dilakukan Hanggeng membuat semua pada terkesima dibuatnya. Hanggeng juga sedikit melakukan dancenya.

Setelah Hanggeng dipanggilah Shindong, dia melakukan gerakan dance yang unik dan menarik, dia juga membuat beberapa juri tertawa karena tingkah dan dance nya yang lucu. Setelah Shindong dipanggillah Sungmin, dia menyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Walaupun mukannya yang lucu, tetapi disini dia terlihat sangat cool dan juga keren. Kharismanya juga sangat kelihatan dan suara yang dikeluarkannya juga sangat bagus. Setelah Sungmin majulah Siwon. Lelaku gagah itu maju lalu mulai memainkan sebuah drum dan bernyanyi. Walaupun suaranya sangat rendah tetapi benar-benar cool dan memikat, memang kharisma seorang tuan muda tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya.

Setelah itu majulah Donghae. Ia menunjukan dance yang benar-benar indah dia juga menyanyikan lagu 'My Everything'. Saat Donghae menggerakan tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat tampan, menawan, keren, dan sexy. Wow benar-benar seorang Lee Donghae. Setelah itu majulah Yesung, dia menyanyikan lagu Polaris sungguh suaranya sangat merdu sampai wakil kepala sekolah sangat antusias dibuatnya. Oh benar-benar Master of Voice si kim Jong Woon ini. Lalu setelah itu majulah Kibum dia menyanyikan music barat sambil ngedance dan ngerape (secara dia jago inggris dan rape gitu loh!), benar-benar keren apa lagi wajahnya yang tidak pernah berekspresi itu terlihat cool.

Setelah itu Eunhyuk maju, dia menyanyikan lagu Im Yours-Bruno Mars sambil ngedance. Dancenya pun benar-benar sejago Donghae. Dia bahkan tampak sangat serius dan karna itu kharisma yang dimilikinya tampak muncul dan membuat juri terkagum-kagum. Setelah Eunhyuk Ryeowook pun maju ia menyanyikan lagu 'Day Dream' sambil memainkan sebuah piano. Dan suaranya benar-benar indah, seindah seuaranya Yesung. Walaupun karakteristik suara mereka berbeda tetapi Ryeowook benar-benar menakjubkan dan membuat wakil kepala sekolah kembali tersihir dengan suaranya. Setelah Ryeowook dan sekaligus peserta terakhir ada Kangin, suaranya tidak sebagus Ryeowook dan Yesung tetapi ia cukup bagus dan dengan ketulusannya menyanyikan lagu membuat juri sedikit memberi nilai plus untuk Kangin.

Setelah semua peserta menunjukan bakat mereka para juri memutuskan bahwa ada 15 orang yang telah diterima masuk. Ternyata dari ke-15 orang itu para anggota mata-mata kita masuk semuanya. Setelah pengumuman mereka disuruh untuk ke ruang audiovisual untuk upacara peneriamaan murid baru. Tetapi sebelum itu wakil kepala sekolah mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Oke anak-anak, hari ini adalah hari tes penerimaan murid yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku dan beberapa juri yang lain telah sepakat bahwa dalam upacara nanti Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook akan duet menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Untuk itu nanti sebelum keruang audiovisual diminta kepada kedua murid untuk menemuiku dan membicarakan tentang lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan." Kata wakil kepala sekolah mengumumkan.

Sementara semua yang mendengarnya hanya mengarahkan pandangan pada Yesung dan Ryeowook saja. Sementara yang dipandang hanya memberikan tatapan mata yang mengartikan 'apa' pada mereka semua.

"Kalian berdua dengarkan apa yang Wakil Kepala Sekolah katakana tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan hebohnya.

"La-lalu apa ada yang salah Eunhyuk-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook takut dengan tatapan wajah Eunhyuk yang menuntut.

"Kau tidak senang Ryeowook-ah? Kau baru saja diberikan sebuah tiket debut! Begitu juga dengan Yesung!" kata Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Sopan sedikit kau dasar bocah! Yesung itu lebih tua darimu!" tiba-tiba Heechul mengomentari perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Berisik! Kau dasar nenek sihir cerewet!" balas Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar bocah!" balas Heechul lagi.

"Ap-.." baru Eunhyuk ingin membalas perkataan Heechul, Hanggeng dan Siwon sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk-ah, apa yang dikatakan Heechul-shi ada benarnya juga. Seharusnya kau lebih menghormati Yesung-shi, karena dia lebih tua disbanding kau." Kata Hanggeng.

"Benar itu Eunhyuk-shi, kau juga harus lebih sopan dengan Heechul-shi. Bagaimanapun dia juga lebih tua darimu, arraseo?" lanjut Siwon.

"Neeee! Mianhae!" maaf Eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel shi segala panggil hyung saja. Aku rishi dibuatnya." Kata Heechul pada akhirnya.

"Ya begitu pula denganku. Dan Eunhyuk-ah aku tidak marah kok, kau tenang saja." Kata Yesung menyetujui usulan Heechul.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera ke ruang audiovisual saja." Kata Shindong akhirnya.

"Jangan lupa Yesung-hyung dan Ryeowook-ah kalian dipanggil Wakil Kepala Sekolah." Tiba-tiba Kibum ikut bicara.

"Ne, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kami Kibum-ah" kata Ryeowook malu.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keruang Audiovisual sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook pergi menemui Wakil Kepsek. Dan ternyata lagu yang dibawakan mereka adalah 'Your Eyes' (tentunya versi Yewook)

**Flasback End!**

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí̱ Ikanóti̱ta]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

**Part 4**

Setelah Upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai semua siswa tidak kembali ke dalam kelas mereka karena acara siang ini adalah bebas. Mengapa demikian? Itu agar memudahkan murid baru untuk berkenalan dengan yang lain dan dapat berbaur juga mencari teman baru. Karena disekolah ini sangat menganjurkan kekompakan dan kekeluargaan, sekolah ini juga jarang sekali memiliki konflik atau skandal macam sekolah lainnya seperti tawuran atau kenakalan remaja lainnya, karena disekolah ini sangat ketat dan selalu saja ada guru yang mengawasi di sekitar.

Untuk itu banyak siswa yang sedang bercanda di taman sekolah, atau ada yang berbain futsal di lapangan bola, juga ada yang mengadakan pertandingan basket antar kelas di lapangan basket, dan banyaknya anak yang sedang mengantri di kantin untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka.

**Di tempat lain, Ruang Audiovisual.**

Nampak beberapa orang namja sedang berdiri disudut ruangan setelah acara penerimaan murid baru itu. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah agen mata-mata kita. Terlihat sekali bahwa aura di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat menegangkan. Semuanya terlihat sangat tegang kecuali uri Leader kita Leeteuk. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang namja-namja berparas bagai malaikat dan pangeran itu lakukan.

"Oh ayolah mau sampai kapan kalian saling tatap menatap seperti itu sih?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah tidak betah dengan suasana ruangan tersebut yang sangat tegang.

"Benar kata Jaejoong, apa kalian tidak bisa sedikit saja lebih rileks, terutama kau Heechul, oh kau juga Hyukkie. Ah dan namdongsaengku Kim Junsu dan juga kau Muka Mesum. Ayolah aku capek menunggu kalian perang adu tatapan seperti itu!" kata Leeteuk melanjutkan dengan muka yang malas dan capek.

Setelah itu mereka akhirnya menghela nafas bersama-sama sebagai tanda mereka telah menyerah dengan perang adu tatapan yang mereka buat 30 menit yang lalu.

"Nah bagus, oke sekarang akan aku perkenalkan kalian semua dengan 5 namdongsaengku yang lainnya. Nah dia adalah Jung Yunho dia berada dikelas 3-1 dance, kemudian dia adalah Kim Jaejoong dia sekelas denganku dan Hanggeng juga Heechul, lalu dia adalah Park Yoo Chun dan sebelahnya ada Kim Jun Su mereka berdua sekelas dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk." Kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"Jadi aku mengharapkan kalian semua dapat bekerja sama juga menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan baik. Oh mengenai apa saja keahlian mereka nanti akan aku jelaskan dirumah. Henry juga akan aku kenalkan pada mereka, yang pasti mereka adalah orang terpercayaku. Dan bahkan Henry pun tidak dapat mengganggu atau memerintah mereka seenaknya." Kata Leeteuk dengan muka lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya. #Hieee takut Oppa :'(

"Oke salam kenal pada kalian semua ya, panggil aku Jae atau Jae hyung. Aku harap kita dapat bekerja sama." Kata Jaejoong dengan senyum manis di bibirnya dan yang lain hanya dapat membatin dalam hati '_manisnya_'.

"Ekhem!" intruksi Yunho sambil memasang tampang garang.

"Hey Yunnie jangan terlalu kasar pada mereka! Apa kau tahu kau menakuti mereka!" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Maafkan Yunnie ya, dia memang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan peduli pada kalian kok. Ya sudah Teukie-hyung aku akan menyusul Yunnie dulu, bye sumua." Teriak Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan ruang audiovisual. Setelah Jaejoong pergi Leeteuk berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya sejak tadi dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Selain mereka berempat, masih ada satu orang lagi dia sekelas dengan Henry dan Kyuhyun. Aku harap kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan sebelum ada perintah lebih lanjut." Kata Leeteuk serius. "Dan untuk hal-hal diluar tugas kita sebagai kelompok yang didirikan oleh Henry, kalian bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lain sekaligus memanfaatkan bakat kalian itu disekolah ini." Kata Leeteuk melanjutkan dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

'_Ya ampun kenapa dia bisa merubah ekspresi wajah dan moodnya dengan cepat? Benar-benar orang yang mengerikan dan sulit ditebak!_' batin semua orang.

"Oh ya Leeteuk hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang bernama Zhoumi itu?" Tanya Hanggeng tiba-tiba.

"Oh si Koala tiang listrik dia ada dikelas 1-2 dance. Ya biarpun begitu dia termasuk pintar dance sih." Kata Leetuk tak peduli.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian masih ada perlu disekolah segera selesaikan! Oh dan nanti yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke rumah adalah mereka." Kata Leeteuk sambil menunjuk Junsu dan Yoochun. "Oh ya Chun bilang pada Yunho dan Jae aku ada urusan jadi tak bisa ikut." Kata Leeteuk melanjutkan.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Menemui seseorang, kau tanyakan saja pada Yunho dia pasti tahu. Ya sudah aku pergi!" kata Leeteuk sambil meninggalkan ruang audiovisual.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening kembali. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" pertanyaan polos dari Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung membuat yang lainnya sadar. Dan dengan canggung Junsu berkata, "Emm…apakah kalian lapar?" Yang ditanya hanya menatap yang lainnya dengan pandangan bingung kecuali Shindong yang langsung menjawab, "Ayo kita makaaannn!" Setelah itu terdengarlah suara tawa yang menggelegar dari mereka didalam ruangan itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua menuju kantin dan bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lalu mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Ternyata mereka bisa langsung mengakrabkan diri ya readers! Yosh aku juga akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini! #ckckck author mulai ngaco.

**Di tempat lain, SM Junior Hight School (Shappire Music Hight School)**

Terlihat dari arh gerbang sekolah ada sebuah lemousin yang sedang terparkir disana dan beberapa saat kemudian turunlah 2 orang namja. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan tampan sementara yang satu lagi bertubuh pendek dan sedikit manis. Yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun dan Park Henry. Setelah itu keduanya pun langsung memasuki sekolah dan menghiraukan puluhan bakan ratusan tatapan kagum dari siswa yang berada disana.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka dengan intens. Sosok itu terlihat sedang bersender di sebuah mobil sport SSC Ultimate Aero berwarna merah. Sosok itupun mendengus dengan tingkah kedua namja tadi yang tidak lain adalah Henry dan Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah puas memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa sosok tersebut pun mendekati Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Hey!" sapanya pada mereka berdua.

**Changmin Prof**

Aku sedang bersender di sebelah mobil sportku sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang tepatnya dua orang namja. Sebenarnya aku malas menunggu disini karna kupikir tidak ada gunanya toh nanti kita bakalan satu kelas juga. Tapi karna Teukie hyung yang menyuruhku untuk mengawasi dongsaengnya yang satu itu aku akhirnya pasrah saja.

**Flasback!**

Saat aku mau berangkat sekolah dengan mobil sportku, aku dicegah oleh Teukie hyung. Oh kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku yang masih di Junior Hight School ini bisa membawa mobil kan? Jangan salah begini-begini penampilanku bisa dibilang anak Senior Hight School loh apalagi dengan tinggi badanku yang hampir sama dengan mereka. Apa lagi Teukie hyung suka mengejekku kalau aku ini bisa dibilang adik dari si Koala Tiang Listrik itu. Padahal aku gak akan sudi dibilang saudara atau sepupu apalagi ADIK olehnya. Oh dan appa Shin Nam Jun adalah ketua yayasan dari SM Junior Hight School ini. Ya aku adalah anak ketua yayasan, jadi aku diperbolehkan oleh appaku untuk membawa mobil kesayanganku itu, asal aku tidak kebut-kebutan bahkan kena tilang. Oh dan Yunho hyung juga harus mengawasiku. Tanpa izinnya aku tidak diperbolehkan mengendarai mobil sportku. Maklum appa sangat sayang pada hyungku satu itu. Dan lagi appa Yunho hyung adalah teman appaku. Oke kembali ketopic cerita. Hehehe mian jadi curhat :D

"Changminie!" teriak Teukie hyung dari dalam rumah.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku minta tolong padamu, jada Henry dan Kyu karena mungkin saja 'orang itu' akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk mencoba mencelakai Henry dan Kyu seperti apa yang mereka coba lakukan padaku tahun lalu." Kata Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Baiklah Teukie hyung! Aku akan menjaga Mochi dan Penggila Games itu!" kataku bersemangat.

"Ya sudah, hyung percayakan mereka berdua padamu. Oh dan bilang pada mereka berdua untuk segera pulang. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Yunho dan Jae juga kedua biang onar serta anak-anak yang lain kerumah. Oh dan nanti aku akan sedikit terlambat. Aku harus menemui 'seseorang'. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukanku." Katanya sambil terseyum er lebih tepat sih menyeringai.

"A-ah baiklah kalau begitu Teukie hyung aku berangkat dulu ne." kata Changmin sambil berjalan kearah mobilnya terparkir.

"Ne, hati-hati ya Changminie!" kata Leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum malaikat.

**Flasback End!**

0o0o0o0o0

Saat aku sedang mengamati sekelilingku, datanglah sebuah lemousin berwarna hitam. Lalu turunlah dua orang yang sedang dari tadi aku bicarakan. Ya si Mochi dan si Maniak Games. Aku masih tidak bergerak dan tetap memandangi mereka berdua. Begitu pula dengan semua anak-anak yang berada disana. Sementara mereka berdua yang dipandangi hanya bersikap cuek dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang memandang mereka. '_Huh dasar! Bisa-bisa reputasiku sebagai namja terkeren di sekolah ini bisa diambil sama Maniak Games satu itu!_' kata Changmin dalam hati sambil mendengus. #Readers pasti bingung kenapa Mochi kita satu itu tidak dilibatkan dalam pertarungan sesame magnae, kan? Itu karena Mochi kita terlihat lebih manis dari pada kedua magnae itu. Apalagi reputasi Henry sebagai seorang Uke idaman. Ckckck kasihan My Mochi (Wow digampar Zhoumi) Oke back to story!

Setelah cukup memperhatikan mereka berdua akhirnya aku menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja dengan gaya yang tidak kalah cool dong! Aku kan tidak mau kalah dengan si Maniak Games itu.

"Hey!" sapaku saat sudah mendekati mereka.

Mereka berduapun menolehkan kepala kearah aku berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba, "Changminie hyuuuung!" #ckckckck kalian tahu kan itu suara siapa? Yap benar sekali itu suara Mochi kita tercinta.

Oke aku yang tidak siap dengan sergapan Henry langsung terjatuh bersamanya. Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Dan semua mata langsung tertuju pada kami berdua. Apalagi dengan Henry yang berada diatasku dan menindih tubuhku. Hehehe lumayan, tapi untung tidak ada si Koala tiang listrik dan Teukie hyung kalau sampai ada aku bukan bakalan tidak mendapat jatah makananku selama seumur hidup mungkin aku akan dieksekusi di tempat ini juga! #Ih Oppa Lebay dah! *Eh author kurang ajar lo aja gak tau Zhoumi hyung seremnya kayak apa! Apa lagi Teukie hyung! Bwah males dah gue cari masalah ma mereka mending gue pacaran :D #Ya pacarin sono tuh makanan lo! Gue bilangin Jae Oppa baru tau rasa! *Ampuuuun! (Oke Abaikan)

"Hahaha Mochi! Udah lama gak ketemu ya! Kau tambah besar, tapi kenapa tinggimu tetap saja masih sama seperti dulu ya?" kataku pura-pura bingung. Sehingga membuat raut wajahnya cemberut, ia juga menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan sangat ingin ku cubit. Setelah kata-kataku tadi dia langsung berdiri dan menjauh dariku.

"Iih hyung menyebalkan! Hyung saja yang terlalu tinggi seperti Mimi ge, aku sebel sama hyung!" setelah berkata seperti itu dia langsung meninggalkan kami dan pergi entah kemana, mungkin ke kelas.

"Changmin kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ka-kau juga kenal dengan Henry?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka penasaran.

"Hahaha mukamu lucu Kyu! Hahaha biasa aja kali, gak usah masang muka kaya begitu!" kataku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yak Changmin Pabbo! Berhenti menertawakanku Monster makanan!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Baik-baiklah. Hah..aku akan menjelaskannya sambil kita menuju kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku tidak mau terlambat cuma gara-gara bertengkar dengan seorang Maniak Games sepertimu!" kataku sambil berjalan pergi setelah menghentikan tawa dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Yak! Monster makanan tunggu aku!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejarku.

Setelah itu pun Aku menceritakan tentang dirinya juga hyungdeulnya dan juga tentang permohonan Leeteuk pagi tadi. Hari ini memang tidak ada yang seru. Hah…hanya menjahili Henry dan Kyuhyun saja membosankan. Kapan ya aku beraksi lagi?

**Changmin Prof End**

0o0o0o0o0

Setelah Leeteuk keluar dari ruang audiovisual dia segera menuju parkiran parkiran dimana mobil sport Porsche Carrera GT warna putihnya berada. Lalu Leeteuk mengambil kunci mobil yang ada disakunya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Tanpa basa-basi Leeteuk pun langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan parkiran mobil SM Senior Hight School.

Dia melajukan mobil sportnya dengan kencang dan menuju sebuah restoran mahal di Distrik Gangnam. Setelah sampai dia menyuruh receptionist untuk memakirkan mobilnya dan mengatakan pada receptionist itu untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah dipesan oleh seseorang.

Sampailah Leeteuk didepan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran mewah yang sangat klasik dan berpelitur indah. Di depan pintu tersebut berdiri sekitar lima orang boudyguard dengan memakai stelan baju dan jas hitam tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger diwajah mereka.

"Silahkan masuk tuan Park Jung Soo, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda." Kata salah seorang boudyguard yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

**Leeteuk Prof**

Aku berada di depan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran mewah klasik dan didepannya dijaga oleh lima orang boudyguard. 'Hah…selalu saja seperti ini. Selera orang itu memang tidak bisa ditandingi, selalu saja bergaya mewah dan klasik!' fikirku.

"Silahkan masuk tuan Park Jung Soo, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda." Kata salah seorang boudyguard yang hanya dijawab anggukan olehku.

Kemudian boudyguard itu membukan pintu tersebut untukku dan aku masuk kedalamnya. Yap seperti dugaanku, ornament dan hiasan dalam ruangan tak beda jauh dengan yang ada di pintu. Selalu mewah dan klasik memang ciri khas orang ini. Aku sampai bosan dibuatnya.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang itu. Terlihat ditengah ruangan terdapat meja panjang dengan dua buah kursi di masing-masing ujungnya. Terlihat juga diatas meja telah tersedia berbagai makanan mewah. Aku tidak terkejut kalau hampir semua makanan mewah tersebut adalah makanan kesukaanku. Yap orang ini memang sangat mengenal diriku, begitu juga denganku yang sangat mengenal dirinya.

Kulihat dia sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu dan juga memainkan gelas wine nya yang tinggal setengah. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum er lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang karena kedatanganku. Tanpa basa-basi dan menyapanya aku langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Aku menaikan kaki kananku untuk kutumpu pada kaki kiriku, lalu ku topang dakuku dan menapatnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan tidak suka.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" tanyaku langsung padanya. "Bukankah sudah tidak ada urusan lagi diantara kita, hmm?" lanjutku dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kenapa tatapan mu seperti itu 'Anxo'? Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Katanya dengan suara rendah sexy dan terkesan menggodaku.

'Cih aku takan tergoda dengan suaramu yang seperti itu, membuatku muak saja!' fikirku dalam hati.

"Sudah cepat katakan apa sebabnya kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

Ada jeda yang sangat lama setelah pertayaan yang kukatakan padanya. Sepertinya ia sedang berfikir apakah akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Dia juga pasti sudah tahu kalau aku telah mencapai batas dari emosiku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya cepat dan itu membuatku shock seketika.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ini permainanmu untuk menjebakku dan membuatku kembali padamu begitu?" tanyaku masih dengan tenang walaupun penuh penekanan disetiap kata-kataku.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya? Itu sudah lama sekali, aku bahkan sudah melupakannya." Katanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Ya mudah bagimu untuk melupakannya. Karena bagaimanapun kau dan appamu terlibat dalam hal ini." Kataku masih dengan tenang walaupun nada bicaraku terkesan mengejek.

"Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu dan tidak bisa diubah. Aku juga menyesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa membantah apa yang sudah ditetapkan oleh appa." Katanya masih tidak mau menyerah.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" kataku dengan ketus. "Oh jika kau sudah selesai aku akan keluar. Aku tidak betah berlama-lama denganmu!" lanjutku sambil berdiri. "Dan satu lagi, JANGAN PERNAH MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI!" kataku cepat sambil berbalik memandangnya. Kemudian aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju tempat parker dimana mobilku terparkirkan.

Setelah ini aku harus menenangkan diri dan mencari tempat untuk menjernihkan fikiranku. Akhirnya aku melajukan mobil sportku menuju laut dan aku menenangkan diri disana selama satu jam baru aku kembali kerumah untuk bertemu dengan yang lain.

'Cih orang itu benar-benar tidak pernah menyerah. Aku harus berhati-hati, setelah ini dia pasti akan merencanakan seseuatu untuk membuatku kembali padanya' fikirku sambil memperhatikan pemandangan dijalan menuju rumah.

**Leeteuk Prof End**

0o0o0o0

**Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Leeteuk didalam ruangan**

Terlihat orang yang tadi ditemui Leeteuk telah memasang seriangai yang menakutkan. Dia tidak kecewa dengan apa yang Leeteuk katakan. Ya benar kata Leeteuk orang ini tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Orang itu lalu menaruh gelas wine nya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sakunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseo, ne ada apa tuan muda memanggil saya_?" Tanya suara dari seberang.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu. Cepat kau awasi semua gerak-gerak Jung Soo! Jangan sampai ada yang terlewatkan! Cari tahu aktivitasnya, siapa yang dia temui, dan apa rencana yang sedang dia jalankan saat ini!" jelas orang itu.

"_Ne, baik tuan akan saya laksanakan_!" kata suara dari seberang patuh.

'Pip' akhirnya telponpun terputus dan munculah seringai menakutkan dari orang itu.

"Lihat saja kau **My Angel**, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'My Angel'. "Hahahahahaha kau pasti akan kembali! Lihat Saja Nanti!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa mengerikan.

**To Be Continued**

Anyeonghaseo semua! Maaf chap 4 sedikit, habis aku lagi gak ada ide. Aku harap kalian puas dengan ini. Oh ya untuk siapa yang ditemui Leeteuk apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Oh kalau punya saran untuk pemeran itu silahkan. Kalau author setuju nanti akan author rubah pemerannya.

Oh dan juga mohon review ya semua! Karena dengan review kalian bisa membuatku lebih semangat melanjutkan fict ini!

Kalau begitu Author mohon diri dulu! Sampai jumpa chap 5 Readers! :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Author** : Mian updatenya lama lagi gak ada mood buat lanjut! Oke waktunya balas review! #pasang muka bersalah sambil sujud2

**Leeteuk** : Makanya thor, jgn malas2 jadi org! Untuk **LQ** yg aku temuin? Hm…author belom mau kasih tahu, jadi sabar aja!

**Yesung** : Asik aku disini keren bgt, duet brg Wookie lagi! Oh iya **asa** Teukie hyung jga gak ngasih tahu, jadi maaf oppamu yg ganteng n keren ini gak tahu! #ckckck narsis bgt oppa!

**Author** : Maaf Teukie hyung T.T aku juga bosan dan sebel gra2 diomelin ama nenek sihir mulu! (curhat) Oh untuk **Kikyu RKY** maaf kalau aku salah nulis, and gomawo telah memberi tahu!

**Kyuhyun** : Kau ini thor bagaimana masa bisa salah sih! #sambil berusaha menceramahi author

**Author** : Maaf Kyu, aku ini hanya manusia biasa :'{ Untuk **Kim Dayoung** terimakasih, disini Kyu aku bikin evil dan sedikit manja juga kekanak-kanakan. Kalau mengenai karakter Zhoury saya belum membuatnya sedikit jelas, karena ini masih awal. Dan soal organisasi yang memimpin bukan Henry melainkan Teukie hyung. Oh kau juga salah mengira usia Henry, disini Henry 13 thn. Dan mengenai masalah terakhir aku tidak meng-coulpe kan mereka, hmm…mungkin tdk bisa disebut coulpe tapi mungkin sebuah obsesesi yg besar dan rasa tdk ingin kalah juga mendominasi. Hanya saja masalah Yewook memang hanya mereka yang suaranya bisa disandingkan, sementara Zhoury memang sudah begitu sejak awal. Zhoumi ditugaskan Teukie hyung buat jagain Henry, sedangkan Henry yang sudah terbiasa dgn Zhoumi akhirnya dekat dan suka bermanja2.

**Kyuhyun** : Sudah2 penjelasanmu terlalu panjang thor, **SSungmin** yg jadi raja itu Park Jun Ok dan yg jadi juri itu Park Jae Nam mereka dua org yg berbeda! Dasar si Author pke salah nulis nama lagi! Maaf ya! #sambil menonjok muka author!

**Heechul** : Dasar si Author bikin cerita bikin judul pake front yg gak jelas! Begini ya **Istrinya Sooman**, si Author gak jelas ini mengambil judul cerita ini dari bahasa Geek yaitu Eidiki Ikanotita yang berarti kemampuan khusus. Dia itu berekspedimen sama google translate jadi dah ketemunya itu! #ckckck buka rahasia ternyata!

**Author** : Ya Kyu! Aku kan hanya menjelaskan! Lagian aku salah ngetik jga gra2 PSP mu yg berisik itu! Heechul hyung jga! Itu kan terserah aku! Oh untuk review yg lain sepertinya udh di jwb di sini jadi maaf tdk bisa membalasnya dan gomawo telah membaca fic yg masih byk kekurangannya ini! #sambil sujud terimakasih.

**Heechul** : Sudah cepat cerita sana!

**Author** : Iya Heechul Hyuuuuunnngggg!

* * *

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí̱ Ikanóti̱ta]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

* * *

**SM Senior Hight School **

**Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk) : 01 Juli, 19 thn, kelas 3-2 musik = ****The Best Leader and The Master of Analysis**

**Kim Heechul : 10 Juli, 19 thn, kelas 3-2 musik = ****The Expert in Explosives**

**Tan Hanggeng : 09 Februari, 18 thn, 3-2 musik = ****The Professional Scientists**

**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung) : 24 Agustus, 18 thn, kelas 3-1 musik = ****The Expert on Surveillance**

**Kim Young Woon (Kangin) : 17 Januari, 17 thn, kelas 2-2 musik = ****The God of All Fights**

**Shin Dong Hee (Shindong) : 28 September, 17 thn, kelas 2-1 dance = ****The Hiding Expert**

**Lee Sung Min : 01 Januari, 16 thn, kelas 1-2 musik = ****The Master of Disguise**

**Lee Hyuk Jae : 04 April, 16 thn, kelas 1-1 dance = ****The God of Strategy**

**Choi Siwon : 07 April, 16 thn, kelas 1-2 musik = ****The God of All Network Connections**

**Lee Dong Hae : 15 Oktober, 16 thn, kelas 1-1 dance =****The Expert of Weapons**

**Zhou Mi : 19 April, 16 thn, kelas 1-2 dance = (masih belum terfikirkan, mian hehehe :P)**

**Kim Ryeowook : 21 Juni, 15 thn, kelas 1-1 musik = ****The Expert of Human Body**

**Kim Kibum : 21 Agustus, 15 thn, kelas 1-2 musik = ****The Hacker Professional**

**Jung Yun Ho : 06 Februari, 18 thn, kelas 3-1 dance = Professional Spy**

**Kim Jae Joong : 26 Januari, 18 thn, kelas 3-2 musik = Professional Spy**

**Park Yoo Chun : 04 Juni, 16 thn, kelas 1-1 dance = Expert Investigation, Connection, Weapons Technology  
**

**Kim Jun Su : 01 Januari, 16 thn, kelas 1-1 dance = Expert Investigation, Connection, Weapons Technology  
**

**SM Junior Hight School**

**Cho Kyu Hyun : 03 Februari, 14 thn, kelas 3-1 musik = ****The God of Gamers and Technology**

**Shim Chang Min : 18 Februari, 14 thn, kelas 3-1 musik = The Genius Computer Programs**

**Henry Lau (Park Henry) : 13 Oktober, 15 thn, kelas 3-1 musik = ****The Genius Technology**

* * *

**Part 5**

**Di rumah keluarga Park**

"Jadi hyung apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan disini?" tanya Junsu sudah mulai bosan.

"Benar itu Jae hyung! Aku sudah bosan, apa lagi snack yang akau bawa sudah habis!" lanjut Changmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Sudah kalian diam saja!" bentak Jaejoong frustasi.

Ya bagaimana mereka tidak kesal? Pasalnya telah hampir dua jam lebih mereka menunggu Leeteuk yang menyuruh mereka untuk bertemu dirumah tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga datang. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengabari lewat telepon saja tidak ada.

"Sudah semuanya tenang! Sebentar lagi Teukie hyung akan datang!" kata suara di dekat rak buku.

Semua orang sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada orang tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang namja bertubuh atletis dengan mata elangnya yang tajam juga wajahnya yang tegas namun tampan telah duduk disebuah sofa sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah buku.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Tapi belum sempat Yunho menjawab pintu ruang keluarga telah dibuka dan masuklah Leeteuk dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit untuk dibaca.

"Hah...hah...hah...! Maaf aku terlambat, ada masalah tadi dan aku juga todak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat!" kata Leeteuk cepat sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya disofa.

Lalu Zhoumi datang sambil membawakan sebuah jus Strauwberry pada Leeteuk.

"Thanks Tiang Listrik! Ternyata kau tahu juga kalau aku sedang haus!" kata Leeteuk sambil meminum jusnya.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?" tiba-tiba Yunho muncul disamping Leeteuk.

"Hah...ya seperti yang kau dan aku perkirakan, 'dia' memang mengincarku dan menyuruhku kembali. Bahkan 'dia' meyuruh anak buahnya untuk membuntutiku sehingga aku harus berkeliling dulu selama satu jam." katanya sambil menatap Yunho dengan malas. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan yang lain hanya diam tidak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Ekhm! Hyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa yang tadi kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Henry tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

"Yun jelaskan! Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk menceritakan 'orang itu' mengingat dia baru saja mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat ingin membuatku muntah tadi!" kata Leeteuk sambil menatap Yunho dan menunjukan ekspresi jijik pada kaliamatnya.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari mana seharusnya? Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Yunho acuh tak acuh.

"Siapa orang itu?" tiba-tiba Kibum menjawab.

"Dia? Hmm...namanya adalah Ok Taecyeon atau Park Taecyeon. Dia adalah anak dari raja sekarang Park Jun Ok yang sekaligus adalah saudara Teukie hyung dan juga Henry." jawab Yunho enteng.

"MWO?" teriak semua orang kecuali Zhoumi dan Jaejoong. #Jaejoong sudah tahu tapi Zhoumi hanya gak mau kehilangan muka didepan yg lain. Ckckck dasar poker face!

"La-lalu apa maksudnya mengincar Teukie hyung?" tanya Shindong yang di setujui semua orang dengan anggukan.

"Mungkin dia ingin Teukie hyung kembali berada di pihaknya. Kalian tahu Teukie hyung pernah membantunya untuk meng-hack salah satu komputer sebuah bank dan dia juga meminta Teukie hyung untuk memindahkan semua uang di salah satu rekening seseorang ke rekeningnya." jelas Yunho.

"Ke-kenapa Teukie hyung mau melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Itu karena nyawa Henry dan mantan Ratu dipertaruhkan." jawab Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Mak-maksud hyung?" tanya Henry tidak mengerti.

"Begini mochi, saat itu kau masih berusia 6 tahun dan Teukie hyung juga masih berumur 12 tahun. Dan lagi dia juga harus menunda masuk sekolah selama setahun hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan namja brengsek itu dan juga appanya." jelas Jaejoong.

'_Jadi itu mengapa Teukie hyung masih sekolah padahal seharusnya dia sudah lulus.' batin semua orang kecuali Leeteuk, Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Zhoumi. 'Lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul hyung?_' batin merekasemua lagi kecuali Leeteuk, Yunho, Jaejoong, Zhoumi, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, dan Heechul tentunya.

"Bukan itu saja tuan muda Jung Soo juga diancam. Jika tuan muda Jung Soo tidak melaksanakannya maka keberangkatan tuan muda Henry dan nyonya besar akan dibatalkan lalu mereka akan di jual sebagai gantinya." lanjut Zhoumi yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

'_Sungguh Kejam!_' batin mereka semua.

"Lalu hal apa yang tadi ingin kau sampaikan Teukie hyung? Sewaktu di sekolah tadi?" tanya Donghae mengingatkan.

"Oh mengenai itu, aku hanya mau bicara tentang tugas kalian nanti." Katanya sambil meminum kembali jusnya. "Dan nanti akan aku perkenalkan pada kalian ruang kerja kalian masing-masing." Lanjutnya.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Henry.

"Kau pasti belum melihat semua isi rumah kita ini kan Henry?" tanya Leeteuk yang dijawab Henry dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Begini, alasan mengapa mansion ini menjadi markas utama karena ini bukan hanya sekedar mansion biasa." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi bukankah mansion ini baru aku tempati tiga tahun lalu dan itu pun aku membelinya dari seseorang. Dan lagi hyung juga tidak tinggal disini bukan? Lalu bagaimana hyung tahu mengenai mansion ini?" tanya Henry bruntun.

"Begini mocha, Teukie hyung memang selama ini tinggal di apartemen bersama aku, Yunnie, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membeli rumah atau bahkan tidak memiliki biaya dan sebagainya. Itu hanya untuk menghilangkan jejaknya. Dan kau tahu mengapa orang yang memiliki rumah mau menjualnya padamu bukan pada orang lain padahal penawarannya lebih besar? Itu karena ia ingin mansion ini dititipkan padamu." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Dan orang itu adalah Teukie hyung." Lanjut Kibum dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Yap benar sekali!" sambung Jaejoong.

"…." Henry hanya diam saja tidak mengomentari apa-apa.

"Dan pastinya si Koala Tiang Listrik itu juga sudah tahu mengenai hal ini, benar bukan Zhoumi?" tanya Junsu.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, tuan muda Jung Soo juga tidak mengizinkan saya memberitahu anda." Kata Zhoumi sambil mmbungkuk hormat.

"…." Tapi Henry tetap tidak bergeming dan hanya diam saja.

"Sudah, lagi pula sekarang semuanya sudah tahu. Lebih baik kalian ikuti aku saja dari pada berdiam diri disini!" kata Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu Leeteuk pergi dari ruang keluarga, memasuki mansion lebih dalam. Karena tidak ada yang akan dibicarakan lagi yang lain pun pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan mengikuti kemana Leeteuk pergi.

Setelah berjalan lama melintasi lorong-lorong dalam mansion sampailah mereka didepan sebuah pintu beraksen romawi klasik yang sangat mewah berwarna putih dan berplitur emas. Lalu Leeteuk pun tanpa segan-segan membukanya dan terpampanglah didalam sana banyaknya rak-rak besar berisikan buku-buku dari yang tebal sampai yang tipis, dari buku bacaan santai sampai buku bacaan berat.

Satu kata yang tercetak dalam otak mereka '_Perpustakaan!_'.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau membawa kami ke Perpustakaan?" tanya Changmin.

"Diamlah Food Monster! Zhoumi ternyata kau masih sering membersihkan tempat ini ya?" kata Leeteuk. Lalu dia berjalan kea rah Perpustakaan lebih dalam.

"Tentu saja tuan muda! Bukankah anda bilang jangan membiarkan siapa saja memasuki Perpustakaan dan juga pafiliun belakang. Karena perintah anda jadinya dua ruangan sangat tidak terawatt, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membersihkannya sesekali." Jelas Zhoumi.

"Tapi kau tidak memasuki ruangan itu kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja tidak tuan!" jawab Zhoumi. "Bukankah yang bisa membukanya hanya anda?" lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah memasukkan DNA mu bukan?" tanyanya.

"Maaf tuan muda saya tidak tahu." Jawabnya.

"Hey, hey, kalian berdua itu sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Heechul yang mulai kesal.

"Benar aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Teukie hyung buku disini sangat lengkap, bahkan ensiklopedia terbatas pun ada!" kata Siwon tiba-tiba sambil mengamati beberapa buku. Disebelahnya ada Kibum yang sudah tenggelam dengan satu buku tebal yang diambilnya dari rak sebelah kiri.

"Hyung! Aku tidak tahu kau juga suka meneliti? Bahkan penelitian tentang suplemen percepat penyembuhan luka pun ada disini, walaupun belum selesai." Kata Hanggeng yang dengan semangatnya membolak balikan sebuah buku bersampul merah.

"Te-teukie hyung kau juga suka mengamati tu-tubuh ma-manusia ya? Ternyata disini ada juga buku seperti itu!" kata Ryeowook, walaupun malu-malu dia sudah melihat beberapa judul buku yang membahas tentang tubuh manusia.

"Yak! Kalian! Seenaknya saja kalian mengobrak-abrik Perpustakaan orang! Cepat ikuti aku SEKARANG!" teriak Leeteuk jengkel.

"Neeeee…! Hyuuuung….!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung perpustakaan. Yang aneh adalah Leeteuk menyuruh kami berhenti didepan sebuah rak buku yang dikatakan lumayan besar dan penuh debu. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah rak disebelah kiri lalu menarik sebuah buku bersampul putih hanya saja tidak mengambilnya. Lalu tiba-tiba….

"**Geeeeerrrrr…..Cleck**!"

Rak buku didepan kami bergetar dan seketika rak buku itu bergeser dan membuka memunculkan sebuah ruang rahasia (ini Author dapet dari anime Konan pas episode 'Requiem Mata-Mata'). Walaupun tidak terlihat apa-apa hanya kegelapan yang terlihat karena tidak ada lampu yang menyinari.

Setelah itu Leeteuk masuk kedalamnya, dia menekan sebuah tombol disamping sebuah pintu besi dan seketika munculah lampu berwarna biru dan nampaklah lorong yang ada dibalik rak tersebut.

Kemudian munculah hologram seseorang dari alat yang komunikasi disebelah tombol yang digunakan oleh Leeteuk.

"**_Selamat Datang Tuan Muda Jung Soo! Apakah anda ingin memasuki ruang Lab?_**" tanya Hologram tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita.

"Ya aku ingin masuk! Dan mungkin nanti aku akan menambahkan DNA beberapa orang kedalam komputer, jadi tolong disiapkan!" katanya pada Hologram tersebut.

"_**Baik Tuan Muda! Tolong lakukan Prosedure!**_" katanya lagi.

Setelah itu Leeteuk melakukan beberapa Prosedure seperti pemeriksaan retina mata, sidik jari, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang mungkin mencangkup seluruh tubuh sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan penyusup masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. WOW benar-benar teknologi dan sistem keamanan yang LUAR BIASA CANGGIH!

"_**Baiklah, silahkan masuk Tuan Muda!**_" kata Hologram itu lagi dan setelahnya pintu besi yang ada di samping pun terbuka.

"**Jehsss…Cleck!**" Muncul beberapa asap dari dalam ruangan setelah pintu terbuka.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Leeteuk, sementara yang lain hanya kebingungan dan ternganga melihat betapa canggihnya teknologi yang ada!

"Hyung Kau HEBAT! Darimana kau dapatkan semua teknologi ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku hyung?" kata Changmin semangat sekaligus murung.

"Teukie hyung kau Hebat!" kata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. "Apa kau punya mesin game yang canggih juga hyung?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Dasar kau Maniak Game! Kenapa otakmu hanya terisi game saja eoh?" kata Changmin sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun!

"Aww! Aish…appo Min! Kenapa kau memukulku?" bentak Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Yak berhenti bertengkar dan suruh yang lain kemari!" potong Leeteuk.

Akhirnya duo magnae evil itu pun langsung diam dan memutuskan untuk memanggil hyung mereka yang lain.

Leeteuk pun berjalan memasuki ruangan. Walaupun ruangan tersebut masih gelap dan hanya samar-samar terlihat dari penerangan dari lorong pintu masuk.

"Hyemi nyalakan lampu!" perinth Leeteuk. Dan seketika itu juga ruangan itu menyala dengan sangat terangnya.

"_**Selamat datang kembali Master!**_" tiba-tiba muncul sesosok Yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang, senyum indah, dan juga wajah baby facenya. Hanya saja sosok itu hanyalah sebuah Hologram yang diciptakan oleh Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih Hyemi! Lama tak bertemu denganmu!" kata Leeteuk sambil berjalan kearah sofa merah yang ada disamping kanan ruangan dan tiba-tiba sosok Hologram itu muncul di samping Leeteuk duduk.

"_**Lama tidak bertemu juga Master! Apa ada yang Master perlukan, sampai-sampai Master datang kemari?**_" kata sosok Hologram itu yang dipanggil Hyemi.

"Aku membawa beberapa orang kemari, aku juga sudah bilang pada Hyego untuk memasukan beberapa DNA kedalam komputer." Kata Leeteuk menjelaskan.

"_**Oh, apakah 'orang itu' sudah mulai bergerak Master?**_" tanya Hyemi.

"Ya sepertinya! Kudengar dia akan membobol Interpol Seoul dalam waktu dekat ini! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia rencanakan!" katanya menjawab.

"_**Hahaha, walaupun orang itu akan berhadapan dengan FBI maupun CIA pun Master akan tetap tenang dan kelihatan tidak perduli padanya bukan?**_" tanya Hyemi, sementara Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Teukie hyung! Kau Hebat! Bagaimana kau mempunyai ruangan seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk Heboh.

"Hyung! Aku benar-benar terkesan!" lanjut Shindong.

"Teukie hyung! Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami? Kami kan dongsaengmu yang paling imut!" kata Junsu berteriak-teriak.

"Yak Kalian tidak bisa diam! Berisik Tahu!" kata Heechul.

"_**Selamat Datang Para Tuan Muda! Nama saya Kang Hye Mi, saya adalah program yang diciptakan Master Jung Soo untuk menjalankan lab ini. Sementara Hologram yang ada didepan tadi adalah Kang Hye Go dia adalah adik saya, Hologram yang diciptakan Master juga!**_" kata Hyemi sambil membungkukan badan.

'_Cantik_' batin semua orang.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu! Kalian tahu dia hanya Hologram yang aku buat!" kata Leeteuk sambil memutar bola matanya tanda bosan. "Lebih baik aku menjelaskan ruangan apa ini!" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah! Ini adalah ruangan lab, didepan ada ruang santai-tempat kita sekarang-lalu kedalam lagi kalian melihat ada ruang komputer, lalu jika kalian membuka pintu putih itu kalian akan masuk kedalam loboratorium." Jelasnya.

Leeteuk menjelaskan sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tampaklah ruangan yang sangat besar berwarna putih diterangi dengan lampu-lampu biru. Setelah kalian melewati pintu besi akan tampak ruang santai dengan beberapa sofa merah dan sebuah meja kecil, disertai dengan sebuah fas bunga diatasnya dan sebuah tv 32 ins tergantung di dinding tembok.

Lalu lebih kedalam lagi setelah melewati lorong akan tampak ruangan dengan banyaknya layar besar di dinding tengah ruangan juga komputer-komputer yang terletak di atas meja yang mungkin berjumlah sepuluh buah dan beberapa buah kursi di setiap mejanya.

Lalu akan ada sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar berwarna merah di pojok ruangan. Dan jika kita memasukinya tampaklah ruangan berwarna putih dengan banyaknya tabung-tabung reaksi yang didalamnya banya berbagai warna zat yang tidak diketahui jenisnya. Juga beberapa alat bedah seperti pisau dan lainnya. Disana juga ada beberapa hewan percobaan yang kebanyakan adalah tikus putih dan katak.

Satu kata yang dapat dikatakan tentang ruangan itu 'KEREN!'

"Tapi apa tidak ada ruangan senjata Teukie hyung? Kalau hanya ini saja tidak akan seru!" kata Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, kau tenang saja kalau ruangan itu tentu saja ada! Tapi bukan disini!" kata Leeteuk sambil tertawa menikmati wajah kecewa Junsu.

"Dimana hyung?" tanya Donghae antusias.

"Dipafiliun belakang." Jawab Leeteuk pendek.

"Ayo kesana Hyung!" ajak Junsu.

"Hyemi!" panggil Leeteuk. Dan seketika sesosok Hologram Yeoja bernama Hyemi muncul.

"_**Iya Master, ada yang bisa saya lakukan?**_" tanyanya.

"Bukakan jalan menuju Pafiliun belakang menuju ruang senjata!" perintah Leeteuk.

"Baik Master! Silahkan lewat sini!" katanya.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke ruangan komputer dan menuju pojok ruangan satu lagi yang berhadapan dengan pintu ruang laboratorium. Setelahnya Leeteuk menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di dalam sebuah buku (disini hanya kamuflase aja, jadi ada meja di samping lemari berisi beberapa alat komunikasi trus diatas meja itu ada fas bunga sama buku nah padahal pas kita buka bukunya didalamnya ada tombol-tombol buat buka pintu #kayak yang ada di brankas tapi lebih canggih)

Setelah Leeteuk selesai memasukan password tiba-tiba….

"**Deeeerrrrrrr….Cleck….Deeeerrrrr….Cleck!**" Lantai yang ada disamping meja terbelah dan memunculkan tangga yang menghubungkan kedalam lorong panjang yang gelap (kalo ini Author dapet dari anime Konan yang pas episode 'Penyihir dari Akhir Abad')

"Keren Ruang Rahasia didalam Ruang Rahasia!" kata Shindong.

"Jadi lorong ini akan membawa kita ke Pafiliun belakang hyung?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne Yesungie, karena tempat penyimpanan senjata letaknya ada di bawah tanah." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membangun jalan rahasia lagi bila kita bisa kesana lewat Pafiliun belakang Teukie hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hahaha itu karena agar kita bisa sering berkumpul dan bertemu. Lagi pula itu adalah jalan pelarian diri yang bagus bukan? Karena di Pafiliun belakang juga tersedia beberapa kendaraan untuk melarikan diri jika nanti ada musuh." Kata Leeteuk memberi alasan.

'_Dia bahkan sampai memikirkan ada orang yang akan membobol sistem keamanannya yang sudah canggih ini? Benar-benar Hebat!_' batin semua orang.

"Kajja!" ajak Leeteuk.

Setelah menuruni tangga Leeteuk menekan sebuah tombol disamping ruang masuk setelahnya menyalalah lampu-lampu berwarna biru yang menerangi lorong tersebut. Mereka berjalan didalam lorong sampai hampir lima menit. Sungguh lorongnya tidak hanya lurus tapi juga bercabang sehingga mungkin membingungkan musuh yang ada jika akan memasuki lorong tersebut.

"Kenapa kau buat Lorongnya bercabang hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Hahaha, tentu saja untuk mengecoh musuh!" jawab Leeteuk.

"Hyung sudah sampai." Perkataan Yunho sukses membuat Leeteuk berhenti mendadak. Untung saja dia tidak meneruskan berjalan jika diteruskan mungkin dia akan menabrak dinding tembok besi yang ada didepannya dan pastinya akan sakit sekali. #Oh author lupa bilang lorong yang dilewati mereka untuk keruang senjata terbuat dari besi yang tahan peluru dan juga tidak mudah berkarat, hehehe mian J

"Hehehe mian terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Kyu dan Changmin." Kata Leeteuk tidak bersalah sambil menunjukan senyum angel miliknya.

'_Sebenarnya berapa kepribadian yang dia miliki? Kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah-ubah bahkan menjadi kekanakan seperti anak kecil sih?_' bating semua orang.

Setelah itu Leeteuk menuju dinding disebelah kanan dan menekannya. Lalu dinding besi itu seperti terpotong menjadi sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dan bergeser kekanan. Didalamnya nampaklah berbagai tobol untuk menulis password sama seperti saat masuk kedalam lorong.

"**Drrrreeeeettttt…Cleck!**" Setelahnya dinding besi yang ada disebelah kiri bergeser dan terbukalah menunjukan sebuah ruangan yang masih gelap gulita.

Leeteuk masuk kedalam ruangan dan, "Hyego nyalakan lampu!" Seketika menyalalah lampu yang ada diruangan tersebut menampakan banyaknya senjata yang terpajang di rak-rak yang ada di dalam ruangan putih tersebut.

"Oh my God! Hyung kau dapatkan semua ini dari mana?" jerit Junsu.

"Yak! Brisik kau Lumba-Lumba! Kau tidak perlu tahu aku dapatkan semua ini dari mana!" kataku padanya.

Nampak sekali bahwa Junsu, Yoochun, Donghae, Sungmin, Yesung, dan Kangin sangat tertarik dengan berbagai macam senjata-senjata yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh Chulie kau ke pojok rak saja disana ada beberapa jenis bom, kau bisa mengamatinya atau mungkin membuat yang terbaru dan lebih canggih dari bom-bom tersebut!" kataku santai.

"What hyung? Kau juga mempunyai bom? Disini? Diruangan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk histeris.

"Diamlah Hyukkie! Bom itu juga tidak akan meledak bukan?" kata Leeteuk sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh my God Hyung! Kau mempunyai **Remington 700**? Dan **Galil Galatz/99 R**? Kau sangat Keren hyung!" teriak Junsu.

'_Dia bahkan memiliki senapan **H&K G-3** dan **Psg-1** sungguh Leeteuk bukan orang sembarangan!_' batin Donghae.

"Tak Mungkin! Su-ie Teukie hyung juga memiliki **SVD Dragunov** dan **L 96 A-1/AWP**! Ya ampun hyung! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau mempunyai senapan-senapan ini sih!" teriak Yoochun jengkel.

'_Disini juga banyak pistol-pistol terbaik selama produksi yang ada! Hmm…Mark23, FN57, QS2-96, HS200, Hecler and Koch USP, SIGP250 (seperti yang dibawa Donghae saat penyekapan), ternyata banyak juga. Bahkan senapan untuk Snipper juga ada, siapa Leeteuk-shi sebenarnya? Dan dari mana dia mendapatkan semua ini?_' batin Kibum dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Hyung!" panggil Henry. "Darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini? Dan kau dapatkan darimana teknologi-teknologi itu?" lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mendapatkannya!" jawab Leeteuk ketus sambil tidak memandang Henry.

"Katakan Hyung! Jawab aku!" bentaknya.

Sementara Leeteuk hanya diam dan tetap tidak mau memandang Henry.

'_Haaahh…dasar keras kepala kau hyung!_' batin Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah Henry, kau seharusnya tidak membentak hyungmu seperti itu." Bujuk Jaejoong sambil mendekati Henry.

"Tapi Jae hyung hiks…aku hanya ingin tahu dari mana hyung hiks…mendapatkan semua ini! Aku hiks…tidak ingin bi-la semua i-ini hyung hiks…dapatkan dengan mencuri." Jelas Henry. sambil menangis.

"Tapi aku tidak MENCURINYA!" bentak Leeteuk emosi.

"Hyung!" teriak Yunho mengingatkan.

Setelahnya Leeteuk tampak sangat menahan emosi, dia juga seperti kesulitan menarik nafas sampai-sampai nafasnya terputus-putus. Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan hanya memandang pertengkaran kakak-adik itu dengan sendu. Ya mereka mengerti bagaimana perasaan Henry yang mengkhawatirkan Leeteuk. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Leeteuk, mungkin saja ia punya alasan untuk menyembunyikan semua ini dari adiknya dan tak ingin si adik terlibat.

"Hyego! Ambilkan minuman untuk Leeteuk hyung!" perintah Yunho.

Lalu munculah sesosok Yeoja Hologram di samping tubuh Leeteuk. "**_Mari Master!_**" katanya menuntun Leeteuk kepojok dinding yang tidak diletakkan rak lemari. Setelah itu muncul sofa dan sebuah meja beserta sebuah minuman dari dalam dinding itu. Leeteukpun duduk disana sambil menegak minuman tersebut dan sang Hologram memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kang Hye Go seperti yang dikatakan Hyemi tadi.

"Henry-ah dengarkan hyung! Teukie hyung mendapatkan semua ini dari temannya. Dia adalah **Jay** sang **Demon ****of Weapons****. **Dia telah dikenal banyak orang di dunia hitam sebagai pemasok dan penyeludup senjata hebat. Tapi entahlah empat tahun lalu dia menghilang entah kemana dan sampai sekarang keberdaannya belum diketahui. Dia bisa saja menemui Teukie hyung dan meminta senjata-senjata ini lagi, makanya Teukie hyung membuat ruangan ini. Kau tahu hyung tidak mencurinya dari Jay tapi dia membelinya! Dengan uang yang tentu saja dihasilkannya dari pekernjaannya sebagai Hacker. Dan mengenai ruangan ini aku dan Jaejoong yang membantu Teukie hyung membuatnya. Kami memang sudah merencanakannya. Kami tahu bahwa kau pasti mencarinya dan akan menuntut balas keluarga kerajaan. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Taecyeon masih mengincar Teukie hyung dan tidak akan segan-segan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengan Teukie hyung." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

'_Ternyata dia bisa berbicara panjang seperti itu!_' batin semua orang.

"A-ah! Benar sekali Henry-ah, kau tahu Teukie hyung tidak ingin kau celaka. Kau dengar sendirikan kata Yunnie, bahwa mungkin saja nyawamu dalam bahaya saat ini." Kata Jaejoong setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya tentang Yunho.

"Mianhae hyung aku tak tahu!" ucap Henry sambil menunduk menahan tangisnya.

"Sudah lagi pula aku tak memikirkannya!" kata Leeteuk menanggapi dengan ekspersi tak peduli.

'_Haaahhh…dasar hyung keras kepala!_' batin Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Eum, hyung!" suara Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Ya Minne-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Dinding yang dipojok ruangan dalam itu kenapa berbeda? Disana juga tidak ad arak lemari penyimpanan senjata." Kata Sungmin penasaran.

"Hahaha kau menyadarinya ya? Kajja kita kesana!" kata Leeteuk dengan riang seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

'_Cepat sekali moodnya berubah? Ekspresinya juga! Benar-benar dia sangat handal memainkan perasaan orang lain dan membuat orang itu bingung!_' batin semua orang.

Akhirnya mereka semua sampai di depan dinding itu. Ya benar kata Sungmin ada yang aneh dan berbeda dari dinding itu. Kemudian Leeteuk berjalan kearah pojok dinding dan menekan dinding itu sehingga memunculkan sebuah tombol berwarna putih. Ditekannya tombol itu dan seketika dinding disampingnya pun bergerak terbuka.

"**Jesshhh….Greeeekk…Greeeekkkk…Cleck….Jesshhhh!**"

"Hyego lampunya!" perintah Leeteuk.

Dan tampaklah sebuah hangar yang luas diisi dengan lima buah sepeda motor dan sepuluh buah mobil sport dengan warna berbeda.

"Oh my God! Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak memberikan salah satu dari mereka padaku?" kata Yoochun.

"Benar itu hyung! Kau ini sangat pelit sekali sih pada kami!" sambung Junsu.

"Hey, hey, kaliankan sudah punya masing-masing! Dan lagi untuk apa aku memberikannya pada kalian!" jawab Leeteuk.

Disana terdapat lima buah motor sport yaitu, Dodge Tomahawk warna hitam, Suzuki Hanabusa warna biru, MTT Turbine Superbike Y2K warna merah, MU Agusta F4CC warna putih, Honda CBR 1100XX warna hijau.

Lalu ada sepuluh mobil sport Porsche Carrera GT warna putih, Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 warna biru, Pagani Zonda F warna hitam, Jaguar X1220 warna silfer, Ferari Enzo warna merah, Mclaren F1 warna kuning, Koenigsegg CCX warna orange, Saleen S7 Twins-Turbo warna hijau, SSC Ultimate Aero warna coklat emas, dan yang terakhir Bugati Veyron warna hitam-merah.

"Ah aku lupa bilang pada kalian, mobil-mobil ini anti peluru. Kacanya sudah aku ganti dengan kaca anti peluru, badan mobil juga tidak akan lecet dengan peluru apapun karena sudah aku poles dengan cat anti peluru, begitu juga dengan ban anti peluru yang aku pasang." Jelasnya. "Untuk motor aku juga lakukan hal yang sama." Lanjutnya.

Semuanya hanya terkejut dengan perkataan Leeteuk. Dan hanya ada satu pertanyaan di otak mereka, kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong tentunya. 'Seberapa Kayakah Seorang PARK JUNG SOO itu?'

#Haaahhhh…author juga tidak tahu readers! Tanyakan saja ada Teukie hyung nanti!

**TO BE CONTINUED :)**

* * *

Rabu, 05-06-2013

Mian Readers Author updatenya lama. Habis gak ada mood buat lanjutin walau banyak ide. Tapi setelah pembagian nem dan rapot juga nasehat serta semangat temen, hari ini sepulang sekolah Author dengan semangatnya menulis dan melanjutkan FF ini! Author tahu kalian pasti sudah menunggu untuk kelanjutan FF ini. Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf dan gomawo telah menunggu kelanjutannya!

Sampai Jumpa Chap 6!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author **: Yey! Chap 6 update, kalo lama mian abis ni chapter aku nulis sampe nargetin sekitar 20 lebar Ms Word. Tapi jadinya malah 15 lembar :( Oke gak papa lebih baik kita bales revie,w sebelumnya mari kita panggil orang2 yang bersangkutan!

**Changmin **: Untuk **Raekyuminnie** nde memang Teukie hyung seperti itu, kana da pepatah mengatakan 'diam-diam menghanyutkan' dan untuk menjadi istri Teukie hyung aku rasa jangan deh memangnya readers belum tahu apa dibalik wajah malaikat dan kekayaannya itu Teukie hyung sebenarnya kan 'Malaikat Berhati Iblis'! #menjawab pertanyaan sambil ngemil snack dan pasang muka tak bersalah.

**Kyuhyun **: Hum-hum aku setuju denganmu 'Food Monster', Teukie hyung memang seperti itu. **Ri Yong Kim** kau serius ingin menjadi anaknya? Sebaiknya fikirkan kembali kami saja yang menjadi dongsaengnya sudah pusing mikirin sifat Teukie hyung yang gampang berubah-ubah moodnya.

**Heechul **: Ne, ne, benar sekali **tiaraputri16**! Mau sampai kiamat pun Teukie hyung tidak akan pernah berubah, masih aja sifat pelitnya itu mendarah daging. Bahkan rumahnya sendiri dibeli sama Henry, seharusnyakan dia berbagi atau menyerahkannya pada Henry. Dasar PeLiT!

**Author** : Maaf ne sebelumnya **zhiewon189** bukannya author tidak mau membuat hubungan mereka jadi baik tapi memang dasar sifat mereka saja yang susah diatur dan mau enak sendiri. Belum lagi antara sang 'Evil Heehee' dan 'Duo Mangnae' itu jadi Mian ne. Coba author usahain mereka dekat

**Heechul** : Yak! Dasar kau author kurang ngajar! Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak bisa dekat dengan kedua magnae itu! Lagian salah mereka yang memancing emosiku!. Oh mian Readers, untuk **Augesteca** entahlah mengapa author memilih Taecyeon aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam fikirannya itu.

**Taecyeon** : Mungkin karena kharisma ku yang sangat charming ini Heechul hyung! #pasang senyum lima jari

**Heechul & Author** : Yak! Kenapa kau kemari?

**Taecyeon** : Lah bukannya aku pemain disini jadi suka2 aku dong thor!

**Heechul & Author** : Sweadrope bersamaan! '_Sudah abaikan saja dia_' batin mereka bersama.

**Author** : **S.P.Y ELF** ini udah aku buat tapi kalau kurang berkenan mohon maaf. Dan mungkin saya selaku author disini akan membuat Teukie hyung sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat **sengsara**!

Semua Pemain : '_Sungguh author yang kejam! Semoga aku juga gak disiksa sama dia!_'

**Author** : Untuk **LQ** oh author kelas 3 SMP dan sekarang sudah lulus dengan nilai nem yang sangat memuaskan dan sekarang sedang pusing2 nya mencari SMA idaman sekaligus bisa menyalurkan hobby ku sebagai penulis ff. Kalo tentang Mood Teukie yang berubah-ubah saya tidak tahu lebih baik tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Oh buat motor dan mobilnya kayaknya gak bisa soalnya Teukie itu orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat-PeLiT! Mungkin kalo Teukie gak pelit lagi dunia bakal kiamat! #semua pemain mengangguk setuju kecuali Leeteuk. Oh dan jangan berpusing ria nikmati saja membacanya.

Leeteuk tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah memerah da nada asap diatas kepalanya. ASAP readers! Wow kayaknya dia lagi nahan emosi deh.

**Leeteuk** : CHANGMIN! KYUHYUN! HEECHUL! DAN KAU AUTHOR SIALAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH? MEMBICARAKANKU DIBELAKANG, IYA KAN? APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? JANGAN2 KALIAN MENGATKAN SESUATU YANG BURUK PADA READERS BENAR? #berlari kearah Author, Heechul, Changmin dan Kyuhyun lalu memukul kepala mereka dengan pemukul bisbol yang dibawanya. (ckckck kasihan sekali mereka)

**Ryeowook** : Mianhae semua sepertinya sedang ada keributan di sini dan Heechul hyung, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Author-shi tidak bisa membalas review terakhir. Bagaimana untuk penutupan aku dan Minnie hyung saja. Kajja Minnie hyung! #narik tangan Sungmin

**Sungmin** : Baiklah Wookie-ah! Untuk **Kikyu RKY** mian ne kalau bahasa yang digunakan author itu banyak yang tidak dimengerti oleh reader maklum masih amatir sih.

**Ryeowook** : Hehehe biarpun begitu Minnie hyung dia yang udah bayar kita loh!

**Sungmin** : Kau benar juga Wookie! Ya sudah lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya!

**Ryeowook & Sungmin** : Selamat membaca semua!

* * *

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí̱ Ikanóti̱ta]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Di Sebuah Ruangan Mewah dan Clasic**

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui apa yang 'dia' lakukan beberapa hari ini?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh kekar yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa sambil memegah gelas berisikan cairan wine kepada seorang namja dengan stelan jas hitam rapi yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Sudah tuan muda! Beberapa hari ini tuan muda Jung Soo hanya berkumpul dengan beberapa orang temannya. Tapi ada yang berbeda tuan muda." Kata namja itu sambil membaca sebuah kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya orang yang dipanggil tuan muda itu.

"Beberapa hari ini tuan muda berkumpul bersama beberapa murid baru, belum lagi mereka bukanlah sekedar murid biasa karena mereka sangat pintar dan sudah mengambil hati dari beberapa guru di sekolah." Jawabnya.

"Hmm…aneh, kenapa 'dia' bisa sedekat itu dengan mereka?" gumam namja itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho dan yang lainnya?" lanjutnya.

"Ah sepertinya mereka juga ikut bergabung bersama tuan muda." Katanya. "Apalagi setiap jam istirahat mereka pasti berkumpul bersama." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah! Kau terus awasi dia dan jangan sampai lewatkan informasi sekecil apapun!" serunya pada namja itu.

"Baik tuan!"

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi!" perintahnya.

Setelah itu namja berstelan jas itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan sebelumnya membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat pada tuan mudanya itu. Setelah namja tersebut keluar beberapa menit selanjutnya masuklah seorang namja tampan berwajah luar negeri kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Wajahnya yang tampan juga mengerikan disaat yang sama karena seringai yang tampak mematikan yang diperlihatkan namja tersebut. Rambutnya yang berwana coklat gelap memberi kesan seksi, wajahnya yang putih bersih, hidung yang mancung, benar-benar namja idaman yang sangat sempurna. Oh jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sedikit berotot itu.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari huh? Bukankah kau seharusnya masih di California atau Thailand?" tanya namja yang masih duduk di sofa itu.

"Ck! Dasar kau! Tetap saja tidak berubah! Selalu sinis pada siapa saja, termasuk diriku!" balas namja tampan dengan rambut coklat tua itu.

"Haahh…sudah katakan saja urusanmu padaku sekarang! Jangan membuang waktu dengan berbasa-basi begitu! Kau tahu aku tidak suka berbasa-basi!" kata namja itu sambil meneguk wine nya.

"Baiklah-baiklah **tuan muda Ok Taecyeon** yang tidak sabaran!" kata namja itu dengan penuh penekanan. "Ku dengar dia kembali. Dan kau juga memintanya untuk berada disisi mu lagi bukan?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan serius sekarang.

"Hem! Wae?" kata namja yang dipanggil Ok Taecyeon itu singkat.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya namja itu balik, tapi sebelum Taecyeon menjawab ia memotongnya. "Biar ku tebak, tidak berhasil bukan?"

Dan Taecyeon hanya diam karena perkataan namja yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Aku anggap diamnya dirimu itu berarti 'ya'." Katanya sambil mengambil botol wine dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas. "Oh dan pasti kau sedang menyuruh anak buahmu untuk mengawasinya di sekolah maupun diluar bukan?" lanjutnya.

Sementara Taecyeon hanya diam sambil meminum wine nya dan sekilas melirik namja yang ada didepannya dari sudut matanya.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" katanya sambil tetap memandang namja yang ada didepannya yang telah memainkan cairan wine yang ada digelasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa 'dia' bukan lagi sosok polos seperti waktu itu." Katanya dingin. "Kau juga menyadari potensinya itu bukan. Bahkan saat yang mulia ingin menghabisinya kau malah berkata bahwa 'dia' masih dapat dipergunakan sebagai _pion_ pentingmu bukan?" lanjutnya. Sementara Taecyeon hanya mendengarkan tanpa berniat memotong.

"Dia bahkan sampai berhubungan dengan si mata musang itu dan juga si jidat lebar!" katanya jengkel. "Oh jangan lupakan namja tinggi yang punya senyum sinis dan si lumba-lumba itu. Apa lagi si Hero menyebalkan itu!" lan"utnya dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Taecyeon dengan wajah malas.

"Dia berhubungan dengan **Velnias**!" katanya singkat.

"Mwo?" kaget Taecyeon. "Kau bercanda kan?" lanjutnya.

"Ani! Aku tidak bercanda!" katanya. "Bahkan dia juga berhubungan dengan **Aiden** dan **Jeremy**." Tambahnya cepat.

"Mwo? Aiden dan Jeremy? Kau pasti bercanda!" kata Taecyeon mengejek.

"Ani! I don't have interest to lie you!" katanya sambil meminum wine nya.

"But how can that be?" gumamnya yang hanya ditanggapi namja itu dengan mengangkat bahu. "Itu pasti tidak benar! Jung Soo bukan tipe orang yang bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka berdua! Apa lagi Velnias adalah saingannya dalam bidan Hacker." Lanjutnya.

"Molla!" gumam namja itu tak peduli. "Baiklah karena aku sudah menyampaikan informasi yang kau perlukan lebih baik aku pergi. Aku harus kembali ke California untuk melakukan sesuatu." Lanjutnya sambil berdiri.

"Oh ya 'orang yang menghilang empat tahun lalu' telah kembali." Katanya sebelum menyampai pintu. "Dia ada padaku, kau hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Lanjutnya. "Dan Ingat Ok Taecyeon! Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu apalagi tanpa berunding dulu denganku!" katanya sambil menatap Taecyeon tajam sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyisakan Taeyeon yang masih diam menatap gelas wine nya datar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**FLASBACK!**

Hari itu ditengah hujan badai yang lebat seorang remaja berumur sekitar 11-12 tahun tengah berlari menghindari beberapa sosok namja yang sedang mengejarnya. Namja tersebut mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam dengan membawa berbagai macam senjata ditangan mereka masing-masing, entah itu pistol, pisau, bahkan senapan sekaligus.

Namja remaja tersebut terus berlari tidak mengenal lelah biarpun tubuhnya telah terdapat banyaknya luka goresan akibat macam-macam senjata yang dipegang oleh beberapa sosok yang kini telah mengejarnya. Tidak diperdulikannya guyuran air hujan yang sangat dingin dan terasa sakit dikulitnya yang telah pucat itu. Ia tidak peduli dan terus berlari menembus badai hujan itu dan menuju kesuatu tempat untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, ani lebih tepatnya dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia jaga, ya mereka berdua adalah sang eomma dan dongasengnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi tadi beberapa jam yang lalu, dan masih diingatnya kenangan itu. Kenangan yang bermula saat ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya untuk menerima nilai ujiannya ia mendapati rumahnya atau lebih tepat disebut istana dalam keadaan kosong. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan sosok eomma dan dongsaengnya didalam sana. Bahkan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah banyaknya tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di sepanjang lorong menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Ya istana, namja remaja tersebut adalah seorang pangeran lebih tepatnya putra mahkota dari Negara Korea Selatan ini. Tapi entah kenapa hanya dalam satu malam saja semua telah berbalik dan membuatnya harus kehilangan segalanya. Ya kebencian, kedengkian, dan iri sang paman adik dari ayahnyalah yang membuat dirinya, dongsaeng, eomma, beserta rakyat Korea Selatan telah kehilangan sosok seorang ayah, suami, dan raja yang sangat mereka cintai itu.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa akhirnya namja remaja itu segera berlari keluar istana dan mencari sosok eomma dan dongsaengnya, tetapi baru beberapa langkah seseorang memukulnya dan membuat tubuhnya ambruk dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Cepat bawa dia pada Yang Mulia! Dan jangan sampai kalian terlihat oleh orang lain! Bila ada yang melihat segera habisi!" perintah seorang namja paruh baya pada anak buahnya.

"Mengerti tuan!" kata anak buahnya serempak.

0o00o0o0

Perlahan-lahan kedua iris mata seorang namja remaja yang kini telah diikat disebuah kursi itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris mata yang penuh dengan kekosongan dan juga kesedihan. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia masih memfokuskna pengelihatannya pada ruangan sekitar. Matanya membulat saat ia baru saja tersadar mengingat apa yang baru saja terlihat beberapa saat lalu saat ia memasuki istana. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dimana-mana, darah juga berceceran sampai mengotorin dinding dan lantai istana.

"Hoh! Jadi kau sudah bangun bocah?" kata seorang namja yang berumur sekitar 30-40 tahun namun wajahnya masih saja tampan.

"A-ajushi sedang apa disini? Ma-mana eomma, Henry, dan ma-mana appa?" katanya setelah menyadari menyadari siapa namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu masih belum menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terikat disebuah kursi.

"Appamu sekarang sudah MATI! Eomma dan dongsaengmu bahkan juga dirimu akan menyusulnya sesegera mungkin. Kau tenang saja dan tunggu saatnya tiba!" kata namja itu dengan senyum licik dan mengejek.

"MWO? ANDWAE! Appa tidak mungkin meninggal! Ajushi jangan bercanda dan cepat katakana dimana eomma dan Henry berada!" katanya sambil berteriak air mata sudah membasahi pipinya yang lembam, mungkin karena dipukuli.

"Ck! Dasar keras kepala! Aku tidak akan memberi tahu dimana eomma dan dongsaengmu itu!" kata namja itu lagi sambil berbalik pergi.

"Ajushi jebal tolong biarkan eomma dan Henry pergi! Lepaskan mereka! Sebagai gantinya Ajushi boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku! Ajushi, jebal ajushi! Jung Soo mohon ajushi bebaskan eomma dan Henry!" katanya sambil menangis.

Tapi namja yang ternyata pamannya tersebut tidak memperdulikan dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Diluar sudah menunggu anak buahnya yang siap menerima perintah apa saja dari atasannya tersebut.

"Jaga anak itu jangan sampai dia kabur! Dan sekertari Nam hubungi media masa sepertinya sebentar lagi ada berita tentang pembantai keluarga kerajaan! Jelaskan semuanya dan katakan bahwa raja, permaisuri, dan kedua anaknya meninggal dalam insiden itu dan segera kabarkan tentang pengangkatanku sebagai raja Korea Selatan yang baru!" katanya sambil menatap anak buahnya satu persatu.

"Baik Yang Mulia!" kata mereka serempak.

0o0o0o0o0

"Appa! Apa yang apa lakukan pada Jung Soo hyung? Kasihan dia appa, aku mohon bebaskan dia! Aku yakin jika kita bisa membebaskan Ahjuma dan Henry-ah dia bisa kita manfaatkan! Dia juga tidak bisa lari dan pasti merasa hutang budi pada kita karena telah melepaskan eomma dan dongsengnya! Aku mohon appa!" kata seorang namja kecil yang lucu berpakaian rapi dengan stelan jas hitam dan sedikit corak emas pada leher dan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi peduli pada mereka Ok Taecyeon? Kau tahu mereka lah yang membuat keluarga kita sengsara! Kita ini keluarga kerajaan tapi kita malah dianggap sampah oleh orang-orang dan mereka! Mereka malah nyaman dan hidum damai dengan segala kemewahan istana!" kata namja paruh baya yang berdiri dihadapan bocah kecil itu.

"Tapi aku mohon appa! Jangan libatkan Ahjuma dan Henry! Appa bisa memanfaatkan mereka untuk membuat Jung Soo hyung berkeja sama dengan kita!" kata namja kecil itu.

"Apa maksudmu nak?" tanya namja tersebut.

"Ya kita bisa memanfaatkan Jung Soo hyung! Apa appa tidak tahu kemampuan Jung Soo hyung diatas anak kecil biasa. Dia bahkan sudah bisa mengetahui berbagai macam program-program komputer. Dan jika kita mendidiknya dia bahkan bisa menjadi asset yang tidak ada tandingannya dan bahkan bisa mengangkat appa menjadi Raja Korea Selatan dengan cepat tanpa harus memikirkan pihak-pihak lain yang bermasalah." Jelas namja kecil itu dengan seringainya.

"Maksudmu kita jadikan dia pion yang berada dibalik layar namun mampu menjatuhkan banyak orang begitu nak?" tanya namja paruh baya itu.

"Benar sekali appa!" jawab namja kecil itu dengan semangat dan sebuah senyuman yang ada diwajahnya.

"Ckckckck! Sejak kapan anak appa jadi sepandai ini eoh?" katanya sambil mengelus rambut namja kecil itu. "Tapi tak akan semudah itu kabur dari appa nak! Jung Soo harus mempunyai ide yang jenius untuk kabur dan lagi dia juga harus mencari keberadaan eomma dan dongsaengnya yang memag tidak bersama kita!" lanjutnya.

"Mwo? Jadi ahjuma dan Henry tidak bersama dengan appa?" tanya namja kecil itu.

"Ani! Mereka tidak bersama appa. Waktu appa ke istana disana hanya ada baginda raja dan para pengawalnya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu dimana ahjuma dan Henry sekarang berada appa?" tanya namja kecil itu lagi.

"Molla!" kata namja paruh baya itu sambil berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

0o0o0o0o0

"_Jung Soo-ah, Eomma dan Henry-ah akan pergi menemui Ahjuma dan Ahjushi Ju dulu ya! Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kau menyusul eomma dan Henry-ah bersama appa ne?" kata seorang wanita anggun dan cantik sambil mengelus rambut seorang namja bocah yang sedang memakai sepatu sekolahnya._

"_Ne eomma! Aku akan menyusul eomma dan memperlihatkan hasil ujianku yang mendapat nilai sempurna pada eomma!" kata namja bocah itu sambil memandang wajah sang eomma dan tersenyum membuat lesung pipit tampak di pipi kirinya._

0o0o0o0o0

Seorang namja kecil sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah padahal kedua matanya sedang tertutup. Ya sepertinya namja kecil itu sedang mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang seseuatu yang baru saja dialaminya itu. Tiba-tiba matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Nafasnya juga terputus-putus dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka itu.

"Eomma…eomma…Henry…me-mereka masih selamat…hhah..hahh…hahh…" katanya terputus-putus.

"A-aku harus kabur dari sini dan membawa eomma dan Henry pergi jauh!" tekadnya lalu ia menelusuri ruangan yang kini menjadi tempat dirinya disekap. Lalu dia melihat sebuah jendela berukuran lumayan besar dan pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang memang tidak besar itu. '_Ada jendela yang bisa kugunakan untuk kabur! Tapi sebelumnya aku harus membebaskan diri dari tali ini lalu kabur!_' fikirnya dan mulai mencari benda yang dapat digunakan untuk membebaskan dirinya dari tali yang mengikatnya.

Saat dia tengah menyusuri ruangan tersebut ia menemukan sebuah botol beling yang tidak terpakai tak seberapa jauh dari hadapannya. Ia lalu mulai menggerakan kursi yang didudukinya dengan susah payah untuk mencapai botol beling tersebut. Setelah sampai ia memutar kursinya agar tangannya yang tengah terikat dibelakang dapat mencapai botol tersebut. Dia sedikit merendahkan kursinya kesamping kanan dan menjaga kesembingan kursi tersebut dengan kakunya yang tidak terlalu banyak diikat. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan segera dipecahkannya botol tersebut dan mengambil satu buah pecahan kaca dan kembali ke tempat semula sebelum para penjaga diluar mengetahui apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Hey ada apa didalam?" terdengar suara teriakan salah satu penjaga yang ada di depan pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan didalam bocah?" lanjutnya.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dan lihat apa yang terjadi!" kata salah seorang yang membawa sebuah tongkat bisbol.

Kemudian masuklah namja-namja tersebut yang berjumlah kurang lebih lima orang dengan macam-macam senjata yang berbeda ditangan mereka.

"Hey bocah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh? Apa kau berdiat melarikan diri hah?" tanya salah satu dari kelima namja itu.

Namun bocah yang ditanya tidak menjawab apa-apa dan berpura-pura pingsan padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia sedang berusaha mengembalikan dirinya ketempat semula.

"Hey bocah sialan! Cepat jawab atau ku pukul kau!" kata namja itu lagi. Namun bocah tersebut tetap tidak menjawab dan masih berpura-pura pingsan. "Heh masih tak mau menjawab? Sudah tidak usah berpura-pura pingsan dan cepat jawab!" katanya lagi.

**Bught!**

"Heh jawab bocah!"

**Bught! Bught! Bught! **

"Cepat jawab! Atau kau mau pisau ini mengores kulitmu yang putih ini, hem?" katanya lagi.

**Sreeettt!**

"Ck dasar bocah sial! MATI KA-" sebelum namja itu memukulkan tongkat bisbol yang ada ditangannya kearah bocah namja tadi salah satu dari yang lain mengintrupsinya.

"Sudahlah mungkin dia memang pingsan dan suara yang kita dengar tadi hanya halusinasi saja. Ayo cepat kembali! Apa kau mau dibunuh Yang Mulia jika bocah itu sampai mati hah?" katanya sambil mengajak yang lain keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ck! Baiklah! Kali ini kau selamt bocah!" katanya sebelum menyusul yang lain.

Dan begitu pintu ditutup terdengarlah isak tangis pelan dari namja kecil tadi. "Hiks…hiks…eomma…sa-sakit…eomma…tolong…Jung Soo…eomma…"

Dan begitulah ruangan yang sepi dan gelap itu dipenuhi oleh isak tangis kecil dari seorang namja kecil yang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kulitnya karena pukulan dan bahkan benda tajam akibat anak buah pamannya yang telah menculiknya itu. Namun setelah sekitar lima belas menit menangis ruangan itu kembali sepi, tidak terdengar lagi isak tangis kecil dari namja kecil yang tengah terikat dikursi yang berada ditengah ruangan itu. Oh ternyata sang namja kecil itu sudah menemukan tekadnya dan sedang berusaha menggoreskan pecahan botol tadi pada tali yang sedang mengikatnya itu.

Setelah selama lima menit berkutat dengan kegiatannya bersama pecahan kaca dan tali yang mengikatnya akhirnya ia menampakan hasil dan dengan beberapa goresan lagi ia akan keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi belum sampai tali yang mengikatnya terputus pintu yang mengurungnya terbuka dan nampaklah namja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan itu dengan angkuhnya. Sontak sang namja kecil langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyembunyikan pecahan botol tersebut ditangannya dan menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah namja paruh baya yang ada didepannya.

"Hei bocah aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Jika kau berhasil keluar dari sini dan menemukan eomma dan dongsaengmu lalu membawa mereka pergi tanpa aku ketahui maka akan aku ampuni mereka. Namun sebagai gantinya kau yang harus tinggal dan mengikuti semua yang aku perintahkan. Bagaimana apa kau bisa? Setidaknya nyawa eomma dan dongsaengmu itu lebih berharga bukan?" kata namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Be-benarkah itu ajushi?" sontak namja kecil tersebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang paman.

"Ck! Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa melewati penjagaan anak buahku, huh!" katanya lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

'_Tuhan terima kasih karena kau mengabulkan doa ku! Eomma tunggu Jung Soo, Jung Soo pasti menyelamatkan eomma! Henry-ah tunggu hyung ne!_' batin namja kecil tersebut sambil terus mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikatnya.

Dan setelah berkutat beberapa menit dengan pecahan kaca dan tali akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan ikatan tali yang sedari tadi mengikatnya. Ia bahkan harus merelakan tangannya yang berdarah karena menggenggam pecahan kaca terlalu lama dan sangat erat.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia segera mendekati jendela yang ada dan mencari-cari barang yang dapat menjadi pijakannya untuk sampai pada jendela tersebut. Mengingat jendela tersebut sangat tinggi dan dia tidak bisa menggapainya. Setelah melihat-lihat ia menemukan beberapa batu dan kayu berbentuk balok yang dapat menjadi pijakannya. Ia menyusun semuanya dengan rapi agar nanti ia tidak terjatuh dan mengakibatkan gagalnya rencana yang sudah ia buat.

Setelah menyusunnya dengan rapi dia mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan mulai menaiki balo-balok tersebut sehingga sekarang dia sudah sampai didepan jendela tersebut. Dilihatnya jendela tersebut, apakah bisa dibukanya dengan cara biasa atau tidak. Setelah dilihat ternyata jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan cara memecahkan jendela tersebut, jadilah ia mengambil balok kayu yang dibawanya lalu bersiap-siap untuk memecahkan jendelah tersebut. Dan…

**PRANGK!**

Setelah jendela itu pecah tanpa berfikir lagi bocah itu langsung memanjat jendela dan melompat.

**BUGHT!**

Tubuh namja kecil itu mendarat dengan selamat walau mungkin ada beberapa tulangnya yang sedikit retak mengingat ia jatuh dari tempat yang lumayan tinggi dan mendarat dengan tidak tepat.

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya namja kecil it uterus berlari dan mencari jalan keluar sebelum anak buah pamannya mengetahui bahwa ia hilang. Setelah berlari dan mengendap-endap juga berputar-putar selama beberapa menit akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah gerbang yang menjadikan tempatnya disekap dengan sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Tanpa fikir panjang ia segera memanjat gerbang tersebut. Untung saja tidak ada yang menjaganya jadi ia bisa melewati gerbang tersebut. Tetapi saat ia ingin lari…

"Hei kau! Jangan lari!" teriak seseorang yang diketahui adalah anak buah pamannya. Karena tidak ingin tertangkap lagi akhirnya bocah tersebut kembali berlari dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Kalian cepat kemari! Bocah itu melarikan diri!" teriak namja tadi memanggil rekannya yang lain.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dan disinilah namja kecil kita itu berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin dan menyakitkan. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia harus menemui eomma dan dongsaengnya dan membawa mereka berdua pergi sebelum anak buah pamannya menemukan dirinya atau yang lebih parah lagi eomma dan dongsengnya.

Akhirnya setelah berlari selama kurang lebih dua jam dan bersembunyi dari kerjaran anak buah pamannya itu dan berjalan sekitar satu jam namja kecil itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang dapat dikatakan jauh dari kata mewah itu. Tanpa fikir panjang ia langsung memasuki rumah pekarangan rumah dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Eomma…eomma…buka…pintunya…eomma…" kata namja tersebut dengan sangat pelan dan berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak ambruk dan pingsan didepan rumah itu.

Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian dibukalah pintu tersebut oleh seorang namja paruh baya. Namja tersebut terkejut mendapatkan namja kecil itu ada di depan rumahnya apa lagi dengan tubuh yang basah, baju seragam yang robek dengan luka dimana-mana, juga sedikit bercak darah, dan wajah pucat sang namja kecil itu.

"Omo Jung Soo-ah! Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya namja paru baya itu yang diketahui bernama Ju Han itu.

"Ajushi mana eomma dan Henry?" kata namja itu dengan sangat pelan sambil memegang kemeja Ju Han dengan sangat erat, bahkan tadi dia sempat terjatuh bila tidak langsung di tangkap oleh tuan Ju itu.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu dan obati lukamu itu. Eomma dan dongsaengmu ada di dalam. Kau harus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dimana appamu? Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengannya?" katanya sambil membawa tubuh namja kecil itu yang ternyata adalah Jung Soo kedalam rumah.

Sampai diruang tamu seorang yeoja paruh baya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jun Soo.

"Aigoo Jung Soo-ah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kajja duduk dulu! Yeobo cepat kau ambilkan kotak P3K dikamar aku akan buatkan Jung Soo minuman." Kata yeoja tersebut yang diketahui bernama Ju Min Tae , ia adalah istri Ju Han atau Zhou Ling itu. Ya Ju Han adalah nama Korea dari Zhou Ling dia adalah orang cina sementara sang istri Jun Min Tae adalah orang Korea, namanya dulu adalah Kim Min Tae sebelum sekarang menjadi nyonya Ju.

"Omo! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa begini? Gwenchana hyung?" kata seorang namja kecil yang sepertinya berusia tiga tahun lebih muda dari Jun Soo.

"Ne gwenchana Zhoumi, hyung tidak apa-apa. Mana Eomma dan Henry-ah?" tanya Jung Soo.

"Ahjuma dan Henry sedang tidur dikamar hyung. Apa yang terjadi hyung? Mana ajushi?" kata namja kecil itu yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi pada Jung Soo.

"…." Tapi tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Jung Soo.

Zhoumi adalah anak dari Ju Han dan Kim Min Tae, nama Koreanya adalah Jun Myuk namun namja kecil itu lebih suka dipanggil Zhoumi dari pada Ju Myuk. Kalian ingin tahu siapa mereka itu? Mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaan baginda raja dan keluarganya. Namun hanya keluarga inti saja yang tahu seperti Jung Soo, sang adik, Eommanya dan mendiang Halmonie dan Harabojie nya. Selain mereka tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan keluarga Ju, makanya biarpun istana dibantai tidak ada satupun yang tahu kemana permaisuri dan pangeran kecil pergi. Dan Jung Soo sangat bersyukur atas itu.

"Minumlah ini Jung Soo-ah, ahjuma akan mengobali lukamu." Kata nyonya Ju yang datang sambil membawakan susu coklat hangat pada Jung Soo.

"Yeobo ini kotak P3K nya." Lalu tuan Ju datang sambil membawa kotak P3K dan memberikannya pada sang istri.

"Jadi kau bisa mulai bercerita Jung Soo-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata tuan Ju.

"Ajushi, appa dibunuh." Kata Jung Soo singkat sambil tetap meminum coklat panasnya.

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat tuan dan nyonya Ju beserta Zhoumi shock! Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin baginda raja bisa dibunuh? Bahkan mereka tidak diberi kabar sama sekali, bagaimana bisa?

"Ma-maksudmu hyung?" tanya Zhoumi dengan terbata-bata.

"Ajushi yang telah membunuh appa." Katan Jung Soo menjawab.

"Mwo aku?" tanya tuan Ju.

"Ani bukan! Adik appa!" katanya lagi.

"Mwo Jae Ok yang membunuh Jae Min?" sekarang nyonya Ju yang bertanya dan disambut anggukan oleh Jung Soo.

"La-lalu kenapa kau bisa luka-luka begini?" tanya tuan Ju lagi.

"Waktu sampai istana aku melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang tergeletak dilantai, banyak darah dimana-mana. Tapi aku tidak menemukan appa disana, namun aku tahu appa sudah tidak ada mengingat orang-orang itu tergeletak didepan kamar appa dan eomma." Katanya. "Lalu saat ingin mencari eomma dan Henry ada yang memukulku dan aku pingsan. Saat sadar aku ada disebuah ruangan dan terikat dikursi lalu ajushi itu datang dan berkata appa sudah meninggal. Dia juga mengancamku kalau aku, eomma, dan Henry akan menyusul appa. Tapi entah kenapa beberapa jam kemudian dia kembali dan berkata kalau aku bisa melarikan diri dari sini dan membawa eomma dan Henry pergi dia akan melepaskan eomma dan Henry tapi sebagai gantinya aku harus mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan olehnya." Lanjut Jung Soo dengan datar dan sama sekali tidak menangis. Bahkan nyonya Jud an Zhoumi yang mendengarkan saja sudah mulai menangis.

"Jadi kau berusaha kabur dari tempat itu dan kemari?" tanya tuan Ju.

"Ne ajushi!" jawab Jung Soo singkat.

"Brengsek! Awas kau Jae Ok! Dasar Penghianat!" kata tuan Ju marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Jung Soo-ah untung kau selamat nak, hiks…ahjuma sangat senang kau selamat…hiks…" kata nyonya Ju sambil memeluk Jung Soo erat sementara Zhoumi tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung memeluk hyungnya itu.

"Ajushi, ahjuma, Zhoumi, aku punya permintaan!" kata Jung Soo pelan sambil masih menatap ruangan itu datar.

"Ne katakana Jung Soo-ah, ahjuma pasti akan mengambulkannya untukmu." Kata nyonya Ju yang masih menangis.

"Apa itu Jung Soo?" tanya tuan Ju.

"Bawa eomma dan Henry pergi dari Korea. Kalian bisa pergi ke Canada dan menemui Halmonie dan Haraboji Lee yang ada disana. Tinggalah disana dan jaga eomma juga Henry. Jangan pernah biarkan mereka menginjakan kaki di Korea lagi." Kata Jung Soo datar sambil menatap tuan Ju.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana denganmu Jung Soo-ah?" tanya tuan Ju.

"Yang terpenting adalah eomma dan Henry. Kalian juga adalah satu-satunya yang aku percaya. Aku mohon ajushi, ahjuma tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini." Kata Jung Soo sambil melepaskan pelukan nyonya Jud an Zhoumi.

"Aniyo hyung kau juga akan ikut bersama kami ke Canada." Kata Zhoumi.

"Ani, aku akan disini. Jika aku ikut eomma dan Henry pasti tidak akan aman. Biarlah aku mengikuti kemauwan ajushi itu nanti setelah aku sudah cukup kuat aku pasti akan menyusul kesana." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang diberikan Jung Soo untuk keluarga Ju, senyum yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah, sekarang juga ajushi akan pesan tiket dan yeobo kau siapkan keperluan kita ke Canada. Kau juga tidak usah memberithu yang mulia dulu. Nanti setelah sampai di Canada baru kau sampaikan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita berangkat kesana." Kata tuan Ju dengan penuh keyakinan.

Akhirnya setelah mengepak semua barang-barang yang diperlukan mereka beristirahat untuk perjalanan besok. Ya mungkin memang ini lah jalan yang dipilih oleh tuhan untuk mereka. Semoga mereka bisa bertahan dan melewati semua cobaan dengan sabar.

Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah ada di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Mereka berangkat dengan pesawat pertama menuju Canada. Tuan Ju juga Nyonya Ju harus berbohong pada yang mulia permaisuri tentang baginda raja dan sang putra mahkota yang tidak ikut ke Canada.

Walaupun menyakitkan tapi semua sudah Jung Soo putuskan. Bahwa ia akan melindungi eomma dan dongsaengnya sampai kapan pun walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa nya.

"Jung Soo-ah ayo ikut dengan eomma dan Henry, kita ke Canada sama-sama ne?" kata sang eomma setelah beberapa kalinya membujuk.

"Aniyo eomma, Jung Soo mau menemani appa disini. Lagi pula kasihan kan appa bila tidak ditemani. Sudah eomma pergi saja, aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Eomma lah yang seharusnya menjaga kesehatan eomma." Kata Jung Soo berusaha menenangkan eommanya sambil memasang senyum tulus. Padahal didalam hatinya ia selalu berkata 'Kau kuat Jung Soo! Jangan menangis! Kau harus membuat eomma dan Henry pergi dari Korea! Itu adalah salah satu cara agar ajushi itu tidak membunuh eomma dan Henry!', ia berkata seperti itu pun sambil menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar jika mengingat dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan eomma dan dongsaengnya lagi untuk waktu yang lama bahkan mungkin selamanya.

"Hyung, cenapa hyung tidak icut dengan Henly? Henly mau hyung icut, Henly tidak mau ditinggal hyung!" kata seorang bocah berusia enam tahun pada Jung Soo sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Henry-ah dengarkan hyung ne! Selama hyung tidak ada kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga eomma dan juga dirimu sendiri ne. Jangan lupa makan dan selalu jaga kesehatan. Hyung sangat sayang sama Henry dan eomma jadi Henry mau berjanji pada hyung kan?" kata Jung Soo sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah tadi yang bernama Henry.

"Ne hyung Henly janji!" katanya.

"Mana kelingkingnya? Sini kita janji jari kelingking dulu ne?" kata Jug Soo sambil mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Henry.

"Janji ne?" tanyanya lagi.

"Janji!" jawab Henry sambil tersenyum.

"Pesawat penerbangan pertama menuju Canada akan segera berangkat. Harap penumpang yang mempunyai tiket silahkan masuk kedalam pesawat karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan lepas landas!"

"Nah pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat! Kajja kita ke eomma!" kata Jung Soo sambil menggandeng tangan Henry menuju eommanya.

"Ayo pesawat sudah mau berangkat, kita harus segera masuk jika tidak mau ketinggalan!" kata tuan Ju.

"Bye chagy! Jang lupa kirim e-mail buat eomma ne? Eomma pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Kata sang eomma.

'_Naega juga eomma. Aku akan selalu merindukan kalian berdua!_' batin Jung Soo.

"Dadah hyung! Henly pelgi dulu ne, aku cayang hyung!" kata Henry sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Jung Soo.

'Eomma, Henry-ah, Selamat Tinggal ne! Semoga kalian sehat-sehat selalu! Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian.' Batin Jung Soo

Setelah mereka semua tidak terlihat lagi dari hadapan, Jung Soo segera berbalik dan berfikir untuk meninggalkan bandara. Namun baru beberapa langkah ada sebuah suara yang tidak asing mengintrupsinya.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk tinggal dan tidak pergi bersama eomma dan dongsengmu hum keponakanku tersayang?"

"Ne kau benar sekali ajushi!" kata Jung Soo datar dan sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Hahaha jadi kau sudah tidak takut padaku hum Jung Soo-ah?" tanyanya lagi namun Jung Soo hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau harus mnuruti apa perkataanku dan jangan melawan jika kau melawan eomma dan dongsaengmu akan celaka." Katanya. "Sekarang cepat ikut aku! Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau lakukan!" kata namja itu lagi.

"Ne ajushi!" kata Jung Soo sambil mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi sampai menaiki sebuah lemousin hitam.

**FLASBACK END!**

**::**-**::**

Dan sejak saat itulah seorang namja berusia 12 tahun telah berubah dari yang seorang periang dan murah senyum, baik hati, dan terbuka menjadi namja yang dingin, angkuh, dan tidak punya perasaan. Ya sampai dia bertemu dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dua orang yang telah memahami penderitaanya, menolongnya, dan juga mengembalikan dirinya menjadi seperti dulu.

Ia bahkan tidak akan lupa bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan kedua orang namja yang telah menyelamatkannya, membebaskannya dari jurang kegelapan, menjadikan diri mereka lampu penerang untuk hatinya yang gelam, menjadi api penghangat untuk dirinya yang dingin, ya mereka berdua.

**TO BE CONTINUED :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author** : Hi readers maaf lama dan pendek habisnya author lagi gak ada ide dan sedang ingin membuat readers penasaran. Untuk yang mau action mian author masih belum mau kasih.

**Jaejoong** : Kau ini gimana sih thor? Kasihan readers yang udah sabar nungguin plus penasaran malah kau bikin lebih menasaran lagi.

**Author** : Maaf eomma habis aku lagi gak ada ide dan malas nulis untung juga chap 7 udah selesai dari pada gak selesai.

**Yunho** : Udah dari pada kalian nantinya adu mulut mending bales review yang ada aja.

**Author** : Hehehe ne appa, **LQ** memang sedih masa lalu Teukie, oh iya aku lebih muda darimu, kalau sekolah aku mau masuk SMA tapi belom kepikiran mau masuk mana, lagian nem 32.85 bisanya masuk mana? Mungkin kalau gak 31 ya 54, tapi belom kepikiran, untuk hidup Teukie hyung aku belum selesai menyiksa dia aku masih sebel gra2 ditinggal wamil jadi tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, hehehe (pasang smirk Kyuhyun dan Yunpa)

**Changmin** : Thor boleh aku dan Kyu ikut menyiksa Teukie hyung?

**Author** : Tenang saja nanti kau kebagian Min. (Nyusun rencana bareng dua Mangnae Evil)

**Jaejoong** : Hahh…sudahlah aku saja yang lanjutkan bales review. **Vicya merry** klo ada rumah kaya gitu mungkin sekarang Leeteuk udah gak ada di SMENT kali. Lagi pula kalau punya rumah kaya gitu kasihan anak2 Suju ditinggal sama Eomma nya pergi, Leeteuk kan pasti pelit sama mereka dan gak akan kasih uang sepersent pun. Nah lo anak2 Suju mau tinggal dimana?

**Junsu** : Aduh Jae hyung ada2 aja sih. **dewdew90** makasih udah baca, tapi emang seru ya? Aku aja yang baca naskah biasa aja, entahlah sihir apa yang dipake tuh author yang pada bikin kalian naksir ama ff ini.

**Author** : Ye Junsu-ah jangan begitu napa, suka2 readers kali mau komen kaya gmn di ff ku. **dewdew90** iya Teukie emg keren tapi aku mau nyiksa dia biar kapok, trus soal Henry hehe biar ketemu semua anggotanya kan allways 15, kalau flashback nya gak suka mian hanya itu yang terfikirkan oleh author.

**Yunho** : Oke sekian review hari ini. Bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca bahkan close aja tabnya, kalo gaje salahin authornya, kalo gak bermutu bunuh authornya. Nah silahkan membaca chap 7.

**Yoochun** : Yunho hyung memang sadis!

**Yunho** : Kau bilang apa Jidat? #Yunpa mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

**Yoochun** : Eeehh? Aaammpuuuunnnn hyuuuunggg! (sambil kabur)

**Jaejoong** : Maaf readers silahkan langsung baca saja, gak usah perdulikan kami. Bye ;D

* * *

Hahhhh….enaknya menikmati angin dicuaca yang sangat sejuk ini. Kita bisa menikmatinya sambil bersantai dengan teman, mengobrol hal-hal yang ringan sambil ditemani beberapa cemilan dan minuman dingin. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuk beberapa namja kita ini. Bisa dilihat ada beberapa orang namja yang sedang berdiri disebuah atap sekolah, ya mereka adalah para pelajar SM Hight School.

Dapat terlihat wajah canggung dari mereka semua yang berada disana. Hahh…ternyata biarpun cuaca hari ini cerah tapi tak secerah perasaan namja-namja ini ne. Baiklah readers pasrti bingung ne apa yang sedang terjadi? Oke author akan jelaskan permasalahannya.

Terlihat namja yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka bersama seorang namja lainnya yang terlihat err…manis #digaplok Jaema# sedang menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Jadi ada apa Yunho hyung memanggil kami kesini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang memang dasar sudah tidak sabaran.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pada kalian bahwa jangan sampai diantara kalian ada yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa lalu Teukie hyung." Jawabnya masih dengan pose memasukan tangan kedalam saku celana, menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar atap gedung, dan memandang tajam mereka semua.

"Memangnya kenapa kami tidak boleh mengungkitnya? Bukankah sesame anggota seharusnya kita saling terbuka?" Kibum menjadi sewot karena itu.

"Eum…bukan begitu maksud Yunnie, dia hanya tidak ingin Teukie hyung mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Tapi jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya maka aku akan menceritakannya." Kata Jaejoong yang terdengar lebih lembut.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang Leeteuk atau bisa kita sebut Park Jung Soo sang Putra Mahkota yang telah lama menghilang. Dia menceritakan bagaimana Leeteuk berjuang untuk membuat eomma dan dongsaenya pergi dari Korea, bagaimana ia yang harus menyerahkan nyawanya pada sang paman, bagaimana kematian sang mendiang raja, dan bagaimana Leeteuk bisa berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

"Dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya dia adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan membunuh targetnya dengan cara yang kejam, walaupun dia bekerja dibalik layar. Bahkan dulu tatapan matanya tidak akan bisa sehangat sekarang. Aku pasti akan sangat sedih jika mengingat semua itu." Kata Jaejoong ditengah ceritanya.

"Lalu kenapa Teukie hyung dapat berubah? Dan kapan tepatnya kalian bertemu?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kami bertemu dengannya tanpa disengaja." Tiba-tiba Yunho mulai angkat bicara. "Atau mungkin ini Takdir." Lanjutnya. "Kami dulunya adalah target pembunuhan Teukie hyung." Katanya lagi.

"Mwo bagaimana bisa?" sekarang Heechul lah yang shock.

"Ne, kami berdua waktu itu tidak sengaja terlibat masalah dengan orang yang membunuh mendiang yang mulia raja dalam kata lain paman Teukie hyung. Dan tanpa sengaja dia menyuruh Teukie hyung untuk membobol jaringan komputer dan semua program yang telah disusun Changmin. Setelah berhasil dia juga mengirim anaknya beserta anak buahnya untuk membunuh kami." Kata Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi?" kini Sungmin yang ikut penasaran.

"Entah kenapa malah jaringan komputer merekalah yang terkena virus lalu disaat itu Teukie hyung menyuruh kami pergi dari tempat itu." Kini giliran Yunho yang menjawab.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?" Shindong pun tak mau kalah dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Dia menghubungi kami dengan alat komunikasi yang kami pakai. Tampaknya dia telah menghubungkan alat komunikasi itu dengan laptopnya. Dan sepertinya aksi yang dilakukan Teukie hyung tidak diketahui oleh Taecyeon." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Tapi alasan apa yang membuat Teukie hyung ingin membantu kalian sementara kalian sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat dingin dan tidak segan-segan membunuh orang dengan tangannya sendiri." Kini giliran Kibum yang berbicara, dan semua orang juga membenarkan semua perkataannya.

"Saat aku menanyakannya pada hyung dia hanya berkata '_Sudah waktunya membalas tua bangka itu. Dan lagi pula aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan kalian semua._' Aku juga tidak pernah tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Teukie hyung itu." Kata Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Semua terjadi diluar perkiraan kami. Dia datang keapartement kami, padahal tidak seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Lalu dia juga membantu kami menjalankan beberapa misi dari organisasi, karena waktu itu kami masi anggota Shiki Organisation." Kata Yunho.

"Ya sampai hari itu. Hari yang dimana mengubah semua hidup kami dan juga Teuki hyung. Hari dimana Ok Taecyeon berhasil mengetahui kalau Teukie hyung selalu mengunjungi kami." Lanjutnya.

"Maksud kalian?" sekarang Siwonlah yang angkat bicara.

"Ya Taecyeon mengetahui kalau Teukie hyung menemui kami dan akhirnya ia mengirim anak buahnya untuk membunuh kami. Kami juga sempat di sekap di sebuah gedung kosong. Namun untung pada saat itu Teukie hyung datang menolong." Kata Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Dia hanya sendirian kesana?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne dia sendiri. Walaupun penjagaan ketat, tapi Teukie hyung telah memprogram ulang sistem keamanan gedung itu." Kata Yunho dengan nada cuek.

"Ah kalian tidak tahu biarpun begitu Teukie hyung bisa menghabisi sekitar 200 orang anak buah Taecyeon. Dia juga sangat pandai menggunakan senjata. Bahkan waktu itu dia banyak sekali membawa senjata." Kata Jaejoong meceritakan dengan riang.

"Mwo 200 orang? Dan dia hanya sendiri?" tanya mereka semua kompak yang hanya dibalas anggukan semangat Jaejoong.

"Lalu apakah kalian bisa keluar dari sana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya kami dapat keluar dari sana, tapi…" kata-kata Yunho terpotong.

"Gwenchana Yun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne gwenchana Boo." Jawab Yunho dengan senyum tipis yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hanggeng.

"Saat kami akan keluar, salah satu anak buah Taecyeon mencoba menembak Yunho dengan pistolnya. Dan kebetulan dia juga bukanlah anak buah biasa. Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang telah bekerja sama dan dibayar oleh Taecyeon untuk membunuh kami. Namun sebelum peluru itu mengenai Yunho…" kata-kata Jaejoong terpustus saat akan menjelaskan.

"Peluru itu tidak mengenaiku karena pada saat itu Teukie hyung melindungiku dan peluru itu pun melesat kearahnya." Jawab Yunho lirih.

"Untung disaat itu Teukie hyung langsung mengaktifkan bom yang telah dipasangnya di gedung itu, sehingga membuat anak buah Taecyeon kewalahan karena ledakan besar itu. Dan itu membuat kami mempunyai waktu untuk kabur dengan membawa Teukie hyung yang saat itu telah tertembak." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu setelahnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Hahh…ya." Jawab Jaejoong. "Dan itu lebih mengerikan daripada mati sekalipun." Lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu Jae hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí̱ Ikanóti̱ta]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Oke kita beralih dari atap SM Hight School ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah yang diisi oleh beberapa namja dengan menggunakan stelan jas hitam dengan dua orang namja yang sedang duduk disofa sambil berbincang-bincang. Tapi anehnya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang suasana didalam ruangan itu sangat dingin dan tidak cocok sama sekali.

"Jadi kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik heum?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya sambil meminum sebuah kopi yang dari tadi di pegangnya.

"Ne appa semua sudah siap. Jika tidak ada halangan mungkin minggu depan kami akan menjalankan tugas yang appa berikan." Kata seorang namja yang lebih muda yang sedang duduk dihadapan namja paruh baya itu.

"Ya aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan appa." Kata namja yang dipanggil appa itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'dia'? Kau harus pastikan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini!" kata namja itu lagi, namun kali ini dengan suara yang lebih dingin.

"Ne appa!" kata namja yang lebih muda itu dengan percaya diri. '_Lagi pula bila 'dia' mencoba menggagalkan rencana ini aku sudah punya cara untuk mencegahnya. Khukhukhu lihat saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangi rencanaku lagi._' Fikir namja itu sambil memasang seringai yang sangat mengerikan. #tapi menurut author itu sangat-sangat sexy XP

0o0o0o0o0

"Ada apa hyung memanggil kami kemari?" tanya namja berkepala besar #Plak digampar Yesung# maksud author namja yang kita ketahui bernama lengkap Kim Joong Woon aka Yesung.

"Aku ingin kalian menyiapkan diri kalian masing-masing." Jawab Leeteuk pendek.

"Menyiapkan diri untuk apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kita akan mengadakan misi." Kata Leeteuk lagi masih pendek.

"Misi? Misi apa?" tanya Hanggeng.

"_**Begini tuan muda sekalian. Aku baru mendapatkan informasi dari tuan muda Yunho bahwa Ok Taecyeon akan menyusup kedalam Interpol Korea dan mencuri beberapa informasi dari sana.**_" Kata Hyemi yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Menyusup Interpol? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu bukanlah hal mudah untuk orang seperti itu." Kata Kibum singkat.

"Ya apalagi dari yang aku dengar beberapa polisi dikerahkan untuk menangkap seseorang buronan internasional belakangan ini. Jadi mungkin saja mereka dapat menyusup kedalam Interpol yang hanya dijaga oleh beberapa polisi itu." Sekarang Yesung mulai angkat bicara.

"Oh bisa saja itu hyung. Apa lagi yang kudengar dari Changmin buronan itu merupakan satu kelompok dengan Taecyeon itu." Kata Kyuhyun yang masih tidak lepas dari layar komputer dihadapannya. #ckckck sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya eoh? (games)

"Jadi apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Kangin.

"Hanggeng kau harus membuatkanku sesuatu ne, kau mengertikan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil meminum jus strawberry nya sementara Hanggeng hanya tersenyum dengan aneh. "Ah masalah itu aku punya beberapa, dan kalau kau mau aku membuatnya lagi akan aku usahakan hyung." Sahut Hanggeng dengan senyum yang masih terbilang aneh itu.

"Arra! Chullie-ya buatkan aku bom yang baru ne! Hmm tidak perlu daya yang kuat tapi mungkin sisakan beberapa untuk acara puncak, arrachi?" kata Leeteuk dengan nada kekanakannya pada Heechul, sementara yang diberi tugas masih belum mengerti dengan kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Ha? Oh tentang itu ne nanti aku buatk-Mwo? Kau menyuruhku apa tadi?" sekarang sadarlah Kim Heechul dari ke lemotannya yang lama -_- #plak! Digampar Heechul.

"Buatkan aku Bom Chulie-ya!" kata Leeteuk dengan santainya.

"Yak! Buat apa kau menyuruhku membuat BOM? Demi Tuhan Teukie hyung BOM!" kata Heechul sewot sendiri.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu membantah! Itu akan menjadi kejutan untuk aksi kita." Katanya lagi masih dengan sangat-sangat santainya. #ya ampun hyung kau terlalu menganggap remeh sekali sih! *Leeteuk : suka2 gue nape thor! Kok lo yg repot sih! :P

"Sudah jangan berisik! Oke selanjutnya Shindong kau carilah tempat bagus dan strategis untuk tempat kita memata-matai mereka." Kata Leeteuk.

"Oke hyung! Ada lagi?" kata Shindong dengan semangatnya.

"Hmm, nanti kau bantu Kyu untuk memindahkan komputer yang ada. Oh tempatnya harus luas dan tidak mencurigakan." Tambah Leeteuk.

"Baik hyung." Kata Shindong.

"Untuk Wookie nanti kau bisa membantu dalam hal penyusupan dengan alat buatanku." Kata Leeteuk pada Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"N-Ne hyung." Jawab Ryeowook dengan gugup.

"Kyu kau bertugas mengawasi kamera pengawas yang nanti akan Kibum sambungkan dengan komputer kita." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Sip hyung." Kata Kyuhyun masih dengan fokusnya pada game yang sedang dimainkannya. Sementara Kibum hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

"Untuk Sungmin nanti kau akan mencari informasi tepatnya kapan Taecyeon akan beraksi." Kata Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Taecyeon menjalankan aksinya Teukie hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalau menurutku seminggu lagi, tapi jam berapa tepatnya aku tidak tahu. Karena anggota kriminal yang ditangkap kepolisian belum memberikan saksi apapun mengenai komplotan lainnya. Tapi bisa jadi setelah dia diberikan lampu hijau oleh Taecyeon dia baru akan angkat bicara. Dan kemungkinan waktu itulah anak buah lainnya akan masuk kedalam Interpol." Kata Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

"Oke sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya Sungmin nanti kau bersama Heechul akan menyamar. Pakaiannya juga sudah aku siapkan." Kata Leeteuk dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Mwo? Menyamar? Kenapa aku?" tanya Heechul.

"Karena hanya kau dan Sungmin saja yang cocok. Lagi pula kalau yang lain pasti jadinya akan aneh." Kata Leeteuk dengan santainya.

"Shiro! Aku tidak akan mau!" kata Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Chulie-ya! Aku mohon! Lagian hanya kau dan Sungmin saja yang cocok!" kata Leeteuk membujuk dengan puppy eyes nya.

"…" Heechul masih belum mau menengok.

"Chulie-ya…." Sekarang mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca.

"…" Heechul mulai menengok dan pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa iya tidak tega.

"Aku mohon!" sekarang Leeteuk mulai membuat suaranya sedikit serak dan lembut.

"Ba-Baiklah aku terima!" karena tidak tahan akhirnya Heechul pun luluh dengan apa yang Leeteuk hyung lakukan.

'_Benar-benar tatapan mematikan, Heechul hyung saja yang sadis dapat menurutinya._' Fikir semua orang kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Oke sekali kau menerima tidak aka nada penolakan!" kata Leeteuk setelah kembali dalam mode pupy eyes nya.

'_Sial aku ditipu olehnya!_' batin Heechul.

'_Hhaahh…cepat sekali kembalinya!_' batin semua orang.

"Jadi kapan kami akan menyamar hyung?" kini giliran Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Besok kalian ikut aku dan Donghae." Kata Leeteuk santai sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa aku hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Jadi kau tidak mau ikut? Padahal kita bisa bersenang-senang." Kata Leeteuk pura-pura kecewa.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Bukankah kau suka balapan Hae-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Memang, tapi kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang masih cuek.

"Besok kita balapan, arraso?" kata Leeteuk.

"MWO?" teriak semua orang.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk santai.

"Yak! Bukankah kata hyung tadi kita harus mencari informasi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Memang." Jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Lalu kenapa jadi balapan?" sekarang Siwon angkat bicara.

"Jangan bilang kau mau ketempat itu Teukie hyung?" tiba-tiba Yesung angkat bicara.

"Mwo? Kemana?" sekarang Eunhyuk yang mulai bingung.

"Ani! Hyung aku tidak mau kesana! Shiro!" sekarang Donghae malah berteriak-teriak menolak.

"Yak! Pokoknya kau harus kesana! Tidak ada penolakan!" sekarang malah Leeteuk yang berteriak.

"Tap-" belum sempat Donghae menolak lagi Leeteuk sedah memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Donghae.

"Oke untuk Hyukkie kau buat rencana nya setelah melihat peta lokasi Interpol dan juga tambahkan rencana cadangan bila kita ingin menangkap komplotan yang lain. Siwon kau mungkin akan aku masukan dalam daftar orang yang akan ikut menyusup selain Yesung dan Donghae, mungkin aku juga akan ikut, tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Dan Kangin nanti kau juga akan membantu mengawasi yang lainnya agar tetap berjalan sesuai rencana dan sama seperti Siwon jika ada perubahan rencana mungkin kau juga akan menyusup kesana." Kata Leeteuk. "Oke semuanya besok setelah pulang sekolah datang ke apartemen Yunho. Bilang pada mereka bahwa kalian disuruh oleh ku. Katakan juga misi akan dimulai." Lanjutnya.

'_Khukhukhu pertempuran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, hmm?_' batin Leeteuk sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Siapakah yang akan jadi pemenangnya?

Dua kubu yang berbeda dengan masing-masing pasukannya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk dimasa lalu?

Akankah membahayakan dirinya dimasa sekarang?

Lalu akan jadi seperti apakah Misi mereka?

Lalu renaca apa yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Keduanya?

Alat apakah yang diciptakan Hanggeng dan Leeteuk?

Bagaimanakah hari-hari anggota mata-mata kita sebelum misi?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author** : Hi readers aku kembali! Maaf lama, author sibuk nyari SMA. Bahkan sampe stress karena gak ada yang keterima dari 3 pilihan author. Sempet sih di 31 eh tapi besok siangnya udah ilang. Hahh author lagi nunggu buat daftar jalur lokalnya nih. Makanya biar gampang chap 8 author update sekarang. Oke udahan curhatnya, lanjut untuk balas review. Eum adakah yang mau membantu author?

**Min Jun** : Biar aku aja author.

**Author** : Kyyyaaa! Min Jun memang baik! #peluk Min Jun.

**Min Jun** : Oke karena kebanyakan udah pada dijawab sama author mungkin hanya **LQ** saja yang akan Min Jun jawab. Kalo **LQ** mau getok author silahkan semua pemain telah setuju untuk yang satu itu. (Kejamnya! Author pundung di pojokan). Klo penasaran, terus ikuti jalan ceritanya readers :D Klo untuk itu sepertinya bukan masa lalu hanya saja Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menceritakan pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Leeteuk. Hahhh…kayaknya author menyesal tidak mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk memilih SMA. Kau telat **LQ**-ah author sudah nangis sehari semalam karena itu (Lebay baget ah, gak sampe nangis kali!).

**Author** : Ck! Min Jun sama saja seperti yang lain! Terus saja semua pemain ff ini menindas author! Bahkan para readers juga kejam pada author! Huh! Awas aja, gak dilnjutin ff nya baru tahu rasa! Biar pada mati penasaran! :P

**Min Jun** : Sudah abaikan author yang berbicara seperti itu. Sebelum ia menghentikan ff ini para pemain pasti sudah demo duluan pada author jadi readers tenang saja dan duduk manis sambil menghadap kearah layar laptop, hp, atau komputer masing-masing. Selamat Membaca! :D

* * *

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí Ikanótita]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Nah disinilah kita para readers berada di sekolah SM Hight School yang masih ramai ini. Mengapa ramai? Karena masih jam nya istirahat sekolah. Dan disinilah para namja berwajah tampan bak seorang artis telah berkumpul. #Plak! Author pabbo ya iyalah mereka semua kan artis!

"Ne jadi kemarin Teukie hyung menyuruh kalian untuk ke apartement kami begitu?" tanya salah seorang namja yang terbilang cukup manis (digampar Jaema) maksud author terbilang tampan itu. "Ne hyung Teukie hyung bilang kami harus ikut hyung sekalian ke apertement, dan Teukie hyung juga bilang bahwa dia bilang pada kami untuk menyampaikan misi pada kalian." Jawab Ryeowook yang masih polosnya.

"Oh mengenai itu, aku harap kalian menyiapkan mental kalian sebelum ikut kami ke apartement." Kali ini Junsu lah yang angkat bicara sambil menunjukan nada yang sedang mengejek para namja tampan SJ kita readers.

"Hhaah…kau ini belum juga melihat hasilnya sudah menyimpulkan terlebih dulu. Lihat ya lumba-lumba bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau mereka semua bisa melewati apa yang Yunho hyung perintahkan selama seminggu ini, kau harus rela menuruti semua kemauanku dan mejadi pesuruhku dalam seminggu, bagaimana?" sekarang Yoochun lah yang mengeluarkan nada mengejek pada Junsu.

"Baiklah! Tapi jika kau yang kalah maka mobil sport barumu buatku, bukan hanya itu saja kau juga harus menjadi supirku selama seminggu, bagaimana? Deal?" Junsu yang tidak mau kalah menanggapi taruhan Yoochun dengan serius.

"Oke!" kata Yoochun sambil menyambut tangan Junsu. '_Hehehe rasakan kau duckbutt kau akan menuruti semua kemauanku dan menjadi pesuruhku selama seminggu, dan tak akan kubiarkan kau melewatinya dengan mudah. Sebaiknya aku mengabari Changmin dan meminta usulnya tentang bagaimana cara menyiksa si lumba-lumba berisik ini. Hahaha Welcome to the Hell Su!_'

Sementara namja-namja yang lain yang melihat kelakuan kedua namja aneh itu hanya bingung dan memaklumi. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kalian pasti bingung dengan apa yang maksud ucapan kedua namja pabbo itu kan?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"N-Ne hyung, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" Sungmin mulai angkat bicara karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Hehehe kalian liat saja nanti, dan ku harap kalian bisa betah dan bisa melewati apa yang nanti Yunho lakukan pada kalian." Bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah berbicara seperti itu sambil tersenyum dengan misteriusnya. "Tapi mungkin untuk Donghae, Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin, dan Siwon sepertinya kalian bisa dengan mudah melewatinya. Ya asal Yunnie tidak menambahkan permainan didalamnya, hehehe." Tambah Jaejoong masih dengan senyum yang misterius.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Boo." Kata Yunho dengan sangat-sangat-sangat pelan disertai senyumcoretseringai tipis disudut bibirnya, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Tapi yang aku bingung kemana Teukie hyung? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini?" tanya Yoochun setelah selesai dengan acara adu tatapan dengan Junsu.

"Mollayo!" jawab mereka semua kompak dan hmm nampak tak peduli sepertinya, kecuali Ryeowook yang sangat sayang dengan hyungnya satu itu.

0o0o0o00o0o0

Hehehe kalian penasaran dimana Leeteuk berada? Oke dari kantin dilantai satu kita beralih ke lantai tiga, tempat dimana banyaknya ruangan studio berada. Entah itu studio music, dance, drama musikal, bahkan studio alat musik.

Nah uri leader kita itu ada disalah satu studio dari sekian banyaknya studio yang ada dilantai tiga itu. Hayo ada yang bisa menebak? Hahaha sepertinya tidak ada ya, oke author kasih tau aja. Uri Leader kita sekarang tengah berada di dalam studio alat musik. Untuk apa dia ada disana? Jawabannya untuk menenangkan diri. Ne ternyata Leeteuk sedang pusing dengan banyaknya masalah yang ada. Belum lagi dia juga harus menyiapkan untuk acara nanti malam bersama Donghae, Sungmin, dan juga Heechul.

Entah apa yang tengah difikirkannya saat ini, rencana-rencana hebat apa yang akan ia susun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hahhh kasihan sekali dia, sekali-sekali seharusnya dia mementingkan kesehatannya itu.

Ting…ting…ting…

Suara apakah itu? Hehehe itu adalah suara dentingan piano yang tengah dimainkan oleh Leeteuk, Ya dia memang kadang ceria dan juga suka mengubah-ubah moodnya namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tersiksa. Tersiksa sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya dan kadang suka kehilangan kontrol. Tersiksa sampai-sampai ia rasanya ingin sekali melenyapkan 'orang itu' walaupun dia adalah pamannya sendiri. Tersiksa sampai-sampai ia tidak kuat untuk menahan semua emosi dan kebencian yang diberikan oleh paman serta saudaranya sendiri. Tersiksa karena ia tidak bisa melihat eommanya yang sudah lama tidak dapat ia lihat. Tersiksa karena tidak bisa mencegah adiknya untuk kembali ke tanah air dan masuk kedalam dunianya. Bahkan juga menyesal karena tidak bisa membuat rasa benci paman dan saudaranya berkurang. Menyesal karena ia telah melupakan wajah cantik eommanya. Menyesal karena mungkin suatu saat nanti ia tidak akan bisa menjaga adiknya, melihat kondisinya saat ini. Dan menyesal karena melibatkan Yunho dan Jaejoong juga teman-teman yang lainnya.

_Miwuhago shipeunde_  
_Dareun saram gyuhtesuh haengbokhan nuhreul boneunguhtdo jichyuhbuhryuhssuh ijen_  
_Amuguhtdo moreunchae nuhl bonaeya haedduhn nal_  
_Nuhmudo oraen irirasuh neukkimjocha uhbjiman_

_Nuhreul jiwooryuh aessuhdo bwassuh_  
_Hajiman isseul soo uhbneun iringuhl jebal nae gyuhte issuhjwuh_

_Dallajin guhseun uhbsuh honjainguhl_  
_Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman ijen_  
_Sumswineun guht majuh himideulgo_  
_Iruhke kuhjyuhman gajanha nuhreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik_  
_Jiwuhjiji anhneun chae Nama issuh_

_Miwuhago shipeunde_  
_Nal ijeundeuthan nuhui dwitmoseupman jikineun guhtdo jichyuhbuhryuhssuh ijen_  
_Haruharu himuhbshi saneun naega shiruhssuh_  
_Iruhn nae moseup bakkuryuhgo noryuhkhajiman andwae_

_Nuhreul jiwooryuh aessuhdo bwassuh_  
_Hajiman isseul soo uhbneun iringuhl jebal nae gyuhte issuhjwuh_

_Dallajin guhseun uhbsuh honjainguhl_  
_Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman ijen_  
_Sumswineun guht majuh himideulgo_  
_Iruhke kuhjyuhman gajanha nuhreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik_  
_Jiwuhjiji anhneun chae Nama issuh_

_Miryuhn uhbshi bonaeryuh haessuh_  
_Gyuhndil soo isseulguhra miduhjjiman ajik nameun sarang_  
_Duhwook gipuhman ganeunguhl jigyuhwoon ee werowoomdo_  
_Ijen harurado gyuhndilsoouhbsuh nega juhmjuhm miwuhjyuh_

_Dallajin guhseun uhbsuh honjainguhl_  
_Ddo dareun sarangi ohl guhrago na miduhbwajjiman_  
_Duh isang sumswineun guht majuh himi deuruhggo_  
_Iruhke kuhjyuhman gajanha nuhreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi_  
_Jogeumsshik jwuhjiji anhneun chae Nama issuh_

TES…

TES…

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya kini seorang Par Jung Soo, ani sang Putra Mahkota Korea Selatan tengah mengais. Menangisi apa? Tentu saja menangisi nasib dan kehidupannya. Dia merasa seolah-olah Tuhan itu tidak adil padanya. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi saat ini dia sadar bahwa dirinya masih beruntung. Karena dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan dongsaengnya, dan masih bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

Karena jika kalian fikir menjadi seorang Leeteuk itu keren dan enak dengan berbagai aksinya atau mungkin dengan semua kekayaannya, kalian salah besar! Seorang Leeteuk hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga memiliki perasaan. Dia bisa saja terluka dan tersakiti. Namun jauh dari itu semua ia menyembunyikannya, jauh didalam hatinya dan tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh satu orang pun. Bahkan jika itu Jaejoong dan Yunho, orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari jeratan rantai kegelapan sang paman.

0o0o0o0o0

**SKIP TIME**

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya namja yang sedang memegang PSP nya pada seorang namja bertubuh jangkung.

"Ck! Apa kau tidak ingat hah? Kau kan disuruh oleh Leeteuk hyung untuk kemari dan menyampaikan sesuatu pada Yunho hyung bukan?" tanya namja yang bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Yak! Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak berfikir mungkin saja para hyungdeul yang lain telah melakukan apa yang Teukie hyung katakan! Sudah cepat bawa aku ke game center! Aku mau main game Changmin!" kata namja itu lagi masih dengan memfokuskan matanya pada sang kekasih aka PSP.

"Yak Kyu! Mana mungkin aku membawamu kesana. Bisa-bisa aku yang dihajar Yunho hyung dan Leeteuk hyung. Lagi pula ada yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dulu! Dasar maniak game!" kata Changmin pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah cepat turun! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu! Lagian ini akan lebih seru dibandingkan game Kyu." Sambungnya.

"Ck! Dasar merepotkan!" balas Kyuhyun singkat sambil mematikan PSP nya dan membuka pintu mobil lalu berlari mengejar Changmin yang sudah duluan masuk kedalam.

Kalian bingung dimana mereka? Yap mereka ada didepan sebuah bangunan yang bisa disebut apartement. Apartement itu termasuk apartement golongan menengah keatas. Ya lagian mana mungkin sih Yunho yang jelas-jelas anak dari pemilik Jung Corporation akan tinggal disebuah apartement kecil. Ckckck tidak mungkin!

Kembali kita lihat didalam apartement ada sekitar 15 orang namja yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kedua magnae kita yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartement (mereka sedang ada di dalam lift)

"Jadi kita menunggu Changmin dan Kyuhyun dulu hyung? Apa tidak langsung saja masuk kedalam? Lagian Changmin bisa menyusul bukan?" tanya Junsu yang sudah mulai tidak sabaran.

"Sudahlah Su-ie lagian ada sesuatu yang harus Yunho hyung sampaikan terlebih dahulu pada mereka.

"Anyeong hyung! Aku pulang!" akhirnya magnae kita sampai juga, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu apartement dan terdengarnya suara teriakan dari Changmin.

"Loh kenapa masih disini hyung? Ku piker kalian sudah keruang latihan?" tanya Changmin ketika sudah sampai diruang tamu.

"Kami menunggumu bodoh! Kenapa lama sekali sih?" tanya Junsu dengan ketus.

"Hehehe mian hyung, tadi dijalan macet dan karena aku lapar aku berhenti sebentar untuk beli cemilan." Jawab Changmin dengan tidak bersalahnya.

"Dasar food monster!" kata Yoochun menanggapi.

"Ne Jae hyung!" panggil Changmin dengan suara lembut. "Ada apa Min?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Changmin.

"Hehehe aku lapar hyung." Kata Changmin tidak berdosa.

"Hahhh…ambil didapur. Tadi hyung sudah masak Bulgogi dan Ddukbokkie kau makan lah dulu. Oh yang lain juga kalau masih lapar makan dulu saja. Kyu kau juga belum makan kan?" kata Jaejoong dengan halusnya.

"Kajja Kyu kita makan. Hyung masalah itu biar aku yang menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. Hyungdeul duluan saja." Kata Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nah jadi untuk apa kita disini Yunho hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kalian akan mengadakan pelatihan selama seminggu." Kata Yunho singkat.

"Pelatihan?" tanya semuanya.

"Ne pelatihan. Kalian akan dilatih untu bergerak cepat dan memaksimalkan kerja otak dan tubuh kalian secara maksimal." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Tapi untuk Wookie dia hanya bertugas mengawasi stamina dan tubuh kalian. Karena dia hanya ahli dibidang ini saja. Tapi aku juga akan khusus melatih beberapa gerakan beladiri agar dia bisa melindungi dirinya." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Semua langsung menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang mengartikan banyak hal seperti '_kau beruntung sekali_' atau '_kenapa bukan aku?_' sampai '_ck! Merepotkan sekali!_'

"Lalu kita akan berlatih dimana? Tentu bukan diapartement ini kan?" tanya Kangin.

"Hehehe kau jangan meremehkan Yunho hyung, ne Kangin hyung! Tentu saja diapartement ini!" kata Junsu dengan semangatnya.

"Hah? Disini? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Heechul tak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa Chulie hyung!" jawab Junsu masih dengan nada percaya diri.

"Ne lebih baik kalian ikuti aku. Dan Junsu diamlah atau aku akan membuatmu benar-benar tidak bisa bicara!" kata Yunho sambil berlalu ke dalam apartement.

"Yak! Yunho hyung! Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku, eoh?" kata Junsu kesal tapi namja yang dipanggil malah cuek seolah-olah tidak mendengar teriakan dari dongsaeng lumba-lumbanya tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun menyusul langkah Yunho yang sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu apartement itu.

Sebelumnya mari kita jelajahi ruangan dapur dan meja makan terlebih dulu. Dimana tempat kedua magnae kita yang tampan telah mengisi perut mereka yang merengek minta diisi dari tadi. Oke nampak sekali Changmin yang sangat sibuk dengan kekasih-kekasihnya dan menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan malas.

"Oke Min, aku sudah bosan menunggumu menyelesaikan urusanmu bersama para kekasih tercintamu itu. Jadi bisakah kau lepaskan mereka terlebih dahulu untuk menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Teukie hyung dan si namja beruang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabaran.

"Eum saahaaarrr keenaahhaa Kyyuu, kkhhau tidddaauk hhiiat aaukhhu ceeeddhaang mmaahhan?" kata Changmin dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi dengan makanan. (Sabar kenapa Kyu, kau tidak liat aku sedang makan?)

"Ck! Yak! Food Monster cepat telan dulu makananmu itu! Baru setelahnya kau bisa bicara!" omel Kyuhyun melihat kelakuan Changmin.

"Ne, ne, huh dasar Maniak Game!" cibir Changmin tidak terima. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui dahulu Kyu?" tanya Changmin santai sambil mengambil beberapa potong daging bulgogi yang ada dipiring.

"Apa maksud Teukie hyung menyuruh kami kemari? Bukankah lebih efektif bila kami menganalisis musuh dengan berbagai data yang ada?" tanya Kyuhyun santai, namun dalam nada bicaranya dapat sekali kita temukan nada penasaran didalamnya.

"Teukie hyung meminta kami berlima untuk melatih kalian semua disini." Jawab Changmin santai sambil meminum minumannya.

"Mwo? Melatih? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ya melatih. Kau tahu kita berada dilantai berapa?" kata Changmin menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

"Tentu lantai 30 dari 40 lantai apartement ini bukan?" kata Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan Changmin.

"Apa kau tahu bila semua yang berada dilantai ini adalah milik Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin santai sambil menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun.

"MWOYA? Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Kyuhyun shock. "Tapi bukankah sebelum kita masuk banyak sekali pintu apartement dengan angka nomor didepan pintunya? Lagi pula aku juga melihat beberapa orang masuk kedalamnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, tentu saja itu kamuflse pabbo! Kau tahu orang-orang itu adalah robot yang diciptakan oleh Teukie hyung, Yunho hyung, dan juga aku." Jawab Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Mwo? Robot? Tapi itu mustahil!" kata Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Lagian belum ada seorang pun yang bisa membuat robot yang bahkan sangat mirip dengan manusia seperti itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne, tapi itu kenyataan. Dan untuk semua pintu apartement itu, seperti yang kubilang hanya kamuflse. Dibalik semua pintu itu ada sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan dengan salah satu ruangang yang ada disini." Kata Changmin santai. "Dan untuk robot, kami memang berhasil memanipulasinya dan membuat fisiknya benar-benar mirip seperti manusia, namun ada kekurangan dalam hal ini." Lanjut Changmin.

"Apa kekurangannya?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kami tidak bisa memprogram bayak data pada robot tersebut." Jawab Changmin.

"Jadi maksudmu mereka hanya bisa di programkan beberapa data saja? Dan biarpun fisik mereka yang seperti manusia namun fungsi otak dimana komputer mereka belum berkembang selayaknya manusia begitu?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya semacam itu lah." Balas Changmin.

Setelah itu keadaan ruang makan menjadi sunyi karena tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan rasa tidak percaya dan penasaran dengan Leeteuk, Yunho, dan bahkan Changmin. Sementara namja didepannya sibuk dengan fikiran yang entah kemana sambil bercinta dengan kekasihnya aka makanan.

Bagaimana dengan para hyungdeul mereka?

Oke disana terlihat mereka sedang berdiri dibagian ujung apartement, setelah melewati ruang keluarga dan juga lorong panjang yang dikanan kirinya terdapat beberapa pintu kamar, mereka sampai diujung sebuah ruangan putih dengan hanya beberapa perabotan. Seperti meja bundar kecil beserta dua buah sofa warna merah dan sebuah bar mini untuk tempat minum.

Eum disini author bingung mau ngejelasin apartement Yunjae apa enggak, tapi karena nanti readers pada bingung akhirnya author jelasin. Oke begini setelah kalian masuk kalian akan mendapatkan ruang tamu dengan berbagai interior yang mewah tapi sederhana dengan sofa-sofa warna merah dan beberapa perabotan lainnya, ruangan itu terdominasi dengan warna merah, hitam, dan abu-abu. Lalu masuk kedalam kalian akan bertemu dengan sebuah ruang keluarga yang bersebelahan dengan ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Kalau di ruang tamu derba mewah tapi sederhana diruang keluarga lebih keliatan klasik dimana terdapat satu set sofa warna cream lalu tv flat dan sebuah video game dan juga sebuah meja komputer beserta komputernya. Disini lebih mendominasikan warna putih dan cream. Sementara dapur dan ruang makan didominasi dengan warna coklat dan hijau. Dan disini dapur lebih luas mengingat bagaimana sang pemilik apartement yang sangat suka memasak, lalu sebuah meja bundar lengkap dengan enam buah kursi. Lalu diantara ruang keluarga dan dapur terdapat lorong yang didominasi warna cream itu kita bisa melihat ada sekiranya tiga buah kamar dimasing-masing sisinya. Lalu di ujung lorong kita akan melihat disebelah kiri ruangan yang sedang para hyungdeul tempati sementara sebelah kanan adalah tempat untuk kearah balkon yang menyambungkan dengan sebuah taman mini yang ada di apartement itu. #sumpah gila Yunho dan Jaejoong disini kaya bgt punya apartement kaya gitu yak, belum lagi tempat yang akan dikunjungin mereka yang masih author rahasiakan.

"Jadi untuk apa kita kemari? Apakah kau mau mengajak kami untuk minum?" tanya Kibum sinis pada Yunho.

Sementara orang yang bersangkutan hanya berjalan santai menuju sebuah mini bar kecil yang ada diruangan itu dan tidak meperdulikan kata-kata Kibum.

"Barrer la porte ouverte!" ucap Yunho setelah sampai didepan bar mini itu. (Bar buka pintunya!)

"Yunho bon monsieur!" tiba-tiba ada suara seorang namja dan setelah perkataannya itu bar kecil yang ada didepan Yunho berputar dan berhenti ditengah-tengah sehingga menunjukan sebuah lorong yang gelap didalamnya. (Baik tuan Yunho!) *disini aku ingat ada di film home alone yang pas pacar ayahnya punya rumah trus ada lemari yang bisa muter sama bar di belakangnya. Dan bodohnya author lupa itu home alone keberapa X{

"Ya ampun! Ruang rahasia lagi?" kata Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat takjubnya.

"Ne masuklah. Setiap pulang sekolah selama seminggu ini kalian akan latihan disini. Dan untuk tugas lain yang diberikan oleh Teukie hyung kalian bisa melaksanakannya menjelang sore. Tapi khusus hari ini aku hanya akan menunjukan tempatnya saja. Karena beberapa dari kalian akan menjalankan tugas bersama Teukie hyung mala mini, bukan begitu?" kata Yunho sambil menyuruh mereka semua masuk.

"Darimana kau tahu itu Yunho hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Teukie hyung gampang ditebak kalau dalam masalah itu." Kata Yunho santai.

'_Gampang ditebak katanya? Bahkan dia selalu membuat kami repot dan bingung!_' batin semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Fermez la porte et allumer les lumières!" kata Yunho lagi dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti. (Tutup pintunya dan nyalakan lampu!)

Setelah perkataan Yunho tadi seketika ruangan itu menyala dan terlihatlah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan berbagai macam alat yang beberapa sudah diketahui oleh mereka dan ada juga yang tidak diketahui mereka.

"Baik disini kalian akan diajarkan bagaimana cara menembak yang benar juga beberapa cara mempertahankan diri. Ah begitu juga dengan cara mendeteksi musuh, dan beberapa cara menyusup yang benar." Jelas Yunho. "Untuk Yesung dan Donghae, mereka sepertinya sudah handal, jadi mereka akan membantu untuk mengajari yang lain." Lanjutnya.

"Oke pelatihan akan dibagi menjadi beberapa, yang pertama untuk menembak, lalu ada simulasi penyusupan, latihan bela diri juga, dan tambahan-tambahan lainnya." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Oke didalam ruangan yang nampak seperti hangar itu terdapat beberapa sasaran tembak yang dapat bergerak yang terdapat sekitar lima tempat yang berbeda. Lalu beberapa meter didepannya terdapat berbagai macam senapan dan pistol yang ada di sebuah meja yang semua terjejer rapi. Dan agar peluru tidak keluar atau merusak barang lainnya ruangan khusus menembak berada didalam ruang kaca yang tentunya anti peluru. #yang pernah nonton city hunter pas Li Min Ho nembak ya semacam kaya gitu tapi bedanya gak ada rumput dan itu dibatasi ruang kaca.

Lalu terdapat satu set komputer dan beberapa pakaian hitam yang aneh beserta helm nya dan lima buah ruangan kaca bulat yang mengelilingi komputer itu. Ya itu adalah ruang simulasi penyusupan. Jadi nanti mereka akan disuruh memakai pakaian itu dan mereka akan dikirim kedalam komputer dan melakukan kegiatan berupa mata-mata seperti penyusupan, menembak lawan, menstrategikan langkah, kerja kelompok, dan masih banyak lainnya. Intinya didalam simulasi ini mereka seakan berada ditempat aslinya walau sebenarnya hanya dalam sebuah video game saja. Dan pastinya yang menciptakan alat ini tentu saja uri magnae kita Changminie yang terispirasi oleh sang magnae evil Kyuhyun.

Oh dan juga satu set ruangan seperti alat fitnes dan sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa robot berbentuk manusia bergerak-gerak seperti akan menyerang lawan. Dan juga satu buah ruangan lagi sepertinya sih ruangan tenis. Dimana terdapat beberapa alat lempar bola tenis didalamnya juga beserta beberapa buah raket.

"Hyung untuk apa ruangan tenis itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Oh itu untuk latihan kalian menghindari tembakan dan menambah kelincahan juga menguji seberapa cepat gerak refleks kalian. Mengapa kita memakai bola tenis? Karena kalau peluru sebelum kau memulainya kau sudah dilarikan kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu, hahahaha" jawab Junsu dengan tawanya.

"E-eh benar juga! Aku juga baru sadar, hehehe" kata Eunhyuk.

Ya begitu lah setelahnya, mereka melihat seluruh isi yang ada diruangan tersebut sampai Kyuhyun dan Changmin menyusul mereka. Dan hari itu dilalui mereka dengan mengobrol ringan. Entah itu tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan mata-mata atau kegiatan sekolah. Ya sepertinya mulai sekarang mereka akan belajar untuk menjadi dekat dan saling memahami satu sama lainnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**SKIP TIME**

Nah disinilah kita, dibagian lain kota Seoul. Dimana seluruh masyarakat tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dimana saat matahari terbenam maka kehidupan baru akan dimulai. Dan semakin malam nya hari maka semakin banyaknya kehidupan yang akan bangkit di kota Seoul ini.

Kalian bingung dimana kita? Kita ada di bagian lain dari distrik Gangnam, dimana saat siang hari akan banyak sekali orang yang akan datang untuk menjelajahi distrik ini untuk melihat keindahan distrik yang sangat diminati itu. Tapi saat ini tidak nampak sama sekali orang-orang yang biasanya berkeliaran dijalanan distrik ini. Ya iya lah sekarang aja udah hampir tengah malam, kebanyakan orang pasti udah tidur nyenyak di rumah. (Baiklah abaikan! Back to story!)

Di sebuah mobil sport warna putih nampaklah dua orang namja dan dua orang yeoja, ani coba lihat lebih dekat lagi apakah benar kedua orang yang sedang duduk dibangku belakang mobil itu benar-benar yeoja.

"Yak hyung! Mengapa harus aku sih yang mengenakan pakaian yang seperti ini hah?" tanya seorang yeoja yang lebih tua.

"Ya diam lah Chulie-ya! Kupingku bisa rusak kalau kau berteriak seperti itu! Lagian bukannya kau sudah setuju? Liatlah Sungmin yang diam dan tidak rewel sepertimu dan contoh sikapnya itu, arra?" kata namja yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Hahaha lagian Chulie hyung sangat pantas sekali memakainya. Kau terlihat yeoppo hyung!" kata namja ikan #plak maksudnya namja yang berada dikursi kemudi itu.

"Yak! Diam kau ikan amis!" omel yeoja ani namja yang sedang merapikan rambut aka wig yang dia pakai.

"Hahaha lagian kalau hyung menolak untuk memakai pakaian itu kenapa hyung harus repot-repot kelihatan cantik, hmm?" kata Donghae mengejek.

"Sudahlah Hae, lebih baik kau jangan mengejek Chulie hyung mulu. Karena dengan begitu kau juga **mengejekku**!" kata Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'mengejek' dan memasang senyum yang sangat manis tapi mengandung arti.

"Hehehe mianhae hyung, lagian aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengejekmu. Aku kan hanya mengejek Chulie hyung saja, hyung. Tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu." Kata Donghae dengan senyum tidak berdosanya.

"Sudah-sudah kalian dari tadi diperjalanan kerjaannya hanya berdebat saja. Hae persimpangan belok kanan!" kata Leeteuk santai sambil mengarahkan jalan pada Donghae.

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Mereka sekarang berada disebuah distrik kosong dan sepi. Mereka akan bertemu dengan beberapa orang dan mengadakan tawaran yang setara lalu membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan begitu mereka bisa mengambil informasi tanpa perlu repot-repot.

"Kau sudah datang Teukie!" kata seseorang yang bertubuh lebih kekar dari sekitar sepuluh namja dan lima orang yeoja yang ada disana.

"Min Jun!" kata Leeteuk sambil berlari kearah namja yang dipanggil Min Jun tersebut.

"Yak, dasar kau little Angel ku! Kemana saja kau selama tiga tahun ini huh?" kata Min Jun sambil memeluk dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat Leeteuk.

"Hehehe, mian aku ada urusan lain dan tidak sempat memberi kabar padamu." Kata Leeteuk dengan senyum angel polosnya.

'_What? Apa mataku tidak salah liat? Kenapa Teukie hyung bisa bersikap sangat kekanak-kanakan pada namja itu? Aneh!_' batin Heechul, Sungmin, dan Donghae.

"Oh iya kenalkan ini Min Jun, dia adalah kenalanku dalam mencari informasi. Mala mini dia juga yang membantu kita untuk bertemu dengan 'orang itu'." Kata Leeteuk dengan senyum angel polosnya.

"Ah, anyeong hyung! Aku Lee Donghae senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Donghae setelah tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Anyeong Min Jun, aku…Hee- maksudku Kim Heechul. Senang bertemu dengan mu." Kata Heechul sedikit terbata-bata karena sebelum kemari Leeteuk telah menetapkan identitas palsu untuknya dan Sungmin namun setelah melihat anggukan dari Leeteuk akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu nama aslinya.

"Ah, anyeong Min Jun hyung. Aku adalah Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Sungmin.

"Hahaha anyeong semua, senang bertemu kalian juga. Jadi ini ya pembalap kita yang akan mengalahkan 'dia'?" kata Min Jun sambil mengerling kea rah Leeteuk.

"Jadi apakah 'dia' sudah datang?" tanya Leeteuk berubah serius.

"Hehehe, ne little angel ku yang yeoppo." Kata Min Jun dengan memberikan senyuman manis, bahkan terlalu manis dan membuat Leeteuk mendengus mendengarnya. "'Dia' ada di dalam. Sebelumnya 'dia' akan memberitahu rute balapannya. Nah disaat 'dia' dan anak buahnya sibuk dengan balapan dengan Donghae, kalian berdua akan merayu beberapa anak buah mereka dan mencari informasi yang ada, arra?" lanjut Min Jun dengan raut wajah lebih serius sambil menunjuk kearah Sungmin dan Heechul yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

Akhirnya setelah mereka mendiskusikan rencana yang ada, mereka pun memasuk bangunan besar seperti gudang yang ada di belakang mereka itu. Saat memasuki gudang suasana yang adalah suara ramai dan sorakan dari orang-orang yang ada didalamnya. Jadi ternyata tempat itu bukan hanya untuk balapan saja tapi juga adu kekuatan dengan mengadakan battle. Yah sangat terlihat dari banyaknya namja-namja bertubuh kekar dan berwajah seram.

"Yo Min Jun! Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi mangsa **Taz** kali ini?" kata seorang namja yang menghampiri Min Jun dan Leeteuk.

"Oh hallo Ric! Mangsa ya? Kurasa kali ini **Taz** akan kalah mala mini." Kata Min Jun sambil menyeringai. "Waah…kalau kau berbicara seperti itu pasti aka nada hal yang menarik nanti malam benar kan? Hehehe aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya." Jawab namja yang dipanggil Ric itu.

'_Hahaha bagaimana tidak menarik? Orang yang akan dihadapi oleh __**Taz**__ bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dimana dia adalah __**Aiden**__ sang master __**Expert of Weapons**__ dan bukan hanya itu saja, dimana bila dia sudah ada di arena balap ia akan menjelma menjadi Iblis yang tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lolos. Khekhekhe_' batin Min Jun dan Leeteuk bersama dan saling menatap dan memunculkan seringai mereka masing-masing.

Sementara diantara mereka semua ada salah seorang lagi yang sedang memunculkan smirk nya dan membatin dalam hati, '_Khekhekhe, malam ini ada mangsa baru untukku. Terima kasih pada Teukie hyung yang ternyata juga mengetahui sisi lain dari diriku ini._'

Kira-kira gimana jadinya ya arena balap malam itu?

Apakah seru dan menegangkan?

Lalu siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan itu?

Apakah Taz atau Donghae?

Atau justru orang yang bernama Aiden?

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Brrrooeemmm….Brrrrooeemmmm….Brrroooeemmm….**

"Oke bersiap di posisi masing-masing!" kata salah seorang yeoja yang sedang memegang bendera yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mobil yang saling sahut-menyahut menghidupkan mesin mobil mereka masing-masing.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Ya dengan dihitung mundurnya waktu mobil-mobil tersebut pun mulai melaju dengan kencangnya diiringi dengan sorak-sorai teriakan dari para penonton yang mulai terhibur. Nah dapat kita lihat terdapat lima buah mobil berbeda jenis. Dari yang mobil sport sampai mobil biasa yang sudah di modif sampai terlihat sangat kerennya.

Disalah satu dari lima mobil yang sedang balapan itu, tepatnya mobil sport berwarna putih dapat kita lihat seorang namja yang dengan santainya meleok-leokan stir mobil tersebut dengan lihainya. Bahkan dia menginjak pedal gas dengan sangat dalam dan membuat mobil tersebut mencapai kecepatan 160 km/jam. Ckckck brutal sekali #plak dasar author sok tahu.

Tak beda dengan namja tersebut di salah satu mobil berwarna hitam nampak namja dengan banyak tato dan tindikan di badannya yang kekar dan juga wajah. Bahkan namja tersebut lebih parah karena cara membawa mobil yang sangat-sangat brutal, bahkan sampai menabrakan mobilnya dengan mobil yang lain. Ckckck untuk si ikan bau amis gak kaya begitu #plak digampar Hae Oppa.

Oke kita lihat kedua mobil itu saling menyalip satu sama lainnya. Mereka tidak memberikan yang lainnya untuk lewat dan mengambil alih untuk memimpin jalannya balapan. Sampai di tikungan pertama di distrik gangnam yang sekarang sepi nampak mobil sport putih tersebut membanting stir kearah kiri dengan kecepatan penuh diikutin mobil warna hitam yang mengikutinya dibelakangnya lalu mobil warna biru yang berusaha menyusul.

Kemana dua mobil lainnya? Mereka sudah disingkirkan oleh pengendara mobil warna hitam yang dengan liciknya membenturkan badan mobilnya sendiri dengan kedua badan mobil itu sehingga kedua mobil tersebut keluar dari jalan dan sempat membentur pembatas jalan. Beruntung tidak ada korban, sehingga tidak perlu ditindak lanjut lebih lama. Dan sangat beruntunglah untuk pengendara mobil biru itu karena dengan keberuntungan yang sangat jarang itu dia bisa mengindari serangan yang dilancarkan sang psyco yang ada di dalam mobil hitam tersebut.

"Ck! Ternyata dia orang yang licik yang bisanya hanya menghantarkan badan mobilnya saja ke badan mobil lawan." Kata namja yang sedang melajukan mobil sport putihnya sambil meliuk-liuk mengikuti lajunya jalan. "Tapi dengan begitu aku terbantu, karena aku tidak usah menggunakan kemampuanku hanya untuk menyingkirkan semut-semut penghalang seperti mereka." Lanjutnya sambil menyalakan radio music yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

_Baby baby baby baby baby_

_uli jeoldae heeojiji malja_

_Oh my lady lady lady lady lady_

_naega jeongmal neoleul salanghanda_

_Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty_

_ojig neoya naleul seontaeghan geon_

_naui nunmulkkajido, jag-eun misokkajido.._

Dengan iringan music dari radio yang sedang menyala menjadi iringan lagu pertaruangan yang menentukan dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka yang menjadi seorang pembalap jalanan senjati. Yang menjadi penentu siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang diantara mereka bertiga.

**Cckkkiiitttt….Brrrakkk….Brrraaakk…Brrakkk….**

"Ck! Itu akan menjadi mangsa terakhirmu, untuk selanjutnya biarkan seorang **Aiden** yang akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu tuan **Taz** yang terhormat!" kata namja yang sedang membanting stir kearah kanan untuk menyelesaikan putaran terakhir.

Nampak kedua mobil itu berjalan dengan sejajar dan tidak mau mengalah sama sekali. "Yak! Dasar kau namja yang tidak tahu diri! Sebaiknya kau menyerah atau nasibmu akan sama seperti mobil-mobil lainnya yang telah aku singkirkan!" teriak namja yang berada di mobil warna hitam setelah membuka kaca jendela mobilnya tersebut.

'_Ck! Pembual belaka! Akan aku berikan siksaan yang paling memalukan untukmu tuan Taz yang sok!_' batin orang yang mengaku dirinya Aiden itu. Dia tetap melajukan mobilnya tanpa memikirkan kata-kata dari orang psyco itu.

0o0o0o0o0

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama dengan berjalannya balapan, nampak dua orang yeoja, hmm ani sepertinya bukan yeoja. Mari kita lihat sama-sama dengan lebih dekat lagi reders. Liat, liat, liat, tatap, tatap, tatap, ta- ck! Ternyata itu adalah Kim Heechul dan Lee Sungmin readers. Hahh..bisa-bisanya kita tertipu oleh penampilan mereka yang bak seorang yeoja dengan dandanan artis Hollywood.

Oke kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan readers. Di lihat dari gelagat mereka sepertinya mereka sedang mendekati dua orang namja yang berbeda. Yang satu kelihatan tampan dan rapi, sedangkan yang satu lagi keliatan brutal dan sedikit berantakan.

"Ekkhem! Anyeong tampan, boleh aku duduk disini dan menemanimu?" tanya Heechul pada namja yang berpenampilan brutal tadi.

"Hahaha tentu saja manis. Kenapa aku harus menolak, hmm? Kajja, kemari duduk disebelahku saja." Kata namja itu sambil menarik tangan Heechul.

'_Ck! Awas kau hyung! Kau berutang sebuah Bom padaku!_' batin Heechul. '_Tuhan kenapa aku harus melakukan ini sih? Ck! Dasar namja kurang ajar seenaknya saja dia menyentuh kulit mulus dan terawatku!_' batinnya lagi.

Sementara Sungmin sudah sangat akrab dengan namja satu lagi dan sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk menjalankan rencananya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Heechul dan menganggukan kepalanya yang dibalas oleh Heechul dengan seringai khasnya yang menakutkan.

"Eum, apa kau haus? Aku punya minuman untukmu?" kata Sungmin dengan nada yang sangat lembut pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu! Aku tidak mungkin menolak seorang bidadari cantik sepertimu." Kata namja itu sambil menerima sebuah botol minuman yang sudah diberikan oleh Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya membalas perkataan namja itu dengan senyum manisnya. Wah-wah-wah sepertinya Sungmin telah bekerja dengan sangat TOTAL readers!

Akhirnya tak berapa lama kedua namja tersebut sudah meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Heechul dan Sungmin. Lalu tak sampai lima menit berikutnya nampak muka kedua orang tersebut sudah sangat memerah tanda bahwa mereka sudah sangat mabuk. Kalian biangung apa yang diberikan Heechul dan Sungmin? Oh itu adalah minuman beralkohol tanpa rasa (jadi hanya teras seperti air putih saja) yang mengandung alkoholnya sampai 100%. Ck, kalian tentu tahu kan akan berakibat seperti apa orang yang meminum alcohol yang melewati batas? Yap mabuk berat, nah itu lah yang terjadi pada kedua korban kita.

"Hey-hey ke-na-pa kepala ku ja-di pusing seper-ti ini?" tanya namja yang bersama Heechul.

"Omo! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Heechul berusaha terdengar shock.

"Gwenchana Songmin-ah a-ku tidak a-pa-apa." Kata namja yang berada disebelah kanan Sungmin. (Ne readers Lee Song Min adalah identitas palsu Sungmin. Sementara Heechul adalah Kim Hee Sica)

"Eum apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Daemin-ssi?" tanya Sungmin dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Hehehe ten-tu hick sa-ja boleh Heesica chagi." Kata namja disebelah kiri Heechul sambil cegukan.

'_Wee, enak saja ia memanggilku dengan sebutan chagi. Memangnya aku namja apaan?_' kata Heechul menyembunyikan raut ingin muntahnya dengan mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja disampingnya.

"Eum apa kau kenal dengan Ok Taecyeon Raejun-ssi?" kata Heechul dengan nada dibuat manja.

"Ada apa eoh? Hick apa ka-u suka pa-danya?" tanya namja itu yang mulai emosi.

"Hihihi tentu saja mana ada seorang yeoja yang tidak suka dengannya, tapi aku masih suka dengan mu Raejun-ssi." Kata Heechul sambil tertawa kecil.

"Taecyeon eoh?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Daemin. "Ne, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dia adalah bos ditempatku berkeja." Jawab namja itu. "Oh jadi Daemin-ssi bekerja dengan Taecyeon? Waahh hebat! Aku dengar bila ada orang yang bekerja dengannya termasuk bukan orang sembarangan. Jadi kau kerja sebagai apa Daemin-ssi?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Aku bekerja sebagai anak buahnya. Sementara Daemin termasuk orang kepercayaan Taecyeon." Kata Raejun sambil mengelus tangan kiri Heechul.

"Oh begitu, jadi apa kau tahu rencana Taecyeon selanjutnya Raejun chagi?" tanya Heechul. Biarpun dia berbicara dengan Raejun tapi matanya masih tetap memandang Sungmin dan sesekali memberikan tatapan dan anggukan singkat sebagai kode.

"Aku ti-dak hick begitu tahu yang pas-ti aka nada pembobolan in-trpol minggu depan. Dan itu bertempatan dengan pertemuan antara tuan Baegun dan Ok Taecyeon itu sendiri." Jawab Raejun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya antara Baegun-ssi dengan Ok Taecyeon ini Raejun chagi?" tanya Heechul lagi, sekarang ekspresinya mulai berubah serius.

"Hahaha tentu saja ada, tuan Baegun adalah umpan yang digunakan tuan muda Taecyeon untuk menjebak polisi. Tuan Baegun sengaja ditangkap agar memudahkan jalannya rencana." Kata Raejun sambil tertawa.

"Eum maksudmu bagaimana chagi aku tidak mengerti?" kata Heechul dengan muka imutnya. #Wee EviHee gak cocok bgt :P (di gampar Heechul mental ke Afrika)

"Hahaha kau masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahuinya. Tapi aku akan memberitahukan rencananya jika kau mau menjadi yeojachingu ku, hmm bagaimana?" katanya sambil mengerling kearah Heechul. '_Mati kau! Jika kita ketemu lagi sebagai musuh takan kubiarkan kau hidup!_' batin Heechul menyeringai.

"Baiklah chagi, aku mau jadi apa rencananya?" tanya Heechul sambil menganggukan kepala imut.

"Eum Daemin-ssi apakah tuan muda Taecyeon akan melakukan pembobolan Interpol minggu depan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hah? Darimana kau tau itu manis? Apa kau mata-mata?" tanya Daemin mulai curiga.

"Hihihi ternyata benar! Bukan, aku bukan mata-mata. Kau tahu oppa ku bekerja disana sebagai hacker professional. Jadi bolehkah aku tahu kapan kalian akan melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin imut.

"Oh ja-di hick hyung mu bekerja dengan tuan muda?" tanya Daemin yang dibalas anggukan imut dari Sungmin. "Baiklah ja-di kau mau ta-hu hick ka-pan rencana itu dilakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, karena oppaku itu sangat pelit! Apa lagi soal dia yang membanggakan dirinya dengan aksi-aksi nya. Kadang aku tidak percaya, makanya aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Bolehkah?" kata Sungmin yang mengubah-ubah ekspresinya dengan handal. Pertama kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu memasang mata berbinar dengan keantusiasan tinggi, dan yang terakhir tentu saja puppy eyes nya yang imut.

"Hahaha baiklah akan ku beritahu. Tapi kau harus hati-hati jangan sampai anak buah yang lain menangkapmu. Jika itu terjadi biarpun kau mengenalku aku tak bisa menolongmu bahkan oppamu sendiri." Katanya dengan nada serius yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari Sungmin. "Baiklah kami akan melakukannya saat tuan Baegun dan tuan muda bertemu, tepatnya jam 10 malam di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Kami memancing polisi untuk jauh dari Interpol." Lanjutnya.

"Eum apa yang kau maksud tuan Baegun itu Lee Bae Gun yang dua minggu lalu tertangkap dalam kasus pembunuhan itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Benar, apa kau melihat beritanya? Jadi kau penggemar berita juga ya? Ku kira yeoja seperti mu lebih sering menghabiskan diri di salon kecantikan?" tanya Daemin sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin. '_Ck! Aku lebih suka berada ditempat latihan dan melakukan latih tanding dari pada ke salon. Memangnya aku namja apaan?_' batin Sungmin.

"Ya aku lebih suka dirumah dan mengurusi pekerjaan rumah, karena aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan oppaku itu." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Oh kau tipe pekerja keras, akan jadi istri yang baik kelak." Katanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Ya! Daemin-ssi, kau mau mengejekku eoh?" kata Sungmin pura-pura marah. "Hahaha tidak! Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku." Jawab Daemin dengan tawanya.

"Ck! Karena kau membuatku marah kau harus memberitahuku apa yang akan tuan muda Taecyeon dan anak buahnya lakukan di dalam Interpol?" katanya dengan sedikit manja.

"Ne, ne, kami hanya ingin mencuri sesuatu. Aku belum tahu pasti karena yang memerintahkan misi ini dilakukan secara resmi adalah **tuan besar**." Katanya dan dengan keluarnya dua kalimat terakhir membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba tidak berkutik.

'_Tuan Besar? Apakah yang dimaksud Yang Mulia Raja? Raja? Raja sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk membobol markas pertahanan Ibu Kota Negara? Ck! Sungguh Raja yang tidak tahu diri!_' batin Sungmin.

Akhirnya karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah dan sepertinya balapan akan selesai ia memberi isyarat pada Heechul untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Eum Daemin-ssi terima kasih untuk waktunya. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Sungmin dengan senyum manis lalu beridiri dari duduk nya.

'_Dan saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan dengan senang hati membunuh mu!_' batin Heechul dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Hey kau mau kemana chagi?" kata Raejun saat melihat Heechul berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian Heechul menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan melihat Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

**Buaght!**

Satu pukulan mendarat kearah tengkuk Daemin maupun Raejun dengan sangat keras. Tentu saja pelakunya tidak-lain adalah Sungmin dan Heechul. "Ayo pergi! Leeteuk hyung sudah menunggu bersama Min Jun hyung!" ajak Heechul dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

0o0o0o0o0

Arena balap putaran terakhir. Nampak kedua mobil yang saling merebutkan posisi juara satu it uterus memacuh kecepatannya. Garis finis tinggal beberapa meter lagi didepan dan nampak lah para penonton yang dengan riuhnya menyoraki jagoan masing-masing.

Saat akan mencapai garis finis mobil yang berwarna hitam nampak akan menghancurkan mobil yang berwarna putih. Untuk itu ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap menghantamkan dirinya ke badan mobil putih itu sehingga mobil putih akan terpental dan pengendara mobil hitamlah pemenangnya.

Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa saat mobil hitam ingin menabrakan dirinya, pengendara mobil putih telah menginjak rem dan membuat mobil hitam hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan. Lalu pengendara mobil putih menarik giginya dan mobilpun berbalik berjalan menjadi mundur. Lalu setelah itu pengendara tersebut membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambai pada pengendara mobil hitam. Setelahnya ia langsung memutar balik mobil dan memasukan gigi lagi lalu menginjak gas dengan penuh sehingga mobil yang dikendarainya meninggalkan mobil hitam yang dibelakangnya.

Tanpa berfikir pengendara mobil hitam itu menginjak pedal gas dan menyusul mobil putih. Ia mengikuti dari belakang. Karena tidak bisa untuk menyalip, setiap mobil hitam ingin ke kanan pasti dihalangi oleh mobil putih begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan saat ada kesempatan ingin menyalip dari sisi kanan. Ternyata jalanan membelok sehingga mengakibatkan…

Brrrak….Brrrrakkk….Buuaagght…

Mobil hitam tersebut menambrak pembatas jalan yang ada. #Ck! Sadis sekali pembalam mobil sport putih itu padahal tinggal sedikit lagi garis finis.

Dengan kejadian itu mobil sport putihlah pemenangnya. Tapi ada yang aneh, kemana suara sora-sorai penonton yang didengarnya tadi? Ck! Jadi mereka masih terkejut kalau ternyata Taz sang pembalap jalanan legendaris telah terkalahkan oleh pembalap misterius yang mengendarai mobil sport warna putih itu.

Setelah sampai garis finis mobil sport putih itu tidak berhenti dan malah menuju pintu keluar dari gedung yang menjadi tempat garis start sekaligus finish tersebut. Diluar dia berhenti didepan dua orang namja dan dua orang yeoja. Eh ani dua orang tersebut bukan yeoja melihat tampang seram dan tatapan mematikan yang diarahkan salah satu dari dua orang yeoja tersebut.

"Yak! Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menunggu mu disini sambil berdiri! Apa lagi aku sedang memakai hight hils pabbo!" teriak salah satu yoeja err namja mungkin yang tadi memberikan tatapan tajam pada seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport putih tersebut.

"Hehehe mian hyung! Aku tadi harus mengurus 'seekor kucing yang ingin menjadi singa' dulu hyung!" kata namja tersebut.

"Hahaha, jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau menang Donghae-ah?" tanya namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berempat.

"Tentu saja Min Jun hyung! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi seorang Lee Donghae!" kata namja yang ternyata adalah Donghae tersebut. '_Ya taka da yang bisa menandingi seorang Aiden, khukhukhu!_' lanjut Donghae dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

"Yak-Yak! Ikan amis jangan hanya senyum-senyum saja! Ppalli kaki ku sudah capek berdiri disini! Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah kemudian tidur!" kata yeoja err namja yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil sport putih tersebut.

"Aishh! Dasar Heechul hyung tak pernah mau bersabar sedikit saja! Yak hyung, tunggu sebentar kenapa! Kan aku yang mengemudi!" kata Donghae sambil mengejar Heechul diikuti Sungmin.

"Apa kau ikut ke mansion hyung?" tanya Leeteuk pada Min Jun.

"Ani! Aku akan kesuatu tempat dulu, mungkin besok pagi baru aku akan menumuimu dan Henry di mansion." Kata Min Jun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Leeteuk. "Kajja, kuantar kau ke mobil!" kata Min Jun sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

"Agggghhttt!" rintih Leeteuk sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Jung Soo! Jung Soo-yah gwenchana?" tanya Min Jun khawatir.

"Aggghhtt…appo hahh…hhhahh hyung saaa-kkiit…" kata Leeteuk mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Ck! Pasti kau tidak membawa obatnya kan?" omel Min Jun.

"Teukie hyung cepat!" teriak Donghae dari mobil.

Akhirnya setelah mencari kedalam saku celana dan juga jaketnya Min Jun menemukan sebuah cairan yang ada di dalam sebuah kapsul kemudian menyuntikannya. (Klo pada bingung bentuknya nonton aja Naruto Shippuden pas Sakura lawan Sasori, nah begitu bentuk capsulnya, jadi bisa langsung disuntikkan kebadan)

Setelah menyuntikan cairan tersebut ke tubuh Leeteuk, Leeteuk mulai tidak mengadu kesakitan pada daerah dada kirinya dan nafasnya juga sudah mulai teratur malah berangsur-angsur ia tertidur. Akhirnya Min Jun menggengdong Leeteuk dipunggungnya dan menghampiri Donghae dan juga yang lainnya.

"Omo hyung! Min Jun hyung ada apa dengan Teukie hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

Min Jun melirikan matanya sebentar kearah Leeteuk kemudian mendudukannya di jok depan disamping Donghae setelahnya ia baru membalas pertanyaan Donghae. "Tidak apa-apa sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab Min Jun berbohong.

"Apa benar hyung? Kurasa wajah Teukie hyung lebih pucat. Apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa kerumah sakit saja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Anio, tidak apa-apa! Lebih baik kalian pulang dan katakan pada Zhoumi untuk menyiapkan kedatanganku besok. Oh jangan lupa beritahu Yunho dan juga Jaejoong." Kata Min Jun setelahnya ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Leeteuk.

"Baiklah hyung, kami pergi dulu." Kata Heechul.

Setelahnya mobil sport itu melaju dan pergi meninggalkan distrik gangnam menuju mansion. Min Jun masih saja berdiri disana sampai mobil sport itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa penawar yang ku buat tidak bekerja?_' batin Min Jun sedih. '_Ck! Kalau begini terus dia bisa mati!_' lanjutnya sebelum pergi menuju tempat parkiran mobil.

* * *

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

_Siapakah Min Jun tersebut?_

_Berpihak kemana kah dia?_

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk?  
_

_Apakah nyawanya dalam bahaya?_

_Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Min Jun selanjutnya?_

* * *

Tunggu di chap depan!

**TO BE CONTINUE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : Ειδική Ικανότητα [Eidikí̱ Ikanóti̱ta]**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Friendship, Mystery**

**Length : Chapeterd**

**Point of View : Author**

**Disclaimer : All Canon in my fic are belong to themeselves (not my mine).**

**Inspirational Thing : My Favorite Story "The Price Must Be Mine" but the story is totally different!**

**Cerita ini murni karya Author! Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita lain! Jika ada yang bilang cerita ini sama dengan cerita lain mungkin hanya beberapa Ide yang author ambil dari cerita tersebut! Tetapi secara keseluruhan cerita ini MURNI karya pertama Author!**

**Jika ada yang tidak suka silahkan Close cerita ini!**

**Terima Kasih!**

* * *

**ειδικές ικανότητες**

**Angel Muaffi©2012**

**Totally Reserved**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Saat ini nampak sebuah mobil sport putih sedang memasuki sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah. Mobil tersebut akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu mansion tersebut.

"Ha-ah akhirnya sampai juga di Home Sweet Home!" kata Heechul dengan senyum kelelahan diwajahnya.

"Tunggu Heechul hyung! Bagaimana dengan Teukie hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa kita harus membangunkannya hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Coba saja, Hae coba kau bangunkan Teukie hyung!" perintah Heechul acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan! Jangan bangunkan dia!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengusik mereka.

"Yunho/Yunho hyung!" kata Heechul, Donghae, dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Hn! Biar aku yang menggendong Teukie hyung kalian masuk saja." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk Leeteuk.

Mengangkat bahu tidak perduli mereka bertiga akhirnya meninggalkan mobil dan memasuki mansion.

"Ha-ah kenapa kau bisa seperti ini hyung? Apa karena '**masalah itu**'?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang sendu Leeteuk. '_Kalau kau akan seperti ini aku pasti akan merelakan diriku tidak diselamatkan olehmu waktu itu._' Batinya Yunho sambil mengangkat Leeteuk dan menggendongnya ala bridal stayle *maaf kalo salah penulisannya :P*

Sesampainya dikamar Leeteuk ternyata Jaejoong sudah menunggu Yunho disana. Dia berjalan mendekati Yunho dengan pandangan was-was.

"Bagaimana Yun? Apa Teukie hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir setelah Yunho membaringkan Leeteuk ditempat tidur.

"Dia tidak apa-apa mungkin sedikit demam, kau tidak usah terlalu mencemaskannya Jae. Ingat Teukie hyung itu adalah orang yang kuat." Kata Yunho sambil memandang sendu kearah Leeteuk yang terbaring ditempat tidur dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengambil handuk dan air es untuk menurunkan demam Teukie hyung." Kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hyung…mian…mianhae hyung…" kata Yunho bergumam kecil. "Seharusnya ini tak terjadi padamu hyung." Katanya lagi sambil memandang sendu Leeteuk.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuuuiittt….cuuuiittt…cuiittt….

Ternyata pagi telah tiba, sinar matahari juga menyinari salah satu kamar mewah dan klasik namun sederhana yang sedang ditempati oleh sesosok namja yang sedikit manis dan sedang terlelap diatas kasur.

"Euuungght…" suara erangan nampak berasal dari namja yang sedang terbaring diatas tempat tidur tersebut.

"Kau sedah bangun hyung?" kata Jaejoong saat memasuki kamar itu.

"Hm, pulang jam berapa semalam kami?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Tengah malam hyung. Dan perlu kau tahu kalau kau harus meralat ucapanmu itu tentang semalam menjadi kemarin malam, karena sesungguhnya setelah pulang dari tempat itu kau demam tinggi dan tidak sadarkan diri selama **sehari**." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membuka tirai kamar untuk membuat sinar matahari masuk dan menerangi kamar tersebut. Ia juga memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan menusuk dan menekankan kata sehari.

"Oh. Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku dan Yunho memang ada disini saat kau pulang hyung. Dan perlu kau tahu Min Jun hyung yang menelepon kami dan mengatakan kau kambuh. Dan lagipula kalau kami tidak kemari siapa yang akan merawatmu eoh?" Kata Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit ketus. "Dan apa-apaan itu huh? Pasti kau tidak meminum obatmu sampai-sampai dalam waktu yang berdekatan kali ini kau bisa kambuh dua kali eoh?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang terkesan marah dan menyindir.

"Hehehe mian Jaejoong-ah. Aku lupa dan akhir-akhir ini aku sedang ada urusan." Kata Leeteuk dengan tampang polos tidak bersalahnya.

"Urusan ya? Urusan apa eoh?" tanya Jaejoong menyelidik. "Eum…itu…" kata Leeteuk gugup. "Sudah kau tidak usah berbohong padaku hyung! Pokoknya seminggu kedepan aku akan mengawasimu! Aku juga melarangmu untuk keluar rumah kecuali sekolah! Dan setiap kesekolah kau akan aku dan Yunho antar! Oh bukan hanya itu saja, akan aku perhatikan dengan baik kalau kau **sudah** meminum obat mu **setiap hari**!" kata Jaejoong sambil berkaca pinggang dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Hahh…matilah aku! Jaejoong tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya!" gumam Leeteuk setelah menghela nafas panjang. "Ck! Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang kalau selalu diawasi oleh sang pecinta gajah itu?" lanjutnya. "Apa aku suap saja dia dengan boneka gajah ya? Ah itu tidak mungkin! Biarpun dia mau, tapi detik itu juga dia akan merubah rencana dan menjebakku dengan melaporkannya pada Yunho! Agggghhhttt….apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Leeteuk frustasi.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya sebuah suara bass yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Leeteuk. '_Matilah kau Park Jung Soo!_' batin Leeteuk shock karena dia tahu siapa pemilik suara bass tersebut.

"Eerrr,,,Y-ya! Kau Jung Yunho! Seenaknya saja kau mengagetkanku huh!" kata Leeteuk pura-pura marah. INGAT! PURA-PURA!

"Oh mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud. Lagi pula dari tadi aku memanggilmu kebawah untuk sarapan kau tidak menyahutinya dan malah mengomel-omel tidak jelas." Kata Yunho dengan datar. "Apa lagi tadi kau membawa-bawa namaku dan Jaejoong juga masalah suap-menyuap. Memangnya ada apa denganku dan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Glup! Matilah aku!

"Errr…ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Ya tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Leeteuk sedikit gugup. "Kajja kita kebawah, pasti yang lain sudah menunggu kita dibawah." Kata Leeteuk sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar kamar tersebut lalu segera kabur ke ruang makan. Sementara Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. '_Hyung, hyung, kau itu sangat lucu dan mudah ditebak!_' kata Yunho dalam hati. (Ck! Mudah ditebak bagaimana? Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang tahu seorang Leeteuk yang seseungguhnya. Ya tapi sekarang kita tahu bahwa hanya seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong lah yang mengetahuinya, oh jangan lupakan Min Jun dan tentu saja author yang sangat suka menyiksa Teukie oppa #plak dibacok Leeteuk)

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya Leeteuk pun langsung menyusul Yunho yang menuju ruang makan. Setelah menuruni tangga dan melewati lorong (inget mansion nya Teukie hyung besar loh, lebih besar dari istananya Anang ma Ashanty) yang lumayan panjang hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ruang makan yang sangat besar. Nampak sepertinya hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang tidak menempati dua buah bangku kosong yang ada disana. Walaupun masih ada dua buah bangku yang kosong lagi tapi sepertinya kalian bisa menebak kedua bangku itu milik siapa, ani? Yap milik dua manusia paling manis dan imut yang sama-sama menggemari acara masak-memasak di dapur (ya iyalah thor masak didapur masa di kamar mandi, euuuiihh :P) siapa lagi kalau bukan duo JaeWook kita.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menaruh beberapa makanan di meja makan. Disusul Ryeowook yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Wiiihh…kelihatannya enak nih hyung!" kata Changmin bersemangat. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat beberapa masakan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Jadi Wookie, kau juga pandai memasak?" tanya Siwon.

"Eum…n-ne hyung aku memang suka memasak." Jawab Ryeowook malu.

"Woaahh…ini enak sekali Jae hyung, Wookie hyung!" kata Changmin berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja enak Food Monster! Semua makanan yang kau makan mana ada yang kau bilang tidak enak!" kata Kyuhyun sewot.

"Ck! Kau diam saja Maniak Games, terserah aku lah mau bicara apa. Toh ini mulutku sendiri!" kata Changmin tak peduli dan mulai mengambil beberapa potong makanan dan menaruhnya kedalam piringnya.

"Sudah lebih baik kita segera memulai sarapan saja, dari pada melihat pertengkaran konyol ini." Kata Heechul sambil mulai mengisi piringnya dengan nasi.

"Woaahh…benar ternyata makanan ini enak sekali. Hyung, Wookie-ah aku jadi nge-fans sama masakan kalian!" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Akhirnya mereka semua makan dengan lahapnya dan tidak lupa dengan diiringi obrolan hangat. Eum mungkin bukan obrolan hangat bila dilihat dari sudut pandang saat ini dimana sepertinya terjadi adu mulut antara Heechul dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, lalu Changmin dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yak Food Monster! Itu kan makanan ku!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Enak saja! Ambil saja yang lain Maniak Games, yang ini sudah jadi miliku!" kata Changmin tidak mau mengembalikan makanan Kyuhyun.

"Yak Ikan Amis! Kenapa kau mengambil Bibimbab ku eoh?" lagi Heechul berteriak karena untuk sekian kalinya Donghae menjailinya.

"Yak-Yak! Monyet Jelek! Kemarikan Jus ku!" Sekarang justru Eunhyuk yang menjahili Heechul dan Donghae.

'_Hhaaahh…kenapa jadi berisik seperti ini sih?_' batin semua melihat pertengkaran antara duo ChangKyu dan trio HeeHaeHyuk.

Sementara Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan tulus. Dia benar-benar merasa hangat saat bersama mereka semua. Kadang-kadang ia masih mensyukiri hidupnya yang bisa bertemu dengan mereka semua.

"Tuan muda Jung Soo, maaf mengganggu sebelumnya. Tapi beliau sudah datang dan sedang menunggu di ruang tamu." Tiba-tiba Zhoumi datang dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang.

"Oh? Kenapa dia tidak langsung ke ruang makan saja? Biasanya ia langsung menemuiku tanpa harus memintamu memanggilku Zhoumi." Kata Leeteuk bingung.

"Saya ti-" perkataan Zhoumi terpotong saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Yoo! Little Angel ku! Bagaimana keadaanmu eoh? Apa kau sudah membaik?" tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Min Jun.

"Ck, tentu saja aku sudah baikan! Dan apa maksudnya itu hah? Kau menyuruh Raja Beruang dan Ratu Gajah kemari?" tanya Leeteuk marah.

'Raja Beruang? Ratu Gajah?' batin mereka semua.

"Hehehe mian. Lagipula mereka berdua juga khawatir denganmu Little Angel." Kata Min Jun sambil mendudukan diri disebelah kursi Yunho dan Leeteuk.

"Eum Min Jun hyung, siapa yang Teukie hyung maksud Raja Beruang dan Ratu Gajah eoh?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh itu. Tentu saja Yunho dan Jaejoong." Jawabnya dengan biasa sambil mengambil beberapa makanan.

"**Teukie hyung!**" panggilan bernada rendah dari Yunho dan Jaejoong pun sontak membuat yang lain meneguk ludah mereka dengan sulit.

**Glup!**

'_Matilah kau __**Park Jung Soo**__!_' batin Yunho dan Jaejoong.

'_Matilah aku! Awas saja kau Min Jun hyung! Setelah ini aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu karena telah membuat Raja Beruang dan Ratu Gajah marah. Ya tuhan selamatkan aku!_' batin Leeteuk sambil melirik takut kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hehehe mian Yun, Jae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memanggil kalian seperti itu. Da-dan lagi panggilan itu Min Jun hyung yang menciptakannya." Kata Leeteuk takut-takut. Ia berharap Yunho dan Jaejoong percaya padanya dan merubah sasaran menjadi memarahi Min Jun.

"Min Jun hyung!" kata mereka berdua lagi.

"Wae? Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Min Jun santai.

'_Sungguh dia cari mati!_' batin semua orang saat melihat aura aneh dari Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

Hhaahh… Helaan nafas keluar dari mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah sekarang ada apa hyung kemari?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Eum hanya ingin membicarakan rencana Taecyeon saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Eum Jae hyung dia siapa?" tanya Junsu.

"Eoh? Kau tidak mengenaliku pantat bebek?" kata Min Jun heran.

"E-eh siapa kau? Da-dan siapa yang kau panggil pantat bebek eoh?" tanya Junsu mulai emosi.

"Kkhhaau ammpt mmeenaalnnya aummt Juungsshuu hhuung?" kata Changmin dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Yak Food Monster telan dulu makanan mu itu!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Heechul bersamaan. Karena mereka berdua duduk disebelah Changmin dan merasa sangat rishi dengan kelakuan sang Food Monster tersebut.

"Hahaha dasar bocah kecil Maniak Makan!" tawa Min Jun. "Kau juga jidat lebar lama tak bertemu!" kata Min Jun sambil menatap Yoochun. "Dan mana adik kecil ku yang berbipi tembam itu? Yak! Mochi kau tidak beri salam pada hyung?" lanjut Min Jun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Henry yang dari tadi diam memakan makanannya.

"Hn! Terserah kau lah hyung!" jawab Yoochyun kesal sedangkan Henry hanya bergumam saja tidak berduli dengan hyung nya yang OOC itu, sementara hanya dibalas tawa oleh Min Jun.

"Mianhae semua, Leeteuk-ssi siapa sebenarnya orang yang ada disebelah dirimu itu?" tiba-tiba suara dingin seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan tawa Min Jun.

"Oh hai Velnias. Tidak ku sangka kau ada disini juga." Kata Min Jun tersenyum -ralat menyeringai- pada Kibum.

"Oke semua perkenalkan namaku Park Min Jun, aku adalah kakak dari Ok Taecyeon atau Park Taecyeon. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Kata Min Jun sambil berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"MWORAGO?" teriak semua yang ada disana.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah tampan dan badan yang berisi dengan kulit kecoklatannya juga rambut coklat tua dan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan stelan jas warna hitam ditambah aksen emas yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa bersama seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya namun berwajah lebih ceria dibanding dengan namja disebelahnya. Beda dengan namja disampingnya namja yang lebih pendek itu menggunakan kemeja warna biru dan stelan jas warna putih dengan aksen hitam. Tatanan rambutnya juga sedikit berbeda dan kelihatan lebih modis dengan warna coklat pirang.

"Hn, sibodoh itu sudah kembali dari Amerika bukan?" kata salah seorang namja yang duduk disofa di depan kedua namja tadi. Namja tersebut menggunakan kemeja hijau dan stelan jas yang berwarna senada namun lebih gelap dengan aksen emas yang ketara sekali.

"Apa dia akan membawa Jay juga?" tanya namja yang memakai stelan jas putih.

"Wooyoung-ah kenapa kau tidak tanya pada tuan muda disamping ku saja agar kau tidak merasa penasaran sih?" kata namja berstelan jas hijau terhadap namja berstelan jas putih yang dipanggil Wooyoung itu.

"Ne, ne, Taecyeon-ah apa Jay juga akan ikut dengan 'dia'?" tanya Wooyoung pada Taecyeon yang sedang duduk disamping namja berstelan jas hijau tua sambil memainkan ponsel canggihnya. Berbeda dengan mereka semua Taecyeon menggunakan kemeja putih dengan stelan jas merah marunnya dipadukan dengan aksen emas yang ada di lengan jas dan dibahunya, sungguh bemar-benar selera yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Molla, kalaupun aku menyuruh si bodoh itu membawanya belum tentu dia akan kemari dengannya." Jawab Taecyeon dingin sambil terus memainkan ponselnya. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya cemberut karena pertanyaan yang diajukannya tidak terjawab sama sekali.

"Sudahlah Wooyoung, nanti kita juga akan tahu sendiri apakah Jay akan ikut atau tidak. Memangnya kalau Jay ikut kau mau melakukan apa padanya?" tanya namja yang berstelan jas hitam.

"Hehehe, aku mau meminta koleksi senjata terbaru yang Jay hyung buat." Katanya sambil membayangkan senjata-senjata tersebut.

"Dasar kau tidak pernah berubah." Kata namja berstelan jas hijau tua.

"Dia sudah datang." Kata Taecyeon tiba-tiba.

"Hey everyone, do you miss me?" tanya salah seorang namja yang berwajah putih dengan rambut coklat mudanya juga seringai khas nya.

"Nickhun hyung!" teriak Wooyoung sambil berlari kearah Nickhun.

"Hey baby Woo, lama tak bertemu. Oh ya aku bawakan oleh-oleh untuk mu." Kata namja yang berkemeja putih dengan jaket bulu warna coklatnya juga kacamata hitam yang bertengger diwajahnya yang putih bersih dan tampan itu.

"Yey! Mana hyung? Aku ingin mencobanya!" kata Wooyoung sambil bergelayutan dilengan Nickhun.

"Nanti baby Woo, sekarang aku harus menyapa tuan muda yang angkuh itu dulu." Kata namja yang dipanggil Nickhun itu.

"Hello **tuan muda Ok Taecyeon** yang terhormat! Sudah lama tak bertemu ternyata, apa kau merindukanku?" kata Nickhun berbasa-basi sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Taecyeon sementara Wooyoung telah kembali duduk disamping namja yang berstelan jas hitam.

"Oh hello Changsung hyung lama tak bertemu, kau juga Junho-ya bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Nickhun.

"Hn!" kata namja yang berstelan jas hitam yang dipanggil Changsung dengan ketus nya.

"Baik Nickhun hyung! Bagaimana dengan oleh-oleh yang aku pesan?" berbeda dengan Changsung namja berstelan jas hijau tua malah menjawab dengan antusias sama dengan Wooyoung hanya saja tidak berlebihan.

"Hahaha baiklah nanti kita kerumah **tuan muda** saja ya? Oh Woo baby kau juga harus ikut ne?" kata Nichun dengan santai sambil menyindir Taecyeon sedangkan Junho dan Wooyoung yang mendengarnya kata-kata Nickhun malah tertawa, lalu Changsung hanya menyeringai, sementara yang diejek hanya mendengus tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja!" kata Taecyeon akhirnya.

"Ne, ne, kalian semua sama sekali tidak berubah ne! Aku senang sekali bisa kembali ke Korea, yah walau hanya untuk menjalankan misi sih." Katanya sambil menyamankan posisi. '_Memangnya kau tidak berubah apa? Tetap saja menyebalkan dan seenaknya sendiri._' Batin Taecyeon dan Changsung sweadrop.

"Ne, ne, ngomong-ngomong soal misi apakah semuanya sudah beres hyung? Kau tidak meninggalkan satu hal pun kan? Karena misi ini bukan misi biasa karena yang memerintahkan langsung adalah Yang Mulia." Kata Wooyoung polos.

"Hn, aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan Yang Mulia." Kata Taecyeon dingin.

"Hhaahh…terserah kau saja Taec-ah. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkan dirimu, jika kau melakukan sesuatu diluar rencana apalagi tanpa mendiskusikannya denganku entah itu masalah apa saja atau berkaitan dengannya kau akan **mati**." Kata Nichun santai namun dari nada bicaranya sangat dingin penuh penekanan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Akhirnya setelah acara sesi introgasi antara Min Jun dan para Member Suju kita yang lain plus Changmin dan Junsu, mereka semua (minus Leeteuk, Jaejoong, Hanggeng, dan Ryeowook) akhirnya berada di apartement Yunho. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk melatih kemampuan mereka semua. Dan kalian penasaran kan kenapa Min Jun juga berada disini? Alasannya karena ia ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Yunho setelah sesi latihan. Tentu saja itu dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk meminta Min Jun membantunya mengatasi mereka-mereka yang tidak terlalu mahir bela diri seperti Heechul, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Henry, dan Shindong. Pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun karena dia bukan ahli berkelahi, walaupun setidaknya diperlukan kemampuan untuk melawan musuh namun itu masih dapat difikirkan mengingat adanya sang Food Monster yang bersamanya.

Oke author bingung sebenarnya mau kasih sesi latihannya apa nggak tapi karena author lagi gak ada ide dan lagi kejar setoran karena readers banyak yang minta update cepat akhirnya dengan penyesalan yang sangat luar biasa #biasa aja kali thor# author tidak akan menceritakan sesi latihan. Ya kalian sudah tahu sendirikan seperti apa sesi tersebut? Latihan bela diri, latihan membidik lawan, latihan menembak, simulasi pengintai, ya seperti itu lah. Lagian daripada bosen mending kita lihat apa yang dilakuin Leeteuk, Jaejoong, Hanggeng, dan Ryeowook. Yuk Ya Yuk!

**Di Ruang Rahasia Mansion Leeteuk.**

"Hyung untuk apa kau menyuruhku dan Wookie untuk kemari?" tanya Jaejoong pada Leeteuk.

"Kau diam dan lihat saja." Kata Leeteuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hyemi persiapkan semuanya dan bantu Hanggeng sebisamu." Kata Leeteuk pada sosok yeoja hologram disebelah Jaejoong.

"_**Ne Master akan saya siapkan terlebih dahulu.**_" Kata Hologram tersebut sebelum menghilang. Lalu disusul Hanggeng yang menuju laboratorium penelitian. Sementara Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya santai di sofa sedangkan Jaejoong dan Ryeowook hanya mengikutinya dengan bingung.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Hanggeng kembali dengan beberapa barang didalamnya. Jika bisa dijelaskan barang-barang tersebut semuanya berbentuk aneh. Lalu Hyemi muncul dan menyuruh kami untuk keruang komputer. Disana Hyemi telah menunggu kami, dia berdiri disamping sebuah alat dengan layar yang sangat lebar.

"_**Master semuanya telah saya siapkan. Master dan Master Hanggeng sudah bisa mengoperasikan alat ini. Silahkan Master.**_" Kata Hyemi.

"OMG hyung alat apalagi yang kau buat? Jangan bilang alat yang aneh-aneh seperti waktu itu!" kata Jaejoong heboh.

"Tenang saja Joongie, hyung tidak berniat membuat sesuatu yang seperti alat sebelumnya. Lagipula alat ini untuk Wookie." Kata Leeteuk.

"Untukku hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne alat ini untukmu." Kata Leeteuk sambil berjalan menuju alat tersebut. "Nama alat ini adalah R73-W00K. Alat ini berfungsi untuk mengetahui kelemahan dari tubuh lawan. Jika Wookie adalah ahli dalam tubuh manusia bagian luar, alat ini akan menyempurnakannya dari luar maupun dalam." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Maksudmu hyung?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Maksudku adalah jika Wookie mempunyai suatu analisa pada tubuh manusia itu, alat ini akan membantunya apakah analisisnya benar ataukah salah. Itupun dilengkapi dengan beberapa presentase keakuratannya. Maksudku jika misalkan Wookie menganalisi seseorang mengidap penyakit tertentu alat ini akan memperlihatkan seberapa parah penyakit yang dideritanya. Lalu hal apa yang paling efektif untuk menyembuhkan sang pasien." Jelas Leeteuk. '_Sayang sekali alat ini tidak dapat menyembuhkan diriku Joongie. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sembuh._' Lanjut Leeteuk dalam hati. Sorot mata Leeteuk sekarang berbeda dengan saat ia menjelaskan tentang alat tersebut beberapa waktu lalu. Sorot mata yang seperti kesedihan dan kekosongan, namun hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja karena setelahnya Leeteuk sudah kembali seperti semula memasang topengnya, sebuah senyuman penuh kebohongan. Dan Jaejoong menangkap sorot mata dan senyuman itu setelahnya ia hanya tersenyum miris.

Jaejoong tahu jika Leeteuk sudah memasang ekspresi seperti itu pasti ada yang disembunyikannya. Dan kemungkinan hal itu berkaitan dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena jika itu menyankut dirinya, Yunho, atau bahkan yang lain, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya.

"Hebat hyung! Lalu bagaimana cara mengoperasikannya?" kata-kata Ryeowook akhirnya menghentikan lamunan Jaejoong tentang Leeteuk.

"Hehehe, jadi kau penasaran Wookie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum, namun bukan senyum kebohongan seperti tadi. Agaknya kelakuan Ryeowook sedikit telah membuat Leeteuk lupa akan kata-katanya tadi.

"Tentu saja hyung! Dan lagi aku harap dengan alat ini aku bisa membantu yang lain untuk menjalankan misi. Karena aku juga ingin berjuang dengan kalian semua." Kata Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Hahaha tentu saja Wookie! Aku juga menciptakan alat ini juga untuk keperluan mendadak seperti itu. Dan cara kerjanya nanti akan aku minta Hanggeng menjelaskannya." Kata Leeteuk.

"Yey! Hyung sangat baik padaku!" kata Ryeowook semangat sambil memeluk Leeteuk, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya tertawa dengan tingkah dongsaengnya satu itu.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan interaksi mereka berdua dengan sorot mata terharu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terharu, dengan matanya sendiri hyung yang disayanginya itu sudah dapat tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Saat pertama kali ia meminta dirinya dan Yunho juga yang lain untuk keluar dari organisasi dan membantunya untuk keluar dari keterpurukan. Senyum yang mampu menghangatkan hati dan membuat orang yang memandangnya juga ikut tersenyum, sama seperti dirinya sekarang. Ya Jaejoong sangat tahu hal itu melebihi siapapun.

"Hyung apakah alat-alat yang lain akan diuji cobakan juga?" tiba-tiba Hanggeng bersuara dan itu sukses menghentikan lamunan Jaejoong dan juga acara peluk-pelukan yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, ne, ne, aku jadi lupa dengan hal itu. Baiklah kita uji coba saja." Kata Leeteuk.

"Alat apa lagi itu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ini adalah beberapa perlengkapan kita untuk misi itu. Aku sudah menunjukan sampel pada Hanggeng dan ia aku suruh untuk memperbanyaknya dan menyempurnakannya." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Ini apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk sebuah baju atau bisa disebut jaket? Author juga tidak tahu, mending kita dengerin aja penjelasan Teukie sama Hanggeng aja.

"Ini adalah baju anti peluru yang sudah aku ubah ulang dari yang Teukie hyung rancang. Bentuknya yang simple dan bahannya yang tidak terlalu berat memudahkan kita untuk bergerak secara leluasa. Baju itu juga ditambah pelindung bagian tangan dan begitu juga dengan celananya. Bahan dalamnya juga sangat dingin dan menyerap keringat. Aku memberikan beberapa fariasi warna juga, ada hitam-coklat, coklat-orange tua, dan hijau-coklat (bentuk bajunya seperti baju Abri tapi celananya semua berwarna hitam)" jelas Hanggeng.

"Lalu yang ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu C0N-4N, alat komunikasi. Bentuknya seperti Kacamata memudahkan kita untuk mengelabui musuh saat kita menyamar. Kacamata ini juga dilengkapi dengan sensor pendeteksi yang ada di jam ini. Bukan itu saja aku sudah memasukan semua data yang berkaitan tentang lokasi dan daerah-daerah strategis untuk bersembunyi jadi kalian hanya menyebutkan lokasi dan akan tampak peta denah lokasi tersebut, beserta pendeteksi manusia. Jadi jika ada penjaga atau musuh kacamata ini sudah mendeteksinya." Jelas Leeteuk sambil menekan beberapa tombol dan membuat kacamata berwarna putih transparan itu mengeluarkan antenna dan pada bagian kacanya memunculkan sebuah layar tentang denah lokasi mansion. "Ini juga bisa digunakan untuk melihat target atau orang yang sedang kita hadapi. Jadi saat kau mengarahkannya pada orang itu kacamata ini akan mendeteksikannya dan mengunduh beberapa informasi tentangnya termasuk keahliannya." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Sedangkan ini 74M-T, sebuah Jam Tangan multi fungsi. Jika kalian menekan tombol ini bagian tutup kaca akan terbuka lalu jika kalian menekan ini akan keluar jarum yang berfungsi untuk membius. Jam ini juga terdapat alat pelacak yang menghubungkan dengan kacamata itu jadi kita akan saling mengetahui posisi masing-masing. Jam tangan ini juga bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu atau untuk memecahkan sandi, kalian bisa mengeluarkan kabel kecil didalamnya dan menyambungkannya pada mesin pembuka pintu lalu semua data-datanya akan langsung terhubung dengan komputer kita disini dan sandinya akan dipecahkan oleh trio magnae itu (Kyuhyun, Henry, Changmin)" jelas Leeteuk.

"Woah ada sepatu roda juga ya hyung?" kata Ryeowook terkagum-kagum.

"Ne, itu S.P-R0D4. Sepatu roda multifungsi. Sepatu roda ini bisa berjalan dimana saja, diatas air, dijalanan biasa, bahkan bisa berubah menjadi sepatu biasa jika kita menekan tombol ini. Sepatu ini juga bisa menambahkan tenaga jadi saat kita akan mengejar musuh sepatu ini akan meningkatkan kekuatan berlari kita dengan menggunakan tenaga listrik dan magnet untuk merangsang otot kaki. Selain itu sepatu ini juga ditambah dengan turbo kecepatan penuh jika kita menggunakannya dalam mode sepatu roda." Jelas Hanggeng.

"Ya ampun hyung kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau menciptakan alat-alat ini? Jika Changmin dan Junsu melihatnya mereka pasti akan berteriak histeris." Kata Jaejoong kagum.

"Ck, aku sudah membuatnya dari dulu Joongie namun itu hanya sketsanya saja. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuatnya lagi pula sekarang aku mempunyai seorang asisten. Dan masalah Changmin dan Junsu, kurasa bukan mereka saja yang akan berteriak tetapi Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan bahkan Yoochyun juga akan berteriak Pabbo!" kata Leeteuk dengan muka jengkel.

"Hehehe, kurasa Teukie hyung benar juga Jae hyung!" kata Ryeowook menanggapi.

"Ne kau benar, ya sudah Kajja perkenalkan alat-alat yang lainnya! Aku sangat penasaran!" kata Jaejoong semangat.

"Ne baiklah, nah yang ini khusus ciptaan Hanggeng. KMR-45U5 ini adalah sebuah kamera mini yang dapat merekam video. Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk meminta Yesung memasangnya di dalam Interpol karena seperti kata Kibum kemungkinan kamera pengawas nanti akan diambil alih oleh Taecyeon, jadi agar tidak membuat dia curiga akan lebih baik jika kita memasang kamera ini di samping kamera pengawas." Jelas Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas angukan oleh Jaejoong dan Ryeowook.

"Kamera mini ini aku buat beberapa fariasi dan sudah aku tambahkan kapasitas memorinya. Mungkin sekitar 16 MB, jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot jika memori dalam kamera habis. Aku membuatnya dalam berbagai bentuk, ada yang seperti kancing baju, lalu ada juga yang bisa di selipkan di jam tangan, juga di dasi, dan aku juga membuatnya seperti bros untuk wanita, ya kalian tahu untuk berjaga-jaga." Lanjut Hanggeng.

"Hehehe sepertinya kita sudah siap dengan semua peralatan yang ada hyung." Kata Ryeowook.

"Ne hanya tunggu menjalankan rencana selanjutnya. Aku yakin hyung pasti sudah mempunyai beberapa kejutan untuk Taecyeon. Apalagi ditambah dengan Min Jun hyung." Kata Jaejoong mengomentari. "Hhaahh…aku tidak akan ikut campur mengenai kegilaan-kegilaan yang akan kalian bikin selanjutnya hyung! Aku menyerah! Yunnie juga pasti tidak ingin ikut campur." Kata Jaejoong lagi sambil berjalan menuju sofa di ruang santai sementara Leeteuk hanya tertawa nista sedangkan Hanggeng dan Ryeowook hanya menatap keduanya bingung.

_Kalian penasaran dengan kata-kata Jaejoong tadi?_

_Hahaha tunggu saja penjelasan Angel selanjutnya ne :D_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jadi bagaimana hyung perkembangan kondisi kesehatan Teukie hyung?" tanya Yunho saat waktu istirahat mereka. Pandangannya menerawang sambil sesekali melihat antraksi antara Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin dengan anggota-anggota yang lainnya.

"Buruk. Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan padamu Yunho-ah." Jawab Min Jun. "Aku rasa obat yang kuberikan selama ini padanya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, bahkan untuk memperlambat virus itu pun tidak mampu. Dan perlu kau ketahui bagian terburuknya virus tersebut telah mempelajari kerja obat yang kuberikan dan mereka mulai dapat mengatasinya dan lebih pintar dalam menghadapi obat yang aku berikan." Jelas Min Jun lagi.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain hyung? Setidaknya untuk memperlambat virus tersebut sampai kami menemukan orang yang membuat virus tersebut." Kata Yunho lirih.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakannya, namun obat yang kemarin aku berikan adalah hasil percobaan terbaruku. Dan kau bisa lihat sendirikan bagaimana efek dari obat tersebut? Bila pun bisa memperlambat virus tersebut tapi sistem kekebalan dan daya tahan tubuh Jung Soo lah yang akan menjadi sasarannya." Kata Min Jun sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kita bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana efeknya saat pemberian pertama obat tersebut. Jung Soo mengalami demam tinggi dan tak sadarkan diri selama satu hari penuh. Ingat Yun SATU HARI PENUH! Bagaimana bila kita memberikan obat itu untuk waktu-waktu selanjutnya? Mungkin saja Jung Soo tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi." Lanjut Min Jun dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Tidak ada cara lain hyung, setidaknya kita bisa mencegah penyebaran virus itu kejantungnya daripada kita membiarkannya saja dan membuat dirinya mati saat itu juga." Kata Yunho. "Setidaknya itulah harapan terakhir kita hyung." Lirihnya.

_Huwaaaa…Mohon jangan Bunuh Angel karena membuat kalian semakin penasaran._

_Saya benar-benar meminta maaf, Mianhae semua karena membuat kalian penasaran dengan kondisi kesehatan Leeteuk._

_Tapi yang pasti pemeran utama tidak mungkin mati di awal cerita ne?_

_Angel hanya mau menyiksa Leeteuk kok._

_Jadi tetap ikuti cerita Angel ne :P_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Dua Hari sebelum Misi dilaksanakan.**

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena Hanggeng dan Jaejoong juga Ryeowook akan memperkenalkan alat-alat ini terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelahnya kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraan selanjutnya mengenai rencana kita. Oh iya jangan lupakan nanti sore Kyu, Min, Seungie, Hae, Kibum, dan kau Henry kita akan pidah ke tempat pengintaian yang telah disiapkan Shindong. Kalian siapkan barang yang perlu dibawa, untuk tugas yang lain aku serahkan padamu Yun, Jae." Kata Leeteuk lalu setelahnya ia berdiri dari sofa merah tersebut dan keluar menjauhi ruang rahasia tersebut.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUKH!

Haahh…haahh…haahh…

'_Appo…Eomma…sakit…sakit…sakit sekali Eomma…Eomma tolong Jung Soo…_' bisik Leeteuk lirih.

Ya akhir-akhir ini sakit di Jantungnya benar-benar sudah mencapai batas. Ia sendiri saja tidak yakin apakah dalam misi nanti dirinya akan ikut atau tidak mengingat Taecyeon bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Ia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, karena setelah ini pasti dirinya akan dijaga ketat dan tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan lain lebih parah lagi mereka melarangnya untuk megikuti misi.

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan tenaga dan berpegangan pada tembok disebelahnya Leeteuk pun mulai bangkin dari tempatnya terduduk kini dan mulai berjalan kearah kamar. '_Mungkin sedikit tidur siang akan membuatnya tidak terlalu sakit._' Fikirnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hyung…! Apa kau didalam? Jae hyung menyuruhku memanggilmu. Semuanya sudah bersiap-siap dan menunggumu dibawah. Hyung buka pintunya." Teriak Changmin dari balik pintu kamar Leeteuk.

"Eunngg…ne Min! Hyung akan kesana sebentar lagi! Kau turunlah dulu!" kata Leeteuk lebih keras saat ia sudah memperoleh kesadarannya.

Akhirnya setelah memperoleh kesadarannya dengan sempurna Leeteuk pun berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil sebuah handuk lalu setelahnya ia memasuki kamar mandi. Selang beberapa menit Leeteuk pun sudah lengkap dengan menggunakan pakaian kasual dan menenteng sebuah tas yang berukuran sedang lalu keluar kamar untuk menemui yang lainnya.

"Yak hyung kenapa lama sekali eoh? Apa kau tidak tahu berapa cemilan yang sudah ku habiskan hanya untuk menunggumu!" kata Changmin kesal.

"Mian Min, tadi hyung ketiduran jadi tidak sadar saat kau memanggil hyung tadi." Kata Leeteuk sambil memasang senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Huh untuk saja Jae hyung sudah menata pakaianmu hyung kalau tidak pasti banyak kekasihku yang jadi korbannya." Kata Changmin mencibir.

"Yak kau Food Monster! Masa kau membandingkan hyungmu ini dengan kekasihmu itu aka makanan? Lagian bisa saja kau menyuruh Joongie untuk tidak memberi jatah makanan selama sebulan untuk mu!" balas Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Andwae! Pasti Joongie hyung tidak akan melakukannya! Diakan lebih menyayangiku dongsaengnya yang imut nan pintar ini, daripada kau hyung pelit!" Changmin tidak mau kalah dan membalas kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Ck! Kalian ini! Kapan mau berangkatnya jika dari tadi bertengkar mulu hah?" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai dongkol.

"DIAM KAU MANIAK GAMES!" teriak Leeteuk dan Changmin bersamaan karena mereka tidak suka ada yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Teuki hyung, Changmin-a, jika dalam hitungan ke 3 kalian tidak berhenti aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dan membuat kalian tidak akan bisa bertengkar satu sama lainnya." Suara bass yang sangat dingin dan menyeramkan itu sukses menghentikan acara adu mengejek antara Leeteuk dan Changmin.

Glup! 'Matilah aku! Yunho/Yunho hyung tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya' batin keduanya sambil menatap takut Yunho.

Akhirnya setelah acara ancam-mengancam yang dilakukan seorang Jung Yunho pada Leeteuk dan Changmin mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki mobil dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang akan menjadi markas pengintaian mereka.

Yap setelha acara diskusi dan kesepakatan mengenai rencana akhir mereka akan membagi menjadi beberapa kelompok.

Kelompok 1 yang akan menjadi otak dalam hal ini dan sangat dibutuhkan untuk jalur informasi adalah tentu saja orang-orang yang memang ahli dalam bisang teknologi. Anggotanya adalah Changmin, Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum. Kelompok satu diketuai oleh Kibum karena dia yang paling bisa mengontrol emosi.

Kelompok 2 yang akan menjalankan misi penyusupan kedalam Interpol adalah Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Donghae. Mereka semua adalah para ahli senjata. Kenapa hanya mereka bertiga? Entahlah tanyakan saja pada Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang membuat strategi ini. Ketua kelompok ini tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, bukan? Tapi sebenarnya Leeteuk menolak dan akhirnya mereka bertiga bergerak sendiri-sendiri namun tetap berkomunikasi. Apa alasan mereka melakukan itu? Katanya sih karena tidak ingin ruang gerak mereka terhalangi satu sama lain, dan membuat mereka tidak bebas untuk bemain-main. Hahh…alasan yang aneh. Sepertinya hanya kelompok ini saja yang aneh, bagaimana tidak? Yang satu seperti anak kecil dan suka ceroboh, yang satu seorang psyco penggila senjata, yang satu berkepala besar dan pabbo. #maafkan Angel, Teukie, Hae, Seungie.#

Kelompok 3 adalah kelompok pengawal. Jadi disini kelompok 3 bertugas untuk mengawasi kelompok 2 dan mencegah adanya musuh yang mendekati kelompok 2. Anggotanya hanya duo Yoonsu. Kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Hahh…seratus orangpun tidak akan bisa menghadapi duo gila ini. Apa lagi jika mereka sudah serius, Seoul bisa-bisa menjadi lautan darah.

Kelompok 4 bertugas untuk mengikuti jalannya pertemuan antara Ok Taecyeon dengan sang rekan Lee Bae Gun. Jika ada yang mencurigakan lebih baik bertindak dan segera menangkap Taecyeon. Anggotanya adalah Siwon, Kangin, Sungmin, dan Shindong. Ketua kelompok ini mungkin Sungmin, karena fikirannya lebih tenang.

Kelompok 5 terdiri dari pasangan Yunjae. Sama seperti kelompok 3 tugas mereka berdua adalah menjaga kelompok 4 dan jika diperlukan mereka akan bertindak.

Kelompok 6 adalah kelompok pembantu yaitu Hanggeng, Heechul, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Hanggeng adalah pemasok senjata dan peluru, jadi jika peluru mereka sudah habis Hanggeng akan mengaktifkan P3LR-C4DGN. Itu adalah alat terbaru Hanggeng yang dengan sendirinya akan aktif apa bila pistol yang ada ditangan mereka akan kehabisan peluru. Alat ini ada di laboratorium mansion, nanti jika diperlukan alat ini akan langsung terbang ke pengguna pistol tersebut. Berbeda dengan Hanggeng, Heechul bertugas untuk mengaktifkan sebuah hadiah yang telah selesai dia buat beberapa waktu lalu. B0M-KCL8, sebuah bom mini namun dengan daya ledakan yang luar biasa. Dengan perintah dari Leeteuk dia akan mengaktifkan bom tersebut saat dalam keadaan mendesak. Mau tahu dimana bom tersebut berada? Kalian masih ingatkah tentang kamera mini yang diciptakan Hanggeng? Yap kamera tersebut sudah dimodifikasi oleh Heechul menjadi sebuah bom mini dengan kekuatan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Tapi biarpun dimodifikasi tidak akan berpengaruh pada fungsi utamanya sebagai kamera perekam. Sementara Ryeowook dengan alat ciptaan Hanggeng ia akan membantu Kelompok 2 dan 4 untuk mencari titik kelemahan lawan. Yap alat ciptaan Hanggeng tersebut sudah tersambung dengan kacamata komunikasi ciptaan Hanggeng. Lalu si Monkey kita yang satu ini akan terus berkomunikasi dengan kelompok satu dan mengarahkan mereka semua sesuai rencana. Jika diperlukan Eunhyuk akan langsung mengubah strategi yang ada agar misi mereka berhasil.

_Kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ya?_

_Apakah rencana yang telah mereka susun dapat berhasil?_

_Kira-kira kejutan apa lagi yang dipersiapkan Leeteuk dengan menggunakan Bom buatan Heechul?_

_Lalu kejutan apakah yang dipersiapkan Taecyeon untuk Leeteuk?_

_Apakah dengan kondisi yang seperti itu Leeteuk dapat melanjutkan misinya?_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Untuk lebih dekat disarankan bagi para readers untuk memanggil author, Angel atau Muaffi saja karena sepertinya memanggil dengan kata Author, thor, atau sejenisnya kelihatan aneh. Jadi panggil Angel atau Muaffi saja ne? Terimakasih

Mian ne semua baru update, soalnya Angel sedang sibuk mengurusi SMA dan bulan puasa. Ini saja Angel cepat Updatenya agar besok tidak kepikiran. Oh iya yang mau action mian ne, karena kalau disini pasti akan panjang sekali dan Angel akan lama update. Jadi action nya Angel potong dulu, tapi tenang saja karena dari kemarin-kemarin Angel sudah menemukan kejutan untuk para readers diluar sana.

Oh iya mengenai siapa yang ditemuin Taecyeon waktu itu di chap ini sudah dijawab, dia adalah Nickhun, lalu orang yang dimaksud Nickhun yang telah menghilang selama 4 tahun adalah Jay. Min Jun juga sudah terbongkar identitasnya. Namun Angel sengaja tidak menceritakan selanjutnya karena mungkin author akan menceritakannya menggunakan POV seseorang. Kalo ada yang punya ide siapa yang paling bagus untuk muncul tolong review yang banyak ne!

Oh ya sepertinya banyak yang komplein masalah typo ya? Mian chingu, soalnya banyak yang ngeganggu saat Angel nulis, pengen di chek lagi tapi karena sakin semangatnya pengen update jadi yah begitu deh lupa. Hehehe sekali lagi Mianhae! :P

Untuk di chap kemarin tentang lagu balapan antara Donghae dan Taz itu Angel sengaja karena balapan yang kemarin menurut Angel kurang seru, habisnya si Ikan Amis itu terlalu santai ngadepin Taz jadi ya author gunain aja lagu itu. Kalo don't-don't kan lebih bagus kalo pas menantang bgt :D

Untuk masalah ChangKyu yang bagaimana cara pengenalannya atau soal Kibum yang misterius, aku mohon review terbanyak. Karena Angel bingung siapakah yang author keluarkan lebih dulu. Mungkin nanti ada juga flashback tentang Min Jun menggunakan POV orang itu. POKONYA REVIEW! PILIH CHANGMIN, KYUHYUN, ATAU KIBUM!

Oke sepertinya cukup sudah pembalasan review dari Angel, karena kebanyakan sudah Angel balas lewat PM. Oke sampai jumpa Chap 10 :*

PS: Sedikit bocoran tentang Chapter 10 atau 11 Angel belum tahu pokonya nanti para SPY SMENT akan kedatangan musuh baru suruhan Taecyeon dan ini juga ada keterkaitannya dengan kesehatan Leeteuk. Oke sekian Anyeong :D

**Special Thanks For:**

**Kikyu KRY, ****Raekyuminnie****, ****Ri Yong Kim****, LQ, ****Augesteca****, ****pembacaff****, ****dewdew90, sheepptii pumpkin, ****HanamiKim****, ****ChocoTeuk, ****marina3424****, ****CheftyClouds****, ****sesilia, Vicya merry, ****Cho MinHyun****, ****S.P.Y ELF, ****zhiewon189****, ****tiaraputri16****, ****boo young, Jmhyewon, ****risaawaw****, ****asa, Kim Dayoung, ****SSungMine****, ****Istrinya Sooman****, ****ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu****, ****Guest, chindrella cindy, Stalker****, ****Scarlet jewELFishy, Qeqey, ****arumfishy, ****Andreychoi****, ****Vaa****.**


End file.
